Can't Be Your Friend
by KryssyBee
Summary: Bella and Edward have always been just friends. A fight, a night of passion, regret and pain leaves room for a new Bella. How could something so good go so wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

There was a loud banging coming from the front door of my apartment. I got up and peeked into the hole. Standing on the other side was my best friend. I opened the door and he came in and started yelling.

"That's it! I'm done! I'm done with her."

I rolled my eyes at him, we've had this conversations enough times in the past. "Sure you are Edward."

He huffed, "I'm serious Bella. She cheated."

I looked at him sceptically, "Are you sure this time? I mean I'm all for another round of Tanya bashing but you said you were wrong the last time maybe you are again this time?"

He shook his head, "No! I saw it. I came home early and there were noises coming from the bedroom. I went to the room and she was there, with another man. What they were doing was definitely not innocent."

Hmmm... maybe this was real this time. He made his way to my couch and plopped down. I went to the kitchen and got us something to 'celebrate'. Well celebrate for me, I've always hated Tanya.

I came out the kitchen, "Here's some friends you can always count on Edward. We've got good ole Jack Daniels here, some whiskey, and by far my favourite of the three some Tequila!"

He grabbed the whiskey from my hands and started pouring some shots. Alcohol always helped make things better. We each took our shots and I sat on the floor across from him.

"So that's it then?" I wasn't sure whether to get my hopes up yet or not.

He nodded, "Yea. I'm so tired of her shit. Plus I know you and the rest of the family don't even like her. So what's the point?"

I just nodded. I wasn't sure whether he expected an answer or not. We continued on drinking into the night. This was our routine by now. When one of us had a bad day we would meet up and just drink our sorrows away and hope for a better day tomorrow. We've been best friends since we were practically babies so we knew each other well enough.

After awhile Edward just slumped onto the couch and seemed pretty upset, "What am I going to do now Bella?"

"What do you mean?"

"She was it! Well I mean I thought she was. We've been together since freshman year. I don't really want to have to start all over again."

I laughed at him, "Is that why you're still with her? Because you don't want to start all over?"

He shrugged, "It's easy. It's comfortable I guess. Plus the sex is usually good."

I shuddered, "Please never say that to me again."

He started laughing, "Aww come on Bella. We're best friends. We can talk about this kind of stuff."

"No we can't"

"How come?"

"Because Edward, I don't need to hear about the Ice Queen. Those are definitely visuals I can live without. Doesn't matter though, I'm sure you'll find someone soon; you're gorgeous."

He raised his eyebrows at me, "You think I'm gorgeous?"

I punched his shoulder, "You know you are and you use it to your advantage plenty."

He looked at me, "Well you are beautiful."

I blushed. He smiled at me. He leaned over and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. My breath hitched at how close he was. This seemed to be turning out to be quite an intimate moment. I wasn't sure whether I wanted it to end or keep going.

I was staring at him and he leaned over and kissed my lips. I wrapped my arms around his next nad kissed him back. I've dreamt of doing this many times over the years but never thought it would actually happen.

We were kissing passionately when Edward leaned forward and started pushing me down onto the couch. I was lying flat on my back with Edward above me. His kisses started trailing down the side of my neck. I moaned. I felt his hands making their way up and under my shirt where he squeezed my breasts. I moaned again and bucked my hips. He bucked his back and I could feel his erection pressing against my core.

I brought my hands from around his next and to the bottom of his lower back. I grabbed the back of his shirt and started pulling it up. He leaned up, grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it off. My eyes examined his nicely toned chest. I brought my hands around and rubbed across his abs. He was so beautiful.

He came back down and started kissing me again. This time he pulled my shirt up and over my head. He looked down at my chest and I could feel myself blushing. He smirked at me and started kissing the top of my left breast while his hand was kneeing my right.

We kept kissing and then we found ourselves both naked. Edward looked into my eyes and I nodded my head. I could feel the tip of his erection at my entrance. I held a breath as he started pushing forward. I've had sex before but none of them were the size that Edward was. He groaned when he was fully inside me. He gave me a few moments so that I could adjust to his size.

When I was more comfortable I bucked my hips forward so that Edward would start moving. He pulled out slowly and thrust back in quickly. I moaned out his name. I wrapped my legs around Edward so that he was pushing further and further into me.

Edward started thrusting faster and harder. I lifted my hips to meet his each time. We were both moaning loudly at this point. I could feel the tightening my stomach and started screaming, "Oh god! Yes Edward... Harder!" He picked up his speed and was thrusting hard into me.

I was right on the edge when Edward thrust inside me harder than ever before. I screamed as my orgasm took over. Edward kept thrusting until I felt him scream my name and spill inside of me. He lay on top of me for a moment so we could each catch our breaths.

He looked at me and then kissed me passionately on the lips once again. When he pulled out we both groaned at the loss of contact. Edward was now on his side with his back against the couch. He wrapped his arm around me and brought a blanket over the both of us.

I could feel him breathing against my neck and eventually I heard it even out. I looked at him and saw that he was asleep. I wasn't too sure what would happen in the morning now. I know we both had quite a bit to drink but I couldn't help but hope this would mean something new for us.

Edward and I had grown up together in Forks. Our parents had been good friends and therefore we spent a lot of time together. In High School, Edward focused more on his school studies than girls. The girls in school were pretty jealous of our friendship. They often asked Edward out but he never gave any of them the time of day. In High School, I started noticing how he grew taller and his muscles became leaner. I soon realized that I had become attracted to my best friend.

Edward, along with my other best friends, Rose, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and I all attended the University of Seattle so that we could all stay together. We rented a huge house for the six of us. I had confided in Rose and Alice about my crush and they started giving me pointers of things I could do to try and get Edward to be mine.

Edward and I had made plans for dinner one night. I was so excited and figured something was going to happen. At the last minute he cancelled saying he needed to work on a school project. I let it go figuring we could try again another time. The next day Edward came home and had brought a girl named Tanya with him. I was increasingly jealous. Shortly after they started dating and I was heartbroken. He had even given his virginity to her.

Realizing nothing was going to happen with us, I started dating too. Hoping to find someone else I could be in love with instead of Edward. I dated quite a few guys and even slept with some but none of them ever made my heart nearly explode like Edward did.

He we are 5 years later and Edward and Tanya were still together. They shared an apartment. I hated Tanya more than anything. She didn't like Edward and I hanging out and therefore I only got to see Edward once in awhile. She constantly rubbed it in my face that they were together. Now I was pretty glad that she was a slut; upset that Edward would get hurt, but at least now she would be gone. Over time I could only hope that Edward would recover and eventually see me.

See me the way I have always seen him. I loved Edward and I hoped that one day soon he would realize he loved me the same way too.

**There's chapter 1 Hope everyone enjoyed it! **

**Leave some reviews**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

I woke up the next morning with an arm around my waist. I looked behind me and noticed that Edward and I were still in the same position as we were yesterday and that we were both still naked. I could feel his erection poking my back but I wasn't sure how he would feel this morning. I slowly untangled myself from him, grabbed my clothes and made my way to me bedroom. I sat on the bed for a few minutes trying to figure out what to do next. Last night I got drunk with my best friend and then I had sex with my best friend. Although it was with the best friend that I'm in love with.

I got dressed and made my way back to the living room. He was still asleep so I decided I would make breakfast. As I was cooking breakfast I could hear when Edward started moving around. I knew this morning would probably be awkward. I wasn't sure what to do. I heard Edward step into the kitchen.

He groaned, "I hope you made me some too."

I turned around and he was smiling at me. Ok; maybe this wouldn't be too weird. "Of course I did. I figured we'd both need to wear off the alcohol we drank last night."

I placed a plate in front of him and sat across from him. He dug in so I did the same. Breakfast of champions after a night of drinking. Some yummy cooked eggs, greasy bacon, what could be better?

When we were done I picked up both plates and placed them in the sink to be washed. I wasn't sure what to do or say now. Ok; so now it was awkward.

Edward cleared his throat, "Bella? Umm.. about last night." He seemed to be stuck for words. He finally looked up at me, "I'm sorry about last night. It was a mistake and it shouldn't have happened." My face fell and he noticed. He came up to me, "It's not fair to either of us. Heck, I'm still in a relationship with Tanya. I need to talk to her today and then figure out what I'm going to do. I can't be with her anymore and living with her won't make things easy. I hope this doesn't make things weird for either of us."

He looked at me so expectantly. I could feel my heartbreaking bits by bits but I couldn't let him know that. I nodded and said, "You're right. We had a bit too much to drink last night and things obviously got out of hand. Things won't be weird."

He came over and hugged me quickly before he left for the day. Once he was gone I could feel tears forming in my eyes. Why hadn't I just told him that I was in love with him? I went back to the living room and started cleaning everything up. I put our cups into the sink to be cleaned and put away the friendly three, jack, whiskey and tequila. They may be making an appearance again soon.

I didn't hear from Edward for the rest of the week. I was tempted to call him to see what was happening but I wasn't sure what kind of mood he'd be in. Sure now he'd have to find a new apartment and get all of his stuff out of that place. I figured he must have been pretty busy.

I could invite him to stay with me until he found a place. My apartment was pretty small. It was only a one bedroom so he would probably have to sleep on the couch. Or in bed with me? I shook my head; better get those thoughts out of my head until I figure out what's happening.

All my friends couldn't understand why I had such a small apartment. I didn't like to flaunt my money or anything and this apartment was the perfect size to fit all of my things into.

During our second year of school my parents were killed in a car crash. It was extremely hard for me to go through seeing as they were the only family members I had left. I cried for weeks and Edward stayed with me the whole time. Carlisle and Esme helped with funeral arrangements and came with me to meet with the lawyer. They had left everything in their will to me which left me with quite a bit of money. Carlisle sold the house in Forks for me, I knew I wouldn't ever be able to go back to that house without my parents there. After everything was done I was left with quite a bit amount. Big enough to not need student loans and pay off the ones from the year before. But like I said I never needed a bigger place.

When we had all graduated College we all went our own ways in terms of living arrangements. Jasper and Alice got married shortly after graduation and bought a house. Rose and Emmett had married right out of high school and also bought a house; in the same neighbourhood and everything. Edward got and apartment with Tanya. So that left me on my own. I found this place and liked it. Even though everyone complained how small it was I loved it.

It was exactly a week after when Edward finally called me and asked if he could come over and talk. He sounded pretty serious on the phone and I wasn't sure if I was going to like what was about to happen. When he finally got to the apartment he made his way into my living room and sat on the couch. I sat in a chair on the other side; not sure how close he would want me. Things were definitely weird between us now.

I started, "So how have you been?" That's a good way to start; right?

He groane0d; not good. "Fine Bella. I've just been pretty stressed out this past week."

"Want to talk about it?"

He nodded, "Yea. I talked to Tanya and things are ok now. Well they're better. Better than they have been in a long time."

"What do you mean?"

He took a breath, "Well we talked about what happened. You know the night I saw her. Anyways she cried and told me all about it. She was pretty upset and Laurent; the guy she works with, was there to comfort her. She didn't even realize what she had done till after."

I stared at him confused for a minute, "Ok? So she was upset and she banged the first guy she saw?"

"Jesus Bella you don't have to be so crass."

I was frustrated now, "Well I don't understand."

He sighed, "Well we talked about it and I forgive her."

I shot up, "What? Why? Aren't you worried it'll happen again?"

He stood up too, "Listen Bella. Tanya and I both made mistakes and we're ready to work past them together. That's what people do in relationship." Both made mistakes... ouch.

I just shook my head at him, "Whatever Edward, when this happens again don't come bitching to me."

I could see on his face he was getting angry too, "It won't happen again. She said it was a one time thing. She's pregnant. Three months. That's why she's upset."

Well now this made perfect sense. I couldn't help it, "You sure it's yours?"

He slammed his fist onto the coffee table. I jumped back. He yelled at me this time, "Bella! She said it happened once because she was upset. She's three months pregnant; it's mine. You know I've always wanted kids and Tanya and I are going to have this child together! We're going to raise it together; like a family. We've already agreed to work through our problems. I don't know why you can't be happy for me?"

I stood staring at him for a moment. Why couldn't I be happy for him? Maybe because I was in love with him.

I swallowed, "I am happy for you Edward. You'll make a great day." I whispered lowly.

He smiled at me and came over. He wrapped me in a hug, "Thank you Bella. I can't wait. I'm going to be a dad." I pulled back and looked at him. He had the biggest smile on his face. I was jealous; I wanted to be the one to make him smile this way. "Anyways sorry to cut this short but Tanya and I are meeting with my parents tomorrow to tell them the good news. I'll see you around?"

I nodded at him and put on the biggest smile I could. He smile again and kissed my forehead before he left. Once he was gone I locked the door and slumped against it.

I started sobbing loudly. I put my hands to my mouth to try and control them but I couldn't. I cried for so many things. Edward was having a child. A child with Tanya. She was going to be carrying is baby. Something I thought of many times before.

My chest ached so badly. I managed to bring myself to my feet and went to me bed. I laid down and wrapped my arms around my pillow. I hugged it to my chest and continued sobbing into it. I felt asleep crying into my pillow. Life was changing and I didn't like the way it was.

**:( Aww poor Bella. I'm so sad.**

**Please leave some reviews :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own the characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

I was glad it was a Friday that Edward had informed me of his pending fatherhood. The rest of the weekend was spent wallowing in bed and crying my eyes out. The phone rang a few times and I knew I had a few messages from both Rose and Alice. I knew what they would say and I didn't feel like dealing with it at the moment.

I managed on Monday to drag my ass to work. It was a crap job at a small newspaper. I was an assistant. My friend often tried to get me to apply for something else but I was always doubting myself. So here I was one year after graduation and doing a job where all I needed was my High School Diploma.

I walked into the office and made my over to my boss. Victoria was nice enough; even though she often looked down on me since I was 'just an assistant'. I was more qualified then she was but I didn't say anything.

She smiled when I approached, "Perfect timing Bella! I need you to bring this down to Jenks office and get him to review it."

I grabbed the folder and made my was to the 2nd floor. Jenks was a bawling old man. But that didn't stop him from flirting with everyone and thinking he was the hottest thing on this earth. Just what I needed after a long weekend filled with tears right?

I knocked on his door and heard a muffled 'come in'. When I walked in I saw him look up from his desk and rake his eyes over my body. I shuddered slightly, feeling a little violated there.

I brought the folder forward, "Victoria needs you to review this." He grabbed the folder and lightly ran his hand over my wrist. I quickly brought my hand back; that would need to be disinfected.

"I'll do it right away. Is there anything I can help you with?" He raised his eyebrows and licked his lips. Aww gross I'm about to be sick.

I shook my head, "No thanks. Just get that to Victoria." I quickly left the office before he could say anything more. Before returning to my cubical I made a stop at the bathroom and washed my hand and wrist thoroughly.

The rest of the week passed much the same way. When I arrived home after work Friday night the phone was ringing. It was Alice and I knew I couldn't avoid her forever. I ran in and answered it breathlessly.

"What have you been doing to sound flustered Bella?" Alice asked.

I laughed, "I just ran to get the phone. I didn't want to miss the opportunity to talk to you again Alice."

She laughed, "Right? That's why you haven't answered your phone in about a week?"

I weakly said, "Sorry." Even though I wasn't really.

"Doesn't matter. I was just checking to make sure you'd be at the BBQ tomorrow." Crap. I forgot about that. Every fourth of July Carlisle and Esme had a BBQ at their home. Lots of family and friends were invited. They started the tradition after moving to Seattle to be closer to their children.

"Right." I said, "I forgot."

"Well good thing I called to remind you. I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked.

I sighed, "Of course Alice. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yay! Bye Bella!" I hung the phone up. Tomorrow I would be seeing Esme and Carlisle. Rose with Emmett. Alice with Jasper. And of course Edward with Tanya. Surely everyone would now know that she was pregnant too. Another thing to rub in my face. I knew I needed to suck this up though and go. Tomorrow would be a long day that was for sure.

The next morning I got dressed slowly. I really didn't want to go; but I also didn't want to disappoint Esme. I was looking forward to seeing her. She was so much like my mom that I just felt drawn to her. I missed mom like crazy. At least I had Esme to turn to when I needed anything.

I got dressed in a simple t-shirt and jeans with running shoes. What was the point of dressing up? There would be no one there to impress.

I drove my old truck towards their house. I knew I needed a new vehicle maybe I would get one soon. There were already a lot of vehicles there. I noticed the silver Volvo and felt my heart stutter for a moment. I took a deep calming breath and made my way to their backyard.

As soon as I rounded the corner I was assaulted by the pixie. "I'm so happy you're here. I missed you."

I laughed, "I missed you too Alice." I saw Esme and Rose both make their way over too. I hugged both of them. I hadn't seen them in awhile so I missed them. There were a lot of people that I got to catch up with.

I knew both Alice and Rose were trying to get my alone so I tried avoiding them as much as possible. This was definitely not the place to get into anything. I noticed Edward about an hour into the party. Tanya was firmly attached to his hip so I decided it was best to just ignore them both.

I was picking some food from the appetizers when I felt arms circled around me and hug me from behind.

My breath caught when I felt his lips near my ear and he said, "Not even going to say hi to your best friend? I'm hurt Bella."

I put my best smile on and turned around. I hugged him back and said, "I didn't realize you were here yet Edward. How are you?"

He looked at me sceptically but I just kept smiling. I'd hope he didn't see how much pain I was in just being around him. I guess he didn't see anything because he smiled back.

"Things are good. Great actually. Everyone is pretty excited for the baby. Esme is over the moon for her first grandchild." He laughed. I felt a pang in my chest again but kept my smile up. "We had an ultrasound the other day and it was just incredible. Seeing my little baby."

"Well congratulations. Excuse me, I really need to go to the bathroom."

He nodded and said, "Well don't be a stranger. I miss you." I smile and walked away. I missed him too. But I couldn't keep doing this to myself.

As I was making my way to the bathroom I overheard two voices talking in the living room. I didn't mean to eavesdrop but I heard Tanya talking and that got the better of me.

She was saying, "Edward is just so perfect and forgiving."

The other woman said, "You're so lucky. This child is going to be beautiful. I'm glad things worked out."

"Yea. Well I explained how I made a mistake and then he said he made one too so we decided to forgive each other and fix this. We love each other so much."

The other voice raised a bit, "He made a mistake too?"

Tanya sighed, "Yes. He said when he saw me he was just so heartbroken he went to someone else."

The other voice gasped, "Who?"

"He didn't say. He said it wasn't anyone important so it didn't matter." I backed away then.

No one important. Another piece of my heart on the floor. I walked as fast as I could to the bathroom. I could feel the tears running down my face and I didn't want anyone to see me.

Inside the bathroom I locked the door and started taking deep breaths. This wasn't the place to have a breakdown. I needed to get this under control and save it for home. When I managed to get everything under control I fixed my hair and checked myself in the mirror. My eyes were slightly red but you couldn't tell whether I had been crying or not. Satisfied with myself I made my way back outside.

I noticed that Carlisle had started the speech and was thanking everyone for coming. After he was done I noticed Edward make his way to the microphone. He grabbed it and started talking.

"I just want to thank everyone for all the congratulations. Tanya and I are extremely excited for the new addition in our family." He then looked towards Tanya and got down on one knee. My eyes widened and my breath started coming in gasps. I heard a few other people around me gasp. "Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife Tanya?" I could feel the tears prickling at my eyes.

She screamed yes and then launched herself at him where they started kissing. I looked around and made eye contact with both Rose and Alice. They both were watching me and they both looked at me with such pity. Slowly they started walking towards me.

I backed away and ran back to my truck. I could hear Rose and Alice shouting my name but I didn't stop. I jumped into my truck, started it and drove off.

I managed to make it all the way home and slammed my door behind me. The phone was ringing and it pissed me off. I yanked it out of the wall and then threw it against the wall near the TV. I was angry and so upset and so extremely hurt.

I fell to the floor clutching my chest. My breath was coming in deeper gasps and I was crying. I couldn't hold anything in and it was all coming out at once. I sat on the floor holding my chest where my heart was and sobbed into the night.

**Nothing seems to be going right. Poor poor Bella. I'm sad.**

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own the characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Chapter 4**

**BPOV**

I didn't plug my phone in after the disaster of that night. Mainly it was because it was broken into tiny pieces. But also because I didn't want to talk to anyone right now. It was officially three days after the party and the long weekend was coming to an end. I knew I would have to be back to work soon and I couldn't let this affect my job. I couldn't let it affect my life anymore but I saw no way around not ever being hurt again if I remained friends with Edward. Just this past month he had hurt me more than he ever has in my short 23 years of life.

I was so sick to my stomach. I would try to eat and then I would picture Edward on one knee and just have to throw my food away. It was disgusting and well, it was really upsetting.

When Tuesday came around I managed to drag myself into the shower before work. The day was uneventful. I had a few emails from various Cullen family members. One from Edward asking me to call him. I wrote them all one generic e-mail that said;

_Forgot to mention a conference I needed to attend in Portland. Will be gone for two weeks. Miss you all and hope to see you when I get back._

_-Bella_

It wasn't a complete lie. I sometimes go on conference calls and what not. I didn't have one this week but I seriously couldn't deal with this right now and just needed my space.

Work was boring as usual. I did stuff that Victoria asked me and what not. The weekend passed uneventful mainly because I laid and bed and felt sorry for myself. I managed to start eating again. Also got sick a few times, dizzy and hit a wall at work. Some people laughed and I did too. Which felt good for a change.

I was in the copy room doing copies for Victoria when another assistant Demetri walked in. I smiled at him. He was nice enough. And pretty good looking too.

"How are you Bella?"

I smiled at him, "I'm fine thanks. How was your weekend?"

He shrugged, "I didn't do anything. Avoided parental phone calls." I laughed with him. "What did you do?"

I cleared my throat, "ugh. Nothing either. I was feeling a little umm... under the weather." Yea that works.

"I've heard a few people have been sick." Really? Good I'll stick with that.

I just smiled at him. What else was there to say.

He cleared his throat this time and I looked at him, "I was wondering whether you would like to have dinner with my Friday night?"

My eyes widened, I hadn't expected that. "Sure... Friday sounds nice." Why not? Not like I have anything else going on.

He smiled and pulled his phone out, "Can I had your number? You can text me your address and I'll pick you up at say 7?"

I took his phone and put my number in there, "7 sounds perfect." He smiled, waved and walked away. I was actually smiling too. It felt like it had been away since I had a genuine smile on my face. Maybe this would be a good thing.

The rest of the week I went to work. Got sick once or twice, maybe I was sick with the flu going around. I talked to Demetri a few times. He was such a nice guy I wondered why I had never noticed him before.

Thursday night after I work I managed to make my way to the local Futureshop store. I picked up a new phone deciding this had went on long enough. Once home I unpacked it, read the manual and plugged it into my wall.

I stared at it for a few minutes debating whether to call anyone to let them know I was alive. Just as I was reaching for the phone there was a knock on my door. I look warily at it. I wasn't sure if I wanted to answer it or not. I slowly stood up and made my way over to it. I peeked in the hole and saw Alice and Rose. I didn't know whether to be relieved or not.

Then I heard Alice's voice, "I know you're home Bella. I saw that heap of junk you call a truck parked in the lot." She yelled through the door.

Busted. I reluctantly opened the door and they both came in. I gave each a hug before the settle onto the couch.

Rose started, "Are you avoiding us?"

I cleared my throat, "Why would I be?"

Alice looked at me, "Really Bella? We going to play it like this?"

I knew they would catch my lie, "Fine, yes, I've been avoiding you guys."

Alice looked hurt for a moment then asked, "Why?"

I shrugged, "I just didn't want to talk about it right away. And I know you Alice, you would have tried to make me talk about it and I wasn't in the mood."

"She's right Alice. You always need to talk about shit right away."

"Hey!" Alice shouted, "No ganging up on me. Rose we're supposed to gang up on Bella. That was the plan." I laughed and so did the Rose. "So why don't you tell us what's going on?"

"Nothing is. Edward and I are friends. He told me she was pregnant and then I witnessed the proposal just like the rest of you did."

Rose nodded, "Anything else happen?"

I looked at her, "Like what?"

Rose shrugged, "I don't know. You just seemed really hurt and I thought something might have happened."

I shook my head, "No nothing happened. I guess I just finally realized how much time I wasted. I realized how stupid I've been."

Alice came over and hugged, "You're not stupid. You've been in love with him. I know it's all bad timing; but maybe..."

I cut her off, "There's no maybe Alice. He's having a baby with her and they're getting married. I need to move on."

Rose nodded, "You should move on. Let's not waste any more time on Edwards' stupid ass."

We all laughed. I loved Rose. I explained to them about my date with Demetri tomorrow. The girls were great and never brought up Edward again. They went through my closet to pick something appropriate to wow Demetri with. I was actually getting excited for this date. It had been awhile but I was sure things would be good. Maybe Demetri would turn out to be the guy for me?

We ordered pizza and got caught up on each other's lives. I had missed the girls and was glad we were finally catching up. Rose told us how her and Emmett had decided to start trying for kids. Rose was excited because she had always wanted to be a mom. She would make a terrific mother. They only started trying so they weren't getting their hopes for something happening soon. I was happy for the both of them. They would make wonderful parents when the time came. Rose said so far her and Emmett were just enjoying the trying part. Alice and I cringed at this part. We didn't need to know the details how many times a day they had sex and which places they had sex at.

Alice started talking about how Jasper got accepted into a prestigious high school. For upper class people obviously. It was a private school and he was their history professor. This was a subject Jasper loved so that was great for him.

Alice was opening her own store. I remember her having talked about it before but she was approved for a loan from the bank and managed to find a empty store front. Rose and I were both excited for her. She seemed so happy and we all knew this was what Alice was meant to do.

I had thought we had agreed not to mention Edward anymore but before Alice and Rose left Alice hugged me and told me some news about him. She knew I wasn't ready to talk to him yet but she said he was a little frustrated with me for not having even stuck around to congratulate him. Thanks to Alice though she told him I was feeling really sick and hadn't even seen the proposal. I wasn't sure whether to be happy about this or not. It meant that Edward would eventually find me to share his so-called great news. She also told me that Tanya wanted the wedding before the baby was born but Edward was adamant about waiting till after. She wasn't able to change his mind so apparently the wedding would be sometime after February, which was when Tanya was due.

Friday's work day passed slowly. I seriously thought that at one point maybe time started going backwards because it was forever. Finally I got home, showered and dress in the clothing Alice and Rose had helped me pick out.

At 6:45 I heard a knock on my door. Weird. I thought Demetri had said 7. I didn't even check the peep hole and when I opened it I noticed it wasn't Demetri. It was Edward.

I was stunned for a minute before I said, "Oh. Hey."

Edward's eyes raked my body and then said, "Oh? Are you expecting someone? Why are you all dressed up? You look nice though." Look nice. Thanks.

I just smiled, "Thanks Edward. Sorry but I am waiting for someone."

He raised an eyebrow, "Who?"

"Just a guy from work who asked me out for tonight."

"Oh. Was he at the conference with you?"

I nodded, "Yeah. We hung out a bit and he asked me out to dinner once we got back." I'm a horrible liar please don't let Edward know.

"Oh." He said. "I just thought since you got back into town we could catch up." He looked hopeful.

"Sorry Edward. Umm.. Maybe tomorrow?" I didn't really want to. But I knew I couldn't avoid Edward forever. He would know something was up then.

He smiled sadly, "Sure. We have some things to talk about. I miss you. Have fun on your date." I smiled back sadly and whispered I missed him too. I watched as he walked away. I could feel a big ache in my heart again. I really needed this to stop or I would never be able to live my life.

Demetri showed up shortly after Edward left. He took me to this beautiful Italian restaurant. Everything looked so good on the menu. I ended up ordering some garlic bread and just the house special spaghetti. Demetri ordered some mushroom ravioli. We talked about anything and everything. The atmosphere was so laid back I was enjoying how comfortable this was. He came closer throughout our conversation until he was sitting right next to me in the booth and was holding onto my hand.

When the food arrived he grabbed his utensils. I caught a whiff of his food and my head started spinning. I leaned over his lap and ended up getting sick right there. I was so mortified. He jumped out of the booth and started yelling. I cannot believe I did that.

"I'm so sor.."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He yelled at me. I started to feel my eyes watering. "You're crying now? You puked on me! Are you PMSing or something?"

I couldn't control the tears. I hadn't been yell at or made such a fool of myself out in public in awhile. I stood from the table and left the restaurant. Demetri had started yelling degrading things at me and I decided I didn't have to sit around and listen to him. I caught a cab and hoped in before Demetri could say worst things.

PMSing my ass. I had that last week... I stopped my train of thought. Well I should have had it last week. I started calculating in my head. My eyes widened. I was late. That never happened before. As the cab was driving past a late night pharmacy I asked him to pull over for a minute. I ran inside found the pregnancy tests and bought 4 different kinds.

When I made it home that night I ran right into the bathroom and peed on all 4. It said I had to wait 3 minutes for the results. I walked back into the living and started pacing. I brought my hand to my stomach and then shook it off. That was just too freaky. I started thinking back as to how this could have happened.

I was always on the pill but my old one made me sick that I stopped it before even starting College. Whenever I had boyfriends I always made them use a condom. The last person I slept with was Edward the night we got drunk. Before him it had been almost 8 months since my last boyfriend. Oh god did Edward use a condom? The memories were fuzzy, I was so drunk I never noticed whether he did or not.

After the 3 minutes were up I walked back to the bathroom and held my breath. I peered on the counter where all 4 tests sat. They all said the same thing; positive.

**Damn Bella really can't catch a break. We have a preggo Bella now and we all know who the daddy is. Uh oh... What to do?**

**Leave some love please **


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own the characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Chapter 5**

**BPOV**

Positive. All four of them said the exact same thing. There was no doubt in my mind now that I was in fact pregnant. I had been getting sick a few times lately, I was dizzy and my period was a no show. Oh god! What am I going to do?

Then another thought hit me, this was Edward's child. What the hell was I going to do about that? He was getting married to someone else. Did I really want Tanya playing step-mommy to my baby? Oh god! Everyone would know that I was the one Edward had slept with. They'd feel even sorrier for me. I would be labelled a slut. I had slept with a committed man. Even though they had problems. I also knew that not many people knew that Tanya had cheated, why would they? I would be labelled a slut that was trying to ruin a perfect relationship. I snorted at that, their relationship definitely wasn't perfect. Heck, I was sure had she not been pregnant they wouldn't even be together. Would Edward and I be together? I shook my head from those thoughts, no point wondering what if.

Demetri was the furthest thing from my mind now. Sure I was a little upset about the things he said and now I really didn't even regret getting sick on him. Now I saw it as he deserved it! I knew I'd probably have to deal with him on Monday at work though. Ugh. What things would he tell people at the office about me? Ok now I was worrying again about Demetri. Thank you overactive brain.

Back to the baby. I brought my hands to my stomach. What was I going to do? I decided the best thing to do would be to get tested. Make sure I was in fact pregnant. Oh no! Tested too. If Edward didn't wear a condom, which obviously he didn't, what if he had something from Tanya?

That did it! I ran to the toilet and got sick again. Doctor's appointment needed to be made immediately. I needed this confirmed.

I called in sick to work on Monday and had managed to get into my doctor's office that morning. I was so nervous waiting in the room with all the other patients. If I was in fact pregnant I'd probably need to find myself an OB. The nurse then called my name. I got up, followed her into a room when she passed me a cup and asked me to pee in it. I did as I was told and waited for my doctor.

Dr. Irina Hale came in. She's been my doctor since I moved to Seattle. I'm accident prone so my visits were quite frequent. She looked over my file.

She smiled up at me, "Looks like congratulations are in order." I groaned. "I'm guessing this wasn't planned then?" I shook my head. I just couldn't bring myself to talk right now. "By your levels and your last period date I'm going to say the baby will be due in May. So that makes you just over a month pregnant." She looked at me for a moment sighed, "Are you planning on keeping the baby Bella? You have options. Here are some pamphlets."

I leaned forward and grabbed them. The first one was about a healthy pregnancy, the second about adoption and the last one abortion with a list of clinic numbers. I didn't know what I would be doing yet. But like the Dr. Irina had said; I had options.

"Thank you." I whispered. Irina smiled at me again and left. I slowly got up and left the hospital. What would I do?

That night at home I started reading all three. Was I ready to be a mother? My phone rang and the I.D. said Edward. I definitely didn't need to deal with him at the moment. I had promised to hang out with him this past weekend but obviously after my discovery that didn't happen.

I logged onto my laptop and started reading about my options again. I wasn't ready for this. I knew I couldn't do it. I decided I would have an abortion. Just thinking the words made my heart sink a bit, could I really do that?

I managed to call a clinic and they were able to do it the next day. I guess my whole problem would be done tomorrow. I needed to call into work again to say I was sick. The receptionist didn't sound too happy but did say I sounded like crap. Thanks?

The next morning I followed the directions to the abortion clinic. There were a few people standing outside of it who were declaring I was committing murder. I couldn't listen to them. I tried my best to ignore them and pushed past them. Once inside I filled out the necessary paper work and waited.

A nurse told me in details what the procedure would entail. She told me every specific thing that would happen. I was starting to feel a little queasy. She told me to get undressed and to get into the robe and lay on the table. I did as I was told and waited to the doctor to come in.

I looked around the room and there were posters of babies on the wall. Really? You're going to show me a cute baby when I'm getting rid of mine. Mine. My baby. Sure there was a part that was Edward but that was just a part. This baby was mine too. I lay on the table stunned for a minute thinking it over. Mine.

I quickly got up and back dressed. I walked out into the hallway and saw no one. I snuck around the corner and out the door. The people who previously told me about murder smiled at me. I guess I wasn't in there long enough to have had the procedure so they knew what I had done.

I got into my old truck and drove home. Could I really do this? Could I really bring my child into this world and take care of it? Would I make a good mom?

When I was at home I made myself some lunch and started thinking more about my decision. After lunch I looked around my apartment. One bedroom, I would need to find a bigger place. I looked outside my window and saw my truck; that would have to go too. I didn't have to worry about money, I would be fine financially.

Then I started wondering what mom and dad would have thought. I started crying a bit. When I was younger mom always talked about she couldn't wait for a grandchild. Well she could wait, she just couldn't wait until I was ready. Dad wanted a boy to finally take someone with him fishing on the weekend. He was going to make him a man's man. He would have been so happy. They both would have been.

Would they have been ok with me raising it alone? I wasn't sure. Mom always said I was so strong and could do whatever I wanted. I knew she always had faith in me. I just needed faith in myself. I could do this. I would.

Now there was one more thing I had to think about. Did I want to tell Edward? He was preparing for his and Tanya's child. They were getting married for crying out loud. They had their plan. I wasn't part of that plan and my child wasn't or wouldn't be either. Tanya would freak. Would she try to get Edward to tell me to get an abortion? Would she try to hurt my child when I told her no? Did I want to make Edward decide between the both of us? He already proposed to Tanya, he would pick her. He said she was the one.

I couldn't tell Edward that this was his child. What would he think of me having a one-night stand? Well we actually did that; together. Would he judge me? Oh god, he's going to be a doctor one day, he would figure it out. He'd know this was his child. What would he do then?

I decided then and there. I had to do what was best for my child and for myself. I couldn't tell Edward. I would have this baby myself and raise it by myself. I couldn't let Edward know. That meant that he wouldn't be able to be around me for my pregnancy. I didn't want to hide my child from the world like I was ashamed. No. I had to push Edward away. Cut off our friendship. I had to this for my future.

Cutting Edward out would mean all of the Cullen's too. I couldn't let them know I was pregnant, they would eventually tell Edward. Cutting the Cullen's out of my life hurt. Just the thought was hurting me, could I really do it in real life? But I knew I needed to. Esme and Carlisle were like parents to me after mom and dad had died. This would hurt them. Oh god, Alice and Rose too.

I started crying because this all hurt. But I knew what I had to do. Goodbye the Cullen's. This needed to be done for my baby. I would cut the Cullen's out. Then I would find a new apartment, a new car and a new job. I couldn't stay there because once I thought about it, I really did hate it. I would find a new job! I could do this... I would do this.

**Bella has decided to keep the baby. Sorry if the mention of abortion offends anyone. It's an option and I'm ProChoice. But for my story she has to have the baby. **

**She's decided to cut the Cullen's off because she doesn't want Edward to know. Some of you may not agree but it's just a story!**

**Leave reviews please **


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own the characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Chapter 6**

**BPOV**

It was now Wednesday and I was sitting in my cubicle waiting for Victoria to give me work to do. It was pretty quiet around here. A lot of the people were avoiding me in case I got sick on them too. Apparently Demetri had told the tale of our failed date on Monday morning. I didn't mind, I didn't know anyone here nor did I really care.

As I was waiting for work I decided to grab a newspaper and look through the careers section. I was surprised to see that there were actually a few people hiring that required someone with my degree. I started up my computer and pulled up a resume. I decided to fix all the necessary information on here first. After that I found a few of the e-mail addresses where people were hiring and I sent them my resume. It couldn't hurt, right?

I then looked through the apartment rental ads. There seemed to be some nice ones here. I decided to take down a few numbers and during my lunch break I would call a few places to see if I could get in a viewing. I had already talked to my landlord this morning saying that this would be my last month there. He was sad to see me go but understood that I'd eventually want a new place. I was paranoid after that encounter; could people already tell I was pregnant?

I spent an hour before heading to work looking at myself in the mirror. My breasts were slightly bigger but not by much. My stomach still flat. I was just paranoid. No way would I be showing this soon into the pregnancy.

During lunch time I managed to set 2 apartment viewings. They were all in desirable locations and all seemed to be priced fairly well. The areas where nowhere near anywhere I knew the Cullen's would visit. Last thing I needed was to cut off contact and then be one of their neighbours. That'd be a little odd.

After work I made my way to the first apartment. It was fairly nice and clean. The layout wasn't that great but I mean I could probably make it work. As I was examining the size of the second bedroom, this would be the babies' room, I heard some banging coming from the wall shared between apartments. Then I heard groaning and moaning. I could hear them as though they were right next to me. I smiled kindly at the landlord but told him that I doubt this was the place for me.

I easily found the next apartment. Across the street there was a children's playground. I smiled watching some of the children chase each other around.

I went up to the front desk and spoke to the woman, "Hi I'm Bella Swan. I'm here to view the 2 bedroom apartment."

She smiled at me, "I'm sorry Bella. Someone came earlier and already said they would take it."

"Oh. Ok then, thank you." Well this sucked. I was excited to be looking for an apartment; new start and all.

Before I made it out the door the woman said, "We do have a 3 bedroom on the 2nd floor available if you're interested?"

I smiled and nodded. I could do 3 bedrooms. It would definitely be bigger. Spare bedroom could come in handy when I had guests. Well I needed to make friends first in order to have guests.

When the woman opened the apartment I looked at the massive entrance. I walked further in and was in the kitchen. It was modern and very nice. The living room was bigger than the one I had at the moment. I looked in all three bedrooms. This was perfect.

I smiled at the woman again, I had been doing this a lot to her, "How much is this place?"

"Well its $850 without utilities or you can choose to go with the standard apartment rate that's $1,000 a month and utilities provided through the complex."

"It's perfect. I'll take it."

She laughed, "Well we just need to draw up the paperwork then. The parking is located at the back and it's a secured entrance with a guard stationed, then we need $500 deposit for after you move in case there are damages and then we require just your first and last month's rent."

I grabbed the papers and started filling them out. I couldn't believe how lucky I had gotten with finding this place. Maybe luck was finally on my side. I paid her with a check. I didn't have to worry about money. She also informed me about a great moving company that a lot of tenants use. I would definitely need their help if I was doing this all on my own.

I was in such high spirits driving home. This was going to be a good change. On the elevator ride up to my floor I gently placed my hands onto my belly. This child would have everything. I was getting excited. Then I remembered that I would need to find myself an OB and get all of that set up. Would I want to deliver naturally? I shook my head; there would be time to figure that all out later.

When I got into my apartment I noticed my answering machine flashing. I clicked on it and listened to the messages:

_Hey Bella its Edward. I'm worried about you call me. _Delete.

_Hey B! It's Alice. Let's do shopping this weekend. Call me back. _Delete.

_Hello this message is for Isabella Swan. This is Aro calling from Volturi Publishing. We've just received your resume and are very interested in setting up an interview with you. Please call this number 555-1234 and we'll set up a time that is convenient for you. I look forward to hearing from you._

I jumped from the chair and grabbed a note pad to take down the number. I remember the Volturi Publishing ad. They had been searching for a co-editor. I would have to call them back. I had to get all my papers in order before the interview. I would definitely need to refresh myself and impress them.

I decided that I would just call Alice and Edward back at another time. Let's play up this whole sick thing. I could use the details from my date with Demetri maybe that would satisfy Alice.

The next morning when I woke up and got ready for work there was a bounce in my step. I called before work to set up an interview and surprisingly they wanted to meet right away so it was scheduled right after work. To say I was nervous was an understatement. I was nervous as hell.

Victoria was a royal bitch all day long. She sneered a lot when I walked by which I did not understand. Eventually I heard two girls talking in the bathroom about Victoria and Demetri being on a break but how Victoria had hoped it wouldn't be long. Damn, I had no idea they had been an item. Hopefully I would be out of here soon.

After work I drove to Volturi Publishing. It was in a nice high rise building and it looked very professional. I was very intimated. I walked to the receptionist and explained how I was there for an interview. She told me to take a seat and that it would just be a moment. When I was called to the back I followed her into one of the offices. There was an older looking man sitting behind the desk. He stood when we entered and extended his hand.

"Welcome Miss Swan. I'm Aro. I'll be interviewing you this evening. I just want to thank you for being able to come in so soon."

"Thank you for the opportunity Aro. Please call me Bella."

He smiled, "Alright Bella, well let's get started."

He proceeded to ask me questions regarding school and how I had found it. I told him about my history or lack thereof. He seemed very understanding and had even shared the fact that he too had taken time from his current career for somewhat of a break.

At the end he stood, "Thank you for coming in Bella. I would like to official welcome you to the team if you're interested."

I stood stunned before I found my voice, "Excuse me?" I was shocked.

He laughed, "You're the best candidate we've interviewed. I have much confidence that this will be the beginning of beautiful working agreement. That is, if you're interested."

"Of course I am. Thank you Aro! This is incredible."

"Well I assume you'll need to give your other employment notice. Can we expect you to start in two weeks time?"

I nodded, "Absolutely!"

"Wonderful! Just see Heidi at the front desk to fill out the tax information. I will see you in two weeks Bella bright and early 8 a.m."

I smiled and walked away. Heidi was extremely friendly and had even helped me fill out all of the paperwork. She seemed like someone that I could get along with quite easily.

After that I drove home in somewhat of a daze. I couldn't believe all of the good things coming my way. I half expected someone to jump out and say "Gotcha", you've been punked.

At home there were no messages for which I was grateful for. My next task now was looking for an OB. I took a few numbers off the internet and promised myself that I would try to call tomorrow.

I also started packing some of my things. The moving company would be here in 10 days to help me move all of my things. I figured I could occupy my time with packing most of my stuff up.

The next day at work I was extremely nervous. I knew I shouldn't be; but I was quitting. I wonder what they would say. I brought Victoria her coffee. She wasn't overly friendly again. I guess she hadn't really gotten the details of our horrible date. When I figured I had put this off for long enough I asked Victoria if she had a moment. She didn't seem happy with spending much time with me.

I sat down and handed her my letter. She looked at it for a moment then said, "What's this?"

I cleared my throat, "That's my two weeks notice."

"You're quitting!" She yelled.

I jumped back slightly, "I decided that it was time that I actually put my degree to some use."

"Fine whatever. You have two weeks left. Now get back to work." I noticed how she didn't seem to care that I was leaving but whatever. Not my problem anymore. I was moving onto bigger and better things.

That night when I got home I knew that I had to prepare myself for the one thing I was truly putting off. Damn I forgot to call the OB maybe I should now. I stopped myself, there was no avoiding this.

I picked the phone up and dialled the all too familiar number.

"Bella?"

"Hey Edward. Sorry I haven't called you back. I was ugh... I was sick the past few days and wasn't really myself."

"Are you ok, are you feeling better?" Not really. I'm about to do something horrible to you but other than that, things are actually quite great in my life. Oh and by the way I'm pregnant; you're the dad.

"Yeah. I'm much better now."

"Great we really need to get together and catch up. I feel like I haven't seen you in so long."

"Right! It has been awhile."

"So meet at your place Friday?" I looked around my apartment. I had boxes everywhere. This was something I didn't want to explain.

"How about we go out Friday to that coffee shop we use to visit all the time in College."

"Good idea. It's been awhile since we've visited it."

"Yup. So see you Friday at 6?"

"6 it is. I miss you Bella."

"I miss you too." I whispered before I hung up the phone. I knew what I would have to do Friday but it didn't make things easier.

I would have to make Edward so angry with me that he wouldn't want to be my friend anymore. I had to make him hate me.

**Things are coming together and falling apart. Stay tuned for more !**

**Review please **


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own the characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Chapter 7**

**BPOV**

I paced nervously in front of the coffee shop. Should I wait out here? Should I sit down? I looked at my watch and noticed it was 5:45. I decided to head inside and order a hot chocolate. Dr. Irina had given me a list of bad food and unfortunately for me coffee had found a way onto it. I was extremely nervous for this meeting. Well gathering. Whatever the hell you'd call it. I knew I was a horrible liar but I prayed to god I could pull this off. Maybe if he was angry enough he wouldn't notice.

I heard the door jingle and looked up. I saw the green eyes I loved so much and missed. He smiled when he saw me and I couldn't help but smile back. I cursed myself for my lack of self control. He came over and hugged me tightly. Part of me never wanted to let him go.

He pulled away and said, "I missed you! Do you want me to grab you another coffee?"

I shook my head and smiled, "No thanks. One cup is enough for me." He just nodded his head and went to order his drink. I sat down and tried to get my head back together. What lines were I going to say? Dammit, I forgot them all.

Once he had his cup he came over and sat across from me. He smiled and took a sip and said, "I've missed you Bells. It's been awhile."

I nodded, "Yea I haven't been feeling the greatest lately." Well that was true. Apparently morning sickness isn't just in the morning and don't even get me started on smells.

"Well I hope you're feeling better. You seem good."

I smiled, "Thanks Edward. So... ugh... How have you been?" I remembered Alice told him I had left the party early. Would he share the news with me now?

"Good good. Excellent actually. I missed you at my parents BBQ a few weeks ago."

"I wasn't feeling well. Actually, I left shortly after seeing you. Trust me I have been pretty sick. I'm sure my date Demetri from last week can vouch."

He looked at me confused, "What do you mean?"

I blushed and looked down, "I kind of got sick on him during our date last Friday."

He belched out a loud laugh, "No way!" I blushed more and just nodded. It was so easy being this way with Edward. Then I remembered I had a purpose here. "That's just priceless. Totally sounds like you too."

"Ok! Ok! I get it. It's hilarious. Moving on..."

"Right. Well anyways I guess I still need to share the good news then. I proposed to Tanya!" He said it so excitedly. I knew this was the time now. Game on.

"Huh." I said and sat back not looking really interested.

He frowned, "Aren't you going to say anything?"

I looked at him confused, "Such as...?" I knew I was being a bitch but that was the whole point right. Bitch Bella was here and she was taking no prisoners. Time to make little Eddie mad.

"Well a congratulations from my best friend would be nice. I thought you'd be happy?"

"Right? I'm sorry. I don't see where you making the biggest mistake of your life is supposed to make me happy."

He stuttered for a moment, "Wha... What do you mean?"

I laughed, "Tanya really? I should be happy about this?"

"You are my best friend I expect..."

I rudely cut him off, "I am your best friend and I'm tired of pretending everything is all fine and dandy. Tanya's a slut. Everyone knows it. I highly doubt she's been faithful to you these past five years. In fact, YOU know she hasn't. Now you're planning on tying yourself to her? Ha! That's quite laughable to be honest."

He was getting angry; good. "What the hell is wrong with you Bella?"

"Me?" I rose my eyebrow in mock confusion, "I think you should look into the mirror and ask that question. Your relationship with Tanya is a joke. I know it and so do you."

He slammed his fist onto the table, "Dammit Bella! I really don't know what the hell your problem is and where the hell all of this is coming from."

"I'm just being honest. It was all fine when you were just having fun with her but this is serious..."

He cut me off this time, "You're right this is serious. We're having a child together."

"Doesn't mean you have to marry the slut."

He stood up. Oh he was furious right now, "I don't appreciate the way you're talking about my future wife Bella. She and I are going to have a child. We are going to be a family. She's made mistakes and so have I but we're working on it."

I knew I'd get hurt in all of this too, "Ouch. Mistake huh."

Guilt flashed in his eyes, "Bella I didn't mean..."

"Whatever Edward. I get it. You were just trying to get back at her right? So when both of you fight do you just go sleep with someone else? Or is it when she's upset she needs someone else to console her?" Low blow I knew it. But this had to be real anger that made him hate me.

He growled, "It was one time."

I laughed, "Says her. You know what Edward you go ahead and marry the Ice Queen. I don't care anymore. But I'm just telling you now that I'm not sticking around for when the biggest mistake of your life blows up in your face."

"What are you saying? Are you making me choose?" He laughed cruelly, "What? Choose between my best friend, or my future wife and child?"

I shook my head, "I'm not making you choose. I'm pretty sure I know who you'd pick and I'm going to try and get out of here with at least some self-respect."

He laughed again, "Self-respect. Says the woman who fucks a man she's not even seeing."

Ok, that hurt. I smiled sadly, "I guess we all make mistakes don't we?"

"Bella I..."

I cut him off again, "Its fine. It's what you think of me, right? I guess this is it." I stood up.

"So this is it? What 23 years of friendship and you're just going to walk away. I thought it was friends forever. But this is what you do right? You run. You did it when you caught Jake cheating in high school. You did it when you and Rose had that huge fight! Heck you did it when your parents died."

I slapped him across the face. "You have no right mentioning them."

"So you get to tell the truth and I have to sit here and take it. I defended you. Tanya always said ridiculous shit about you. Maybe she had been right all along. You want to be a bitch; go right ahead. You're the one who's going to end up dying alone. For all I care you deserve it."

Crap! That stung. I could feel the water in my eyes but I refused to show him. This was it. It was meant to be this way. I planned it; then why did it hurt so much?

"Lose my number Edward." I whispered before I turned and walked away. I didn't hear any sort of response. I managed to make it to my truck and hoped in. I was driving home when I felt the tears spilling from my eyes. I managed to safely pull over into a parking lot where I laid my head on the steering wheel and cried.

I knew I was meant for Edward to push me away and hate me but I had never ever expected some of the things he said to me. It was all sort of cruel. Like I had hurt him so he needed to find something equally if not more painful so that I would be hurt too.

Once there were no more tears I started my truck again and headed home. I walked into my apartment that was now mainly all in boxes. Only a few things left to pack. I decided that I didn't want to think about tonight anymore. I needed to keep busy so I finished packing the rest. I would just buy my food so that I wouldn't have to worry about groceries or dishes. I would be gone by Wednesday. Just this weekend left and three days. I couldn't wait. This apartment was my old life; I was starting a new one.

It was Saturday morning so I decided to call around for an OB. So far I had no luck. All of the doctors were filled up on patients. I called Dr. Irina's office seeing if I could get a recommendation. Luckily she knew just the doctor to call. A Dr. Carmen Forester. She was new to the area and was welcoming new patients. I quickly booked an appointment with her for the following weekend. I would also have an ultrasound done. This excited me. To finally be able to see my baby.

It was now Saturday afternoon when my telephone rang. I paused for a moment debating whether to answer it or not. I looked at the I.D. and noticed the number was Carlisle and Esme's.

I sucked in a breath and answered, "Hello?"

"Bella dear. It's Esme. I just wanted to call and see how you were. Edward came by yesterday and he was pretty angry. Something about the two of you being in a fight. What's going on?"

Cut the Cullen's out. Time for the next part. "I'm sorry Esme but Edward and I aren't agreeing on some things at the moment."

She sighed, "Oh well I hope you figure this all out. I would hate for something to get in-between 23 years of friendship."

"Or someone" I muttered. Too low for her to hear though. "I'm sorry Esme. But I just don't see Edward and I getting passed this. Things are just too complicated now. I think it's time we both went our separate ways."

"You love him." She stated knowingly. "I'm sorry Bella. I guess I can understand your point of view in all of this. I just hope this doesn't mean Carlisle and I still can't be a part of your life."

I shook my head sadly wielding no tears to come, "I'm sorry Esme. I think that would be too difficult."

I could hear Esme's voice shake and I knew she was crying as well, "I'm sorry you feel that way dear. Please, don't make any rash decisions. Carlisle and I will always be here for you. We love you."

Tears escaped now and I wiped them away quickly, "I love you both as well but at some point I just need to learn to move on. I can't see that happening if Edward were to remain in my life."

She took a moment before she spoke, "I understand. If you ever need anything please do not hesitate to call."

"I won't. Goodbye Esme." I knew this would be the last time I would ever talk to her. "I love you and Carlisle so much. Please don't forget that."

"We love you." I hung up the phone and starred at it for a moment. Edward, Esme and Carlisle were now all gone. I felt a giant hole forming in my chest. What I had said to Esme was right though. I couldn't be friends with Edward if I was in love with him. I should have done something regarding that infatuation sooner. Too late now.

There were only two more people who I needed to convince they were better off without me. I knew both Jasper and Emmett would follow their wives. Therefore, I had to convince Alice and Rose. That would be the hardest. They were my longest girlfriends. I told them things I could never tell Edward about. They were my confidants. I knew I would truly be alone after convincing the two of them.

**Bye bye Edward, Esme and Carlisle. Edward you so cruel. Gotta understand though, people say mean things in the heat of the moment. **

**Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own the characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Chapter 8**

**BPOV**

It was Sunday now on what turned out to be the longest weekend of my life. Cutting everyone you love out of your life in one weekend sure takes a lot out of you. I had already called Alice and Rose last night for a shopping trip. I didn't know how I would pull today off but I had to somehow.

We had all decided to meet for lunch before shopping. I didn't want to shop. I was pretty sure they would notice I was starting to gain weight if I didn't fit into my regular size anymore. That would bring on a whole sleuth of questions. I had decided that whatever I was going to do or say needed to be done during lunch. Then I would be able to go home and just sleep the rest of my weekend away. It had been an exhausting one.

As I was walking to the entrance of the restaurant I saw both Alice and Rose waiting for me. They smiled and each of them gave me a hug. We were seated immediately and were given menus. I was slowly browsing my menu trying to put it off just a little longer.

Alice coughed and I looked up at her. She smiled sadly, "I heard about the fight with Edward."

I just nodded not sure how to respond. Rose continued for Alice, "I'm sure it was just things said in the moment. You two will be back to your regular selves in no time."

I shook my head this time, "No Rose. I don't think so."

"Well why not? You've had fights before and you managed to work through them."

This was it. It was time already. "I'm sorry Rose but this is different than any other fight. I can't accept that he is going to marry Tanya. I think he's making the biggest mistake of his life and I won't stand around watching it all fall to pieces years from now."

Alice started now, "Who says it will fall to pieces. Maybe they will have a great life together. I know you love him and everything but at some point you just need to accept him and Tanya. Time to get over it already."

My voice rose a bit, "Excuse me? Since when are you all for Edward and Tanya. If I remember correctly you never liked her."

Alice shrugged, "We've been talking lately. I mean she is going to my sister-in-law and she's really quite nice."

Rose added, "She doesn't seem as unfriendly once you get to know her. I'm sure if you gave her a chance Bella you would see that the two of you could really get along."

"I have no idea where all of this is coming from. If you two want to buddy buddy with her go right ahead but you can count me out. All of a sudden you are both making her out to be this great person. Well she isn't. She cheated on him for crying out loud!" I was nearly shouting now.

Rose was the first to speak this time, "Well he's no saint either. According to Tanya he cheated too. Probably picked up some trashy nobody from the bar just to get what he needed and get back at Tanya."

Alice was nodding her head to this. Could they not see how heartbroken my face must have looked? They were talking about me. Granted they didn't know I was the person who Edward had slept with but still, that shit hurt.

I whispered, "How do you know she was a trashy nobody? She could be someone pretty respectable."

Alice laughed, "Please Bella. Tanya even told me that Edward couldn't even really remember what happened that night. God he wasn't even sure he had slept with anyone and he sure didn't remember a name."

I tried controlling my temper. It seemed that they were all becoming great friends with Tanya. I realized now that ending all of this would be for the best. I wouldn't ever have to hear about perfect Edward and Tanya ever again.

"Well seeing as you and Tanya are such great friends why didn't you invite her out shopping with you. I'm sure she would just love that." I said with a much distaste as I could muster.

Rose, "Look I know you might feel a bit threatened. I can understand how you feel..."

I cut her off, "Actually you can't. Neither of you can. You both have Emmett and Jasper and you both had them since high school. You cannot understand how I feel because you've never been in my situation ever."

Rose, "Emmett and I did take a break the summer we were supposed to be married. That was very hard on the both of us."

I laughed, "Right so hard on him that he constantly found himself buried in Lauren." I slapped my hand to my mouth then. That was something Edward had told me in private. Emmett had been so upset with Rose dumping him that he slept with the first person who came along, which happened to be Lauren. Someone who Rose absolutely hated. I don't think Emmett ever told Rose of that indiscretion, although they were on a break. But still, I just probably caused problems.

The look on Rose's face could only be described as livid, "Just because nothing in your life is going good right now Bella doesn't mean you need to spread lies about my husband."

"I guess you guys never talked about your 'break' right?"

Rose shook her head, "I don't know what's crawled up your ass but I don't have to sit here and listen to your lies. When you feel like apologizing you know how to reach me." She stood and walked away.

Alice whispered to me then, "Why would you tell her that. Emmett never wanted her to find out."

"So you knew too. I guess every relationship has its lies. Are you worried?" I looked at her pointedly.

Her eyes widened, "I have nothing to be worried about."

I snorted and her eyes narrowed. "Ask Jasper who Maria is." I knew all of these things were told to me with the intention of it never getting out but I seemed to be a roll right now. I wasn't able to stop myself. I knew nothing happened between Maria and Jasper but I just needed Alice to be pissed at me too.

She stood and stared at me with cold eyes, "I don't know what's gotten into you Bella. You are being intentionally cruel. When you decide that you want to actually be a good friend then call me. Maybe I can decide then whether I want to speak to you ever again or not." She grabbed her bag and walked right out the door.

I looked around and noticed the waitress watching with curious eyes. I was thankful she never interrupted us. I placed a $20 on the table so she would at least get something. I grabbed my bag and walked out the door and to my truck.

I sat for a moment unsure of what to do next. I had officially pushed everyone I ever cared for out of my life. I had alienated myself. I knew coming up with this plan that I would hurt. I also knew that what I had just said to both Rose and Alice would have severely hurt them.

Emmett and Lauren had just happened one night during their so-called 'break.' Apparently Emmett had been too drunk to even realize who he was sleeping with. He just needed someone to help him forget Rose for the night. I knew in the morning he instantly regretted it and made sure that she would never find out. I guess there would be trouble for the two soon and I was responsible. They for sure would both be upset with me for some time.

Maria was a student in College at the same time as us that had become obsessed with Jasper. He never realized just how much she wanted him so he often worked with her for school projects and they were study buddies. I know he confided in Edward once that she had kissed him and for a brief minute he kissed her back. Once he realized what was happening he quickly ended all contact.

I knew neither girl had been meant to find out either. They all would be pretty angry at me for that slip up. In turn they would also be mad at Edward for having said anything in the first place.

After a few tears were shed I was on my way to my next destination. I figured this next thing shouldn't wait either. I pulled up to the Bell storefront.

I walked to one of the sales representatives, "Hi! I'm currently a customer and will be moving this week. I was wondering if I could get my phone and cable changed to my new address."

He smiled, "Certainly. Let's get started on that."

We went through a few of the steps necessary to make the change and then he asked, "Would you like to keep the same number."

I thought for a moment, "Actually I'm having a bit of trouble with an ex. Can I get a new number both on the home phone and the cell phone?"

"Certainly."

"Also, I would like to have neither of the numbers listed."

He smiled, "I understand. There's an extra $15 fee in order to have your number blocked and not listed."

"That's fine, thank you." I was glad that this was a shorter process and didn't take as long.

When I arrived home in the afternoon I checked my answering machine. It wasn't flashing. I should have expected that.

I ordered myself some Chinese for dinner. It was pretty good and I had ordered enough to last me a few days until I moved. I also knew that the commute from my new apartment to my crappy current job would be a little longer. But the benefit of new apartment was that it was within walking distance to my new job. I could use the exercise.

I lay in bed that night with my hands on my stomach. I was around 10 weeks now and had a small bump. It really would just look like I was bloated but I knew better. My child was growing in there. I wondered who he or she would look more like. I hope it didn't have my coordination skills. The poor kid. I laughed at that thought. I rolled onto my side and fell asleep dreaming of our future.

**Well it's official. Everyone's out of her life!**

**Review please. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own the characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Chapter 9**

**BPOV**

I woke up feeling groggy. Ugh... Monday morning. Only this week and up till next Thursday and I don't have to go to that miserable place I've called 'work' for nearly a year now. I hit the alarm and rolled out of bed. Immediately I felt dizzy. I steadied myself and cursed for moving too fast. I padded into the kitchen and started making myself some toast. I put jam on it and took a few bites. I started chewing slower and slower. I felt nauseous. I ran as fast as I could and retched whatever toast I had consumed into the toilet. I bent down on the floor and lay my head against the seat. Ugh... yuck. I waited a moment before getting back up and brushing my teeth.

No breakfast again this morning. I should just sneak up on Edward and beat him over the head and then run away. I grinned at that thought and shook my head and continued focusing on my drive. It really was partly my fault too; I couldn't just blame Edward, no matter how much I wanted to.

When I got to work I placed my jacket and my purse in my cubicle. I knew Victoria would be here soon and she would like her coffee. I went into the kitchen and poured a cup, 2 sugars and no milk. I walked into Victoria's office and placed the cup on her desk and waited for her to arrive.

Victoria burst through the door not a moment later. She unzipped her jacket and threw it at me. I caught it. I was use to this; this was the Monday morning routine. I was assaulted by her awful perfume that lingered on her jacket. I covered my mouth trying to decide whether I should attempt to run to the bathroom or not. The scent went away and I felt fine once again. I hung her jacket up and waited for her to start.

She took a sip of her coffee and shook her head, "This is wrong."

"It's the coffee I make for you every morning. 2 sugar no milk."

"Well I'm telling you its wrong. I want 1 sugar and some skimmed milk." She stuck the cup out for me to grab. I took it not wanting to start anything. This weekend had been horrible enough I didn't need any more shit.

I went into the kitchen and did the coffee the way she asked. I brought it back to her and she took a sip and shook her head again, "Wrong."

I sighed, "What's wrong with it this time?"

"Don't get snippy with me. You are _my_ assistant. Therefore you assist me with what I tell you to do." I waited for her to continue. I was feeling irritable already that I just knew my day wasn't going to get any better. "Let's try just black."

I took the cup and went to grab her another coffee. I gave it to her and waited. Maybe now she'd actually give me work to do. Why the hell had I put up with her shit for over a year?

"Yuck! God. You can't even make coffee right." She told me.

I sarcastically said, "You're right. I purposely messed up the coffee machine so that he couldn't make a black coffee properly."

Her eyes narrowed, "I suggest you don't take that tone with me again while you're still working here."

"Or what?" I challenged. I didn't need this job and the way I was feeling Victoria was about to find out exactly what I thought about her.

"I could easily fire you if I wanted to." She leaned back in her chair and smiled smugly at me.

I laughed, "Go ahead then, do it" I challenged her right back. Her smile left her face. "That's what I thought. You don't want to actually fire me because then you won't have anyone do all of your work for you. You'd actually had to get off your ass and do something for yourself." I laughed again, "I've been pretty much doing your job this whole time and getting paid as an assistant. I technically should have your job."

She narrowed her eyes, "Excuse me. You can't talk to me that way." I just turned and left her office. I went to my cubicle and started putting my jacket on. She followed me behind me still talking, "Where do you think you're going? You have work to do! Oh Swan! If you even want a reference from me for your next job you'll stop right now."

I turned and just glared, "Guess what? I don't need your stupid reference. I did fine without it. Consider me done."

I started walking away and then she yelled again, "You wouldn't want anyone to know your secret would you?"

Was she threatening me? I looked at her and she had her stupid smug smile on her face again. "My secret?" I yelled louder to make sure everyone could hear, "What about yours? How about how you literary make the customers feel just at home. What with the late night calls and 'personal services', you know what I mean." I winked at her and continued, "Or how about that little visit to the clinic for your annual herpes check-up." She was fuming. I smiled sweetly and started walking away but not before I called over my shoulder, "Oh, just to let you know. Two months ago I caught Jane and Demetri going at it in the copy room like rabbits. I'm sure you two weren't on a break then, right?" I laughed out loud and walked right out of that place.

As soon as the wind hit my face I smiled hugely. I couldn't believe I just did that and it felt great. I did a little jiggle on the sidewalk because I was so happy. I quickly realized where I was and stopped. I had a shy smile on my face as I looked around. There was a little old lady sitting on the park bench watching me. She smiled at me. I smiled back and felt my face flush. I took off towards my truck.

When I got home I flopped back onto my bed. I wasn't sure what I would do with my day now. I'm sure had I still been friends with Rose and Alice I would have called them with the good news. Edward too. I felt a pang at just the thought. I decided I couldn't think about them right now. I decided to call the moving company to see if they could come today.

This day was looking better and better. The company had a free truck and two workers to spare. I was excited! They would be here in a few minutes and we would be moving to my new apartment.

I had clearly labelled all of the boxes to decide which room everything would go in. It took the two movers three hours to pack up all of my boxes and furniture into their moving vehicle. I followed behind them blaring my radio. Today was awesome!

It took nearly 4 hours to move everything into the new apartment and put my furniture back together. The workers decided to put all of the furniture back together for me so it took them a little longer. I was so thankful that I tipped then each $100. Today was a great day I couldn't help it.

I sat on my couch and looked around at me new place. I wasn't exactly sure where to start. I rubbed my belly and thought of it for a moment. I realized that I would need to eat healthier now that I was pregnant. I decided unpacking the kitchen would be the best idea. Luckily it only took about an hour and a half to unpack everything. I smiled when I looked at me complete kitchen, then I walked into the living and frowned at everything there was left to unpack.

I decided to tackle the bedroom next. My closet was much bigger so I did my clothes first. Alice would have been so proud had she been able to see the size of this closet. It had pre-installed shelves on both ends and lots of space to hang clothes up. Everything fit into it nicely. On one side there were even enclosed shelves so I was able to put all of my underwear in there. I turned and looked at my now empty dressed. What to do with it? The guest room maybe? I'll need someone to help me move it though.

I put clean sheets and blankets onto my bed. The nice thing about this apartment is that the closet at the end of the hallway was actually where the washer and dryer were stored. I was pretty pumped about that aspect. I wouldn't have to go to the laundry matt anymore. I set up a night table on each side of the bed and placed a lamp on top of the one on the side of the bed I usually slept on.

My room was complete. Well I would hang something on the walls later to make it more personal and more me. I decided that this was enough unpacking for now. It was night time anyways and I was definitely too tired to do anything else. As I went to make sure the front door was locked my stomach grumbled. Crap! I had yet to eat anything today.

I grabbed my truck keys and headed out to the parking lot. I started my truck and pulled up to the security station.

I smiled kindly at the security guard, "Hi! I'm Bella Swan. I just moved in today, apartment 316."

He smiled back, "Hey Bella! I'm Seth. I heard we had a new tenant. Nice to meet you. There are two other security guards who work here, one is Jared. You'll probably meet him during the day and the other is Paul, he just fills in for either of us when we have days off. I'm usually nights."

"Thanks. It was nice meeting you too Seth. I'm just heading out for some food. Do you know any place that's good around here?" I really didn't know the area and did not feel like driving around forever trying to find something. I was hungry now!

"Sure. There's a place called Pete's Shack. Amazing food. Just go down this way and it's about three blocks down and on your right." He said pointing in a direction down the street.

"Awesome. Would you like something?" Why not? Seth seemed like a cool guy.

"Really?"

"Definitely. It's the least I could do. I'd be there anyways."

He smiled, "Alright well I'll take the number 2 special. Extra saucy."

I laughed and waved as I drove off towards where he had pointed earlier.

When I pulled up to Pete's Shack I looked at it deciding whether this was the right place or not? oThe building was all run down and the windows had bars on them. I slowly stepped out of my truck and crossed the street. I walked in and stopped stunned. The inside was beautiful. The walls were painted a peaceful blue and filled with beautifully landscaped pictures. The chairs were all nicely clothed and the tables all had candles lit on them. This place was really peaceful and calming. You would not be able to tell by how the outside of the place looked.

I ordered mine and Seth's food. It took only 15 minutes to make which in the meantime I spent chatting with the owner's wife. Kate was awesome and her husband Garrett was hilarious. I saw the way the two looked at each other just before I left the restaurant. As I sat in my truck I thought back to the two of them. Would I ever be married for nearly 35 years and still look as in love as Kate and Garrett had?

As I was driving away I started thinking about Pete's Shack. Who was Pete? I laughed and told myself to remember to ask Kate the next time I saw her. I pulled back up to the guard booth and handed Seth his food. He grinned at me and officially declared me his ultimate favourite tenant. I laughed at him.

He was right though, the food was incredible. Even the baby liked it because I managed to eat an entire meal and not get sick! What are the odds?

That night I lay in bed thinking about my pretty eventful day. So much had happened. I moved into my new place and even unpacked a lot of stuff. I told Victoria off and got to leave early from that horrible job. I met some new friends. This was truly a new start and I hadn't felt this happy in a long time.

**Good things are happening for Bella! She just needed to put herself out there and also stand up for herself. **

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own the characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Chapter 10**

**BPOV**

I decided today that I would call Aro and let him know that I could start next week. I figured one week to unpack everything was plenty of time. I pulled out the new cell phone I got and called the number.

"Volturi Publishing, how can I help you?"

"Hi, I'd like to be transferred to Aro please."

"One moment." And then radio station music came on.

I only waited not even two minutes when Aro answered, "Hello, this is Aro speaking."

I fidgeted nervously, "Hi Aro, it's Bella Swan. I just wanted to let you know that I'll be able to start work next week if you'd like."

"Ah Bella!" He said excitedly on the phone, "Next week. Of course we'd love to have you sooner. Can you start Monday at 8 a.m."

I nodded my head and then slapped myself for realizing he couldn't see me, "Perfect. Thank you Aro."

"You're doing me the favour here." He laughed. "I'll see you Monday." We said our goodbyes and I hung up the phone. I was so happy that I would be going back to work soon. I decided that the next 'new' thing on my list needed to be done now.

I drove to the nearest dealership. A sales person came out and looked at my truck with wide eyes. He smiled at me, "Let me guess, time for a new vehicle?"

"How did you know" I played right back at him.

He took my around the lot showing me various cars, SUVS and trucks. I wasn't sure which I had wanted to get yet. I immediately scratched cars out. The trucks they had were all massive and definitely too big for me so I decided to go with a sturdy SUV. I tested a few before finally deciding on a 2010 Equinox. It was spacious and seemed to be a pretty safe vehicle. The sales representative offered to take my truck to the junk yard and I agreed that it was probably best.

As I was driving to the grocery store I couldn't help but be amazed at how amazingly quiet it was. There was no loud roar from my truck. It was so awesome. Now people couldn't tell from down the street that I was coming. I found a grocery store close to my apartment and decided to check it out.

I walked through each of the isles and picked up different foods I'd like. Then I went into the vitamins section and grabbed some prenatal vitamins. I would need to start these. I was sure on Saturday when I met with Dr. Carmen that she'd tell me these should have been started long ago. That was another thing I was pretty excited about. We would be doing an ultrasound and she would tell me my due date. I couldn't wait.

When I drove back to the apartment complex I got to meet Jared. He was extremely friendly and I was glad that I was getting along well with both he and Seth. I brought all of my groceries upstairs and started putting them away. After that I decided that I should finish unpacking some stuff.

I started doing the living room. It was all turning out to be really nice. Everything was officially set up and unpacked. The only rooms left to do would be the spare room and the baby room. I walked into both rooms and decided which would be which.

I chose the room right across from mine would belong to the baby. The other room was on the other side of the apartment and if I had guest ever stay over they wouldn't be disturbed by the baby.

At dinner time I made some extra. I decided that later tonight I would bring some to Seth. He had been so nice, even though we had just met. I got ready and brought it to him. He was so happy for the food. I stayed and we chatted for awhile before I thought it'd be best to call it a night.

The rest of the week passed in much the same way. I was officially all moved in. I often brought food to both Jared and Seth. They were happy for the food. I found out that they both lived in the apartment complex. That was pretty easy to be able to get to work on time. Seth had come over one afternoon and helped move the dresser into the guestroom. It was quite the challenge. He on one end me on the other. We had a good laugh and eventually moved it to the room I wanted it in.

It was now Saturday morning and I was on my way to meet with my new O.B. I was pretty nervous. This was my first baby I wasn't too sure what to expect. I sat in the waiting room waiting for them to call my name.

"Bell Swan." I stood up and followed the receptionist into one of the rooms. "Take a seat and the Dr. Will be here shortly to speak with you." I whispered a thanks and sat down in one of the chairs.

I didn't have to wait too long before a nice older looking woman walked into the room. "You must be Isabella."

"Please, call me Bella." I stated professionally. Was this a professional meeting?

"Ok Bella. Let me just look at your file. It was sent over earlier in the week by a Dr. Irina." She skimmed through the file and was nodding her head at different things. "Alright, well according to your file the assumed due date is in May, correct?" I nodded my head. I guessed so? "Alright, have you been taking your vitamins?" I nodded my head again, "Did you get the list of foods and things you shouldn't be doing?" I nodded again, I was starting to feel like a bobble head. "Excellent. Alright, well let's just talk then, get to know each other. Is this your first child?" I nodded and she laughed, "You can speak you know, I want this to be a comfortable experience for you. How about you tell me about yourself."

I cleared my throat, "Alright. My name is Bella Swan." I blushed, "You know that already. I just moved into a new place and will be starting work at a publishing house on Monday."

"That's a lot of changes. I hope you aren't be stressed out."

"No stress, I promise."

She smiled, "Alright and what about the father."

I looked down and quietly said, "There isn't a father."

She leaned forward and placed her hand on my knee, "You don't need a man to help you through this. You seem like a strong woman Bella. I have no doubt in my mind that you'll be able to take care of this child. You'll make a wonderful mother. As long as you have a fantastic support group I'm sure you'll be fine. There are many single mothers out there these days."

"Thank you Dr. Carmen."

"Now, have you thought about how you would like to give birth?"

"Umm... naturally?" She laughed, "Well I would like to try naturally. Is the option of the epidural available for if I change my mind."

"Of course. Good to know. Now we should do the exam. I'd just like you take off your parents and place that sheet over yourself. I'll be back shortly to do a quick internal exam." I nodded my head and waited for her to leave the room.

It was sort of uncomfortable for her to be down there seeing as the only doctor that has been there for a long time was Irina. I was glad that she just went to work and didn't try talking to me while her face was down there. It was over in no time and I was able to get back dressed.

"Shall we do an ultrasound now?" I nodded my head eagerly. I followed her into a separate room where she instructed me to lay down on the table. I pulled my shirt up and waited. "This might be a little cold." She squirted the gel onto my stomach and I shuddered. I was looking at the screen but I couldn't see anything, I didn't know what I was looking for.

"I'm just going to take a view measurements." I watched as she moved the mouse around the screen. After it was all done she pointed to an area on the screen, "The black beating blob is your baby's heart. This is the head and we have some arms and legs. Everything looks perfect." She then pressed a button and there was a sound resonating through the room. "That's your baby's heartbeat." MY eyes started to water. This was so real. I watched the screen some more and could now tell where the head was and the arms and legs.

That was my baby. It was really there. Dr. Carmen wiped the gel off my stomach and led me back to the room to wait for her to print the pictures off. I couldn't believe it. I was so excited.

She came back to the room and handed me the ultrasound pictures. I looked them over with awe. "Everything seems to be in good order in there. According the size of the baby the due date is May means you're about in your 13th week. That's good, it means you're all done with your first trimester. Morning sickness should start to ease up and you shouldn't be as tired. Would you like to know the sex?" I nodded my head, "We'll be able to tell around the 18th week. You can schedule another ultrasound with the receptionist. It was nice meeting you Bella. I look forward to our future appointments and helping you deliver that little bundle of joy safely into this world."

"Thank you. It was nice meeting you too. I guess I'll see you in a few weeks." I walked out of the room and to the receptionists desk to schedule another appointment. While I waited I placed my hand onto my belly. There was a little bump there that was for sure. Nothing that you could really tell, but I knew that I could. My stomach was a little bigger and it was firm. My child was growing in there.

I drove back home in a daze. May 12th would be the big arrival. I couldn't start planning a nursery either until I found out whether to decorate for a boy or a girl. I didn't know which gender I preferred. I guess as long as it was healthy I would be happy.

I knew soon I would start showing and then I'd have to also tell my new job. I didn't know whether Aro would be upset with having hired me only for me to go onto maternity leave in May. I knew he couldn't fire me, he didn't have a reason but I also knew that he could make the next few months hard on me. I was starting to worry about that now. What would I do if I didn't have a job anymore? I needed it to keep myself preoccupied.

I took the ultrasound picture and placed it on the fridge. Exactly where I would get to see it every day. I smiled and traced the outline of the baby with my finger. Soon enough we would meet.

**Aww! Just a chapter to pass the time. **

**Review please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own the characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Chapter 11**

**BPOV**

The weekend passed uneventfully. I had officially met all of the guards and all three were extremely friendly. I found I got along well with all of them. Seth the most though. He often came over and hung out with me on his days off. He was quickly becoming one of my really good friends. We talked about a lot of things. Seth wasn't sure whether to start school back up in January or not, he was still debating. He said he was happy that I didn't jump down his throat about the importance of school like his sister Leah had.

It was now Monday morning and I parked my vehicle. I walked into the office and smiled at Heidi. She stood and came over, "Bella! Good to see you again."

"You too Heidi! Where should I go first?" I asked unsure of what to do now.

She smiled kindly, "Aro's in his office. He's waiting for you so he can show you around and introduce you to the rest of the staff."

I walked down the hallway to Aro's office and knocked on the door. It opened and Aro came out. He smiled at me and hugged me. Oh, ok. I hugged him back.

"Follow me Bella." He started walking down the hallway and I followed behind him. We stopped at a closed door and stood still in front of it. I rose one eyebrow and looked at Aro. He giggled. I couldn't but laugh, I had never really heard a guy giggle before, "This is you office. Here's the key." He handed me a key. I looked at it for moment. "Go on! Open it." He seemed more excited then I was.

I opened the office, no, my office door. The entire back wall was a window. It overlooked the business and the street down below. There was a big desk with a new computer sitting on top of it. To the left there were filing cabinets and on the right sat a large bookshelf. On the side of the bookshelf there was a mini-fridge. I looked around the office in awe. I had my own office.

"Well...?" Aro probed.

I turned and looked at him. I stuttered a bit, "I... ugh... Wow! It's amazing!"

"Good. I'm glad you like it! Behind the door you can hang your jacket and we'll go meet the rest of the family." I hung my jacket up and followed him out.

The other co-editor was named James. He was extremely friendly and I was sure we would get along great.

I then met Maggie, Zafrina, Ben and Maria. They were all in charge of the articles. My personal assistant was named Angela. She was amazing and we seemed to get along so well. Everyone was so friendly in this place. They all went by the rule that they were all 'family'. You respected everyone if you expected to be respected as well.

Tia, Peter and Charlotte were some of the other staffers that I met that helped with the magazine. After officially meeting everyone I made my way to me office. I pulled out my lunch and made my way to the lunch room.

James was sitting there. I smiled at him and placed my lunch in the microwave and stood to the side while it cooked.

"Cute shoes." James stated.

I looked down, they were a pair that Alice had gotten for me long ago, "Thanks. My friend Alice got them for me."

He nodded his head, "She's got good taste."

When my food was done I took it out and brought it over to the table and ate next to James. We started talking and I found that we did in fact get along quite easily. He made a lot of jokes and I even snorted at some of them. That was embarrassing but it made James laugh even more.

"Hey," I looked at him before he left the lunchroom, "Mike and I just bought a house. We're having a house-warming party Friday. You should come." I smiled and nodded my head. "Perfect! I'll send you an email with the address."

After lunch I decided I should talk to Aro. I knew I needed to tell him about my pregnancy, I just hoped he would take the news well. I knocked and entered his office. He smiled when he saw me.

"Hello Bella. How is your day going so far?"

"Really well. I like everyone here, they are all so friendly." I stopped for a moment trying to form my next sentence, "Umm... Aro there's something I need to tell you. I know I should have said something during the interview but I just wanted you to see my qualifications first..."

He cut me off, "Let me guess Bella. You're pregnant." My jaw went slacked. I stared at him in shock, he laughed, "I knew it! Heidi owes me $10. I was sure you had that extra glow. Congratulations!"

I was still staring. I managed to close my mouth and then I said, "You're not mad?"

He laughed again, "Oh Bella. Why would I be mad? A baby is a joyous thing. I'm happy for you."

"Thank you." I whispered.

He stood, "Now. We have a daycare just on the floor below us, so I will call them and get your name put on their waitlist. I definitely need my co-editor to have childcare. When are you due?"

"May 12th."

"Aww how lovely. Now we have a few options for you to choose from. You can take maternity leave, you have a year for that, now the options. Option 1 you can stay at home and we'll work on some sort of schedule where we'll email you the articles and that way you can work from home. Option 2 would be to come back after your leave part-time to help you transition back into work. You're work probably Monday, Wednesday and Friday. Eventually you'd move back to full-time when you felt like you could. Option 3 is to get that beautiful bundle of joy on the list now if you decided to just start full-time once your leave is done." I couldn't believe how incredible this all way. "Now, don't worry about deciding now. We have plenty of time!"

"Wow Aro. Thank you so much! For everything." I hugged him. It was just impulse at this point.

He patted me on the back, "You're family now. We'll figure it all out." I thanked him as I walked out of his office. On my way to my own office I heard Aro shout, "Heidi you owe me $10."

I let out a laugh. This was just too funny. He had suspected before having even hired me. I couldn't ask to have gotten into a better place.

By the time I got home that night I was feeling pretty good about everything. Things were just going so well right now.

The rest of the week passed by the same way. A few people congratulated me on the pregnancy news. James had sent me his address for the party, everyone from work was going so I figured I'd make a good impression and go to, we were family. I grinned at that. He also told me to invite someone. I asked Seth and he would be off so he accepted.

We followed the directions that I had printed off before leaving the apartment. When we found the house we parked the car next to the others. I looked at the beautiful house in front of me. It was two story and had a very homey feel to it.

I knocked on the door and James answered, he hugged me, "Bella, glad you could make it. And who is this handsome fella."

Seth grinned back and stuck his hand out, "Seth. I live in the same building as Bella."

"Well come in, everyone else is already here. We're all sitting outside on the back patio. So what do you think?"

I told him what I honestly thought, "It's beautiful. Very quaint. The neighbour seems to be a good one too."

"I know, right? If Mike and I ever decide on kids it'll be the perfect place for them." James stated.

We followed him onto the back porch and sure enough everyone was gathered back there with drinks and sitting down in chairs. I found an empty seat and sat down.

James came over with a drink, "Apple cider." I thanked him and took the glass. I watched James leave. He stood next to another tall blonde man. The other man wrapped his arm around James and they both looked at all of their guests, I assumed this was Mike.

I introduced everyone to Seth and he was getting along really well with them all. I was glad that everyone seemed to like each other. That always made things easier. As the night went out and people were drinking more and more a lot of laughs were shared. Stories were told and it had really been awhile since I've laughed so hard. Everyone was so close that they didn't seem to mind the embarrassing stories told.

At the end of the night James and Mike both stood. James started, "We would like to thank everyone who came tonight. It means so much that we could share this all with you. We would also like to officially welcome Bella to the family. Cheers"

Everyone shouted, "Cheers." I laughed and tipped my glass back. Seth and I made our way back to my vehicle and headed back home.

"They're a great bunch of people Bells." I smiled kindly at Seth.

"They are, aren't they?" I couldn't help but thank my lucky stars for everything good that was happening in my life.

He smiled at me, "No worries for that kid you've got there. He or she will be so loved and so well taken care of. Uncle Seth will make sure of that."

"Thanks Seth. That means a lot." I grinned at him. Seth had turned out to be an amazing friend. I hoped that he'd be forever in my life. He was like an older brother to me. He seemed very protective and I knew he'd always be there if I ever needed him.

Seth walked me to my door and hugged me. "Take care kid."

I laughed and slapped him, "You aren't that much older than me you jerk."

He laughed back, "Ow, no need to break my arm there. I was just playing. I'm glad we're friends Bells. We get along the way Leah and I use to once. Before all of the drama where she thought she could control my life."

I smiled sadly at him, "We don't get to choose our family Seth."

"Don't I know it. At least we get to choose our friends. You're like my little sister Bells. I hope you know you can come talk to me anytime." I nodded my head. We hugged once more before I headed inside.

I checked my phone and saw that I had no messages. I smiled sadly at that. We did get to choose our friends. I had made my choice.

The rest of the weekend was spent cleaning the apartment and doing some groceries shopping. I couldn't wait for work on Monday, I had never actually looked forward to heading to work before. So weird.

Monday was pretty busy. James and I spent most of the day in the conference room going over the layout of the magazine. Everything just seemed so out of place. By the time the day was over we thankfully had most of it fixed. James was in charge of taking the final copy home with him until it was sent to the printers. I decided that I didn't want to eat at home so I stopped at my new favourite dinner.

I spent some time waiting for my dinner chatting with Kate. She had wonderful stories of the things her and Garrett had done together before they had decided to settle down. I loved spending time here with them. I rubbed my belly and could just picture Kate and Garrett walking this baby around. Would they act like it's grandparents? I knew they never had any kids of their own, maybe they would like to be pseudo grandparents to my baby. I'd have to bring it up at a later time. I bid both of them a good night before I headed home.

I pulled up to the security station. Seth grinned when he saw me. I stopped just by the booth and handed him a bag.

He looked at his curiously then grinned at me, "Favourite tenant by far Bells."

"Glad I've kept my spot." We both laughed and I told him I would see him later.

The next few months passed much the same way. I went to work and loved what I was doing. I got along well with everyone in the 'family' and we had even gone out together a few times. Angela and Heidi took me shopping for maternity clothes when my pants wouldn't fit one morning. James brought me some lunch good for the baby most days. Everyone else was really supportive and friendly.

I hung out with Seth a lot. We usually stayed home and watched movies. I was teaching Seth how to cook, he was horrible. Eventually he got it though and we enjoyed making dishes together. Seth was like the best friend I needed. We got into disagreements and arguments but he never once said something hateful or spiteful. We always apologized immediately and went back to what we were doing. Seth friend was a real best friend. He gave just as much as I did. It was a two-way thing. I was glad to have him in my life.

**More good things for Bella. Don't get any ideas, nothing is going to happen between Seth and Bella. They are just friends and will stay that way. She doesn't need a guy in her life right now, she's got other things to focus on.**

**Review please **


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own the characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Chapter 12**

**BPOV (few months later... we're now January, Bella is now 5 months pregnant)**

I walked over to my car that was slightly snowed in. I hated snow. I took out my scraper and started pushing all of the snow off of my vehicle. When that was done I got in and started driving to work. I could see the vehicle in front of me slipping and sliding everywhere. This made me nervous. I was so glad Seth suggest I put winter tires on. I had yet to even slide a little.

At work I stomped my feet around on the floor a bit to get all the snow off. I didn't want to drag this mess into my office. I smiled at Angela as I passed, she was reading the local paper. She did every morning and often told me interesting news that was happening in our area. I felt up-to-date on everything with Angela around.

"Anything interesting Ang?" I asked as I sat down. I usually left my door open all the time. It was sort of like an open-door policy. Everyone was welcomed to come in and talk to me when they felt like it.

"Not really. I'm just reading the engagements now." She stated. I shrugged my shoulders. I wasn't very interested in that part. "You should see this one couple. It looks so fake and their announcement sounds fake too."

"Read it to me," I told her. I could always take part in someone else's fake life. It made me feel better about myself, sue me.

"It just has a bunch of made up bullshit and you can tell it does too. Nothing personal about. Usually you can tell people are in love just by how they announce it. This seems like a business arrangement or something. Plus, you can so tell the reason they are getting married isn't because they're in love." She muttering something else but I wasn't paying attention.

I stuck my hand out, "Let me see." She handed the paper and I looked to the picture she was pointing.

My breath stopped for a moment, it was Edward. He was looking directly at the camera, no smile or grin, his eyes seemed lifeless, he had his arms wrapped around Tanya. His two hands were on her huge stomach. She was smiling widely at the camera. At least one person seemed happy in this picture.

Angela saw me staring at it intently, "You alright Bella?" I nodded my head, "Like I said, you can tell why they are getting married. Hello baby."

I laughed. She walked back to her desk. I looked at the picture again. I stared at Tanya. She was kind of fat. Her face was bigger and she seemed to have a double chin of some sort. I couldn't help but snort. She always looked really good but honestly, this pregnancy was not being nice to her.

I put the paper down and leaned back in my chair. I rubbed my ever expanding belly. I knew the only weight I had put on was in the belly area. Dr. Carmen commented on how lucky I was. A lot of people often complimented me and my pregnancy look. I guess I just looked good pregnant. I also exercised regularly and the 'family' plus Seth made sure I ate healthy. I didn't fall into that whole myth of eating for two.

I started up my computer and got to work. I was excited for tonight. Dr. Carmen would be doing another ultrasound and I would get to find out the gender of my baby. Aro and Heidi had another bet going on. Heidi said girl and Aro said boy. I swear they had a gambling problem.

Work was going extremely well. James and I worked awesome together. We complimented each others' strengths and weaknesses. The areas that I lacked in James would take over and vice versus.

After work I headed to my doctor's office. I was getting excited. I would officially find out the sex and then I could start working on the nursery. Angela was going to help me with that shopping. I actually really enjoyed shopping when it concerned the baby. When it was for me I wasn't too happy.

I walked to the receptionist and gave her my name. I sat with the other pregnant women and waited. A few of the women had men with them. Some had another woman, or their mothers. Then there were a few like me who were by themselves. I wasn't too concerned. I had an amazing support system. I had told Dr. Carmen all about the 'family' and the guards in my building that I hung out with. She was sure that everything would work out just right.

My name was called and I followed a nurse to the back. I peed in a cup and stepped on the scale. Everything seemed to be progressing on schedule. I sat in ultrasound room waiting for Dr. Carmen.

She stepped in a moment later, "How are we today Bella?"

"I'm fine thank you. Yourself?"

"I'm good. You look good. Now lie back and we'll check out this baby." I lay back and lifted my shirt. Dr. Carmen squirted gel onto my belly and I shivered. She let out a laugh but didn't say anything. I watched the screen as she moved the wand back and forth on my belly. The quiet room was them filled with a rhythmic thumping.

I felt my eyes water and I smiled. Dr. Carmen printed pictures and helped me clean my belly up. I followed her into a patient room and sat down. She handed me the pictures and pointed to an area.

I looked up at her confused, she smiled and said, "That's your sons equipment."

I gasped and then tears leaked out. "My son?" I whispered. My hand automatically went to my belly. I was having a son.

Dr. Carmen then started, "Everything seems to look good. The baby is the right size and so are you. Your blood pressure is fine and your body seems to have all of the required vitamins. The baby's heart rate is good. I have no concerns. I'll continue seeing you regularly. In the last month before you give birth we'll be meeting once a week just to see how you're doing." I nodded my head and thanked her.

When I go home I put the new picture on the refrigerator. I smiled again looking at the clearly formed baby. A boy. A son. Dad would be so happy. I went to bed that night early. I slept through the entire night.

When I got to work the next day everyone was waiting outside my office. I laughed when I saw all of their eager faces, "What are you all doing here? Doesn't anyone work around here?"

"Cut the crap Bella. Tell us the news, we've been waiting forever." James practically screamed at me. I laughed at his pout afterwards. I took my jacket and hung it up. I came back out of my office and everyone was waiting.

I decided to end their pain, "Heidi you owe Aro 10 bucks." Everyone jumped and practically attacked me. I was hugged on each side. Everyone saying congrats and rubbing my belly. They eventually all left. I noticed that Aro had a smug look on his face. Oh lord. Heidi would not hear the end of this. I saw Angela watching me.

I sat on her desk, "So shopping this weekend?"

She smiled and nodded, "Congrats Bella! You'll make a wonderful mother to this little boy."

My eyes watered, damn hormones. "Thanks. Now I better get to work before I make a puddle on your desk." She laughed as I walked away.

It was now Saturday and Angela and I were shopping for the nursery. I had already cornered Seth last night into helping us put the furniture together. We stopped at a few stores but I just didn't like anything.

The next store we walked through had everything I had hoped for. I stopped at a dark crib. It was beautiful, very modern looking. Angela smiled at me and scanned the item. We found the matching change table and scanned it as well. We were also lucky and found a matching glider. Angela said I would definitely need it, so I scanned it as well.

We walked around some more until I found a beautiful crib set. It had a comforter, sheets and a bumper pad to go around on the inside. It was a simple blue and white set. Angela scanned it.

We found a cute mobile and that was scanned too. Everything was coming together nicely. We found a few cute picture frames that would look nice in his room so we took them.

After all of the shopping I was exhausted. The furniture would be delivered next Saturday. Angela offered to come over and help me then. I couldn't deny that girl anything. She was such a sweetheart.

Over the Christmas break her long-time boyfriend had proposed. I would be her maid of honour when the time came. I couldn't wait to be able to help more. Right now we were lucky if I made it through the day without needing a nap. Dr. Carmen told me not to worry about it, that was completely normal.

I spent Sunday inside. I measured around my son's room and tried to decide where everything would go. I'd hate for Seth and Angela to put all the furniture together and then I have no idea where everything should go. I was getting excited. His room would look so good when we were finished.

It was now Monday morning and I had a hard time getting out of bed. I was so tired, you wouldn't think I had slept for nearly 12 hours. God, I was getting so much sleep now and I knew soon enough I'd probably be getting none. I groaned thinking about late nights and early mornings. Those would be so fun, especially since I would be the only one getting up. I stopped myself from going that road. I could do this and I would.

I was running a little late. I had finally gotten a cell phone. The minute I was late Angela called to make sure everything was alright. I told her about the late morning and assured her I would be in soon.

When I finally made it to the office everyone was already busy doing their work. I ran into the conference room and immediately started working with James to get our issue layout done. We worked for the better part of the day before we figured something that we both liked.

I finally made it into my office and started up my computer. I opened up my email and noticed I had one new email. I looked at the sender and froze _ecullen._ Uh oh. Did I want to read it? I wasn't sure anymore. I had been doing so well with not thinking of any of them. I was happy and no one ever made me feel bad about anything in my life. Did I want to reopen the wounds?

I closed the window and waited for a bit. Should I? My fingers twitched every so often. I marched out of my office and sat on Angela's desk. I wondered if she minded when I did this?

"Do you mind when I sit on your desk? I do it often and never even asked if it bugged you?" I asked out loud. I should have been considerate.

She laughed, "It's fine Bella. I don't mind at all. What's up?"

I waited trying to get my sentence straight. "Ok, say you had a friend that you use to get along so well with. But then something happened and you weren't friends anymore. Say a lot of time has passed and you get an email. Would you read it?"

She thought her answer over for a minute, "I would. Especially if this once was a good friend. They might have some news useful to you. Doesn't mean you have to respond though. But sometimes just knowing how someone is doing is nice. Get some closure type thing."

I thought it over. It didn't really make sense. The only way I'd get closer is if Edward dumped Tanya's fat ass and sent her packing. Ok, so I shouldn't make fun of her fat ass, but it did make me feel so much better at times.

I went back to my computer and just opened the email;

_Dear Bella,_

_I don't even know how to start this letter. First of all I miss you. I miss you so much. I'm so sorry for things I said. They were cruel and things that I have regretted since the moment they left my mouth. I wish so badly I could take it all back, maybe things between the two of us would be differently. _

_I tried coming and apologizing to you in person but soon found that you had moved away. Are you still in Seattle? Where are you? _

_I also went by your work and that vile Victoria woman said you had quit. I hope wherever you are working now that you are much happier. You deserved so much better._

_We had an ultrasound done a few months ago. It's a girl. We've decided to name her Elizabeth Marie Cullen. Tanya doesn't know where Marie comes from but she likes it. I just hope you aren't offended. I wanted a reminder of my best friend in my life if she couldn't actually be here. She's due to be here February 3__rd__. I can't wait!_

_Tanya and I are getting married in May; around the 12__th__. We're both excited. It will be a small family thing. I hope that you can make it. Please send me your address so that I can send you an invitation. _

_Alice and Rose both miss you immensely. I miss you a lot. As do Carlisle and Esme. I hope wherever you are that you are happy. I think of you all the time. I wish that things between the two of us were different. Please contact me. I really truly do miss you Bella._

_All of my love,_

_Edward xoxoxo_

I re-read the letter a second time. I scoffed with the whole giving his daughter my middle name. I'm sure that if Tanya knew she'd flip. The whole everyone missing you was pretty low too. Didn't he think that I missed them often too? And their wedding, what a joke. I'd have something much more happy and important to do that day. I hope anyways. Asking for my address to send an invite too. Not happening.

I looked at the email for a moment longer and then brought the mouse and clicked once. Delete.

**Aww is Eddie missing Bella. Will he realize exactly why he misses her? Who knows!**

**ITS A BOY! Woot woot! **

**Review please.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own the characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Chapter 13**

**BPOV**

It was a boring week so far. There wasn't much that needed to be done around the office. Everyone seemed to work so well together that we all just flowed through work. I was staring out the window, not thinking about a damn thing. I was bored. I heard a knock on my door and turned around, James was standing there.

"You look a little lost sweetie!" I smiled slightly at him. "What's going on in that head of yours."

I shrugged, "I wish you could tell me."

"Is it the baby?" He asked concerned. He sat down in the seat on the opposite side of my desk.

I shook my head, "No. He's fine. We're fine. Just thinking I guess."

"It helps to talk to friends." I looked at him and he winked.

"You're right." I leaned my elbows onto my desk and put my head in my hands. "I feel lost a lot of times." I whispered. "I always pictured myself married and settled into a house when I decided to have kids. And now..." I felt tears well up in my eyes. "I'm just so alone sometimes.

James got up immediately and crouched in front of me. He took my head into his hands and focused my eyes onto his. "You are NOT alone Bella. You have everyone here who would do anything for you and that little guy. You have Seth and Jared. We all love you. Do you understand?"

He said all this with such fierceness and conviction in his voice. I nodded my head and he pulled me into a hug. When he pulled back a moment later he wiped the tears away from my eyes with the pads of his thumbs.

"Thank you James. I really needed that."

"Just the hormones." He winked. I laughed. He seemed to know the right things to say sometimes. "We're heading out for Chinese, you in?"

I shook my head, "No thanks. Chinese doesn't sit well right now with me, if you know what I mean." He shuddered

"Glad I will never be pregnant." He waved goodbye before he left.

The office was pretty quiet today and I knew Aro had given everyone an hour and a half for lunch. It was a slow day so we could all use the time to rejuvenate. I decided doing groceries would be best.

I walked around slowly pushing the cart. I had my big jacket on today and was feeling great. You couldn't see my baby bump and it stopped a lot of unwanted touches from strangers. Who thinks it's ok to rub someone's belly just because they're pregnant? I wonder what would happen if I rub theirs back. I laughed out loud at that thought. I crack myself up sometimes.

I turned the corner and my cart crashed into someone else's. I went to apologize and so did the other person. I froze immediately when I recognized the velvety voice. I looked up and was staring into those green eyes I had loved for so long.

He looked shocked, "Bella! Oh my god! It's really you." He seemed so excited. He came around the carts and went to hug me. I backed up immediately and hit the shelves. He looked hurt and brought his arms back to himself. "Sorry." He mumbled.

"Hi Edward. What are you doing here?" I asked slightly confused. I often shopped here and I had never run into him before. Never.

"I just moved into an apartment down the street. I transferred hospitals so that I could do my work without being compared to my dad in the same hospital. He understood. So I thought getting an apartment closer would be better. You look good." His eyes went up and down my frame. Oh god! Could he tell?

I just nodded my head, "Good for you Edward." We then fell into an awkward silence.

"Shit Bella! I promised myself if I ever found you again I wouldn't let you go." I looked at him stunned. What the hell was he talking about? He must have noticed because he continued, "I've been a real ass of a friend to you. No wonder you left. I'm so sorry for the way I acted and the things I said. I understand if you're hurt and mad. I deserve it. But, I just don't want to lose you again. You just disappeared and I promised myself if I ever found you again I would fix this. Fix _us_. I don't want all of this awkwardness." He declared.

I wasn't sure what to say or where to start. I took a deep breath, "I'm sorry Edward. I doubt that after everything we've both said if we can go back to how we used to be. It just doesn't work that way. We've both said rotten things and I just don't ever see us being what we used to be. I'm sorry." I whispered sadly. If only it were that easy.

He looked so sad and dejected. "You're right. I know you are. But I still want to be in your life. I still want to be a part of it. I miss you so much and I'm not the only one." He locked eyes with me. It was so hard to look away, but I had to somehow.

I looked down at my watch, "I'm sorry Edward, but I have got to get back to work. It was nice seeing you again, good luck with everything." I went to walk away but I felt someone grab my arm and pull me back.

"Can I call you, please. We have a lot to talk about and well... I just want to try and be friends." He sounded so desperate and my heart nearly broke again. I nodded my head and pulled out one of my business cards. It hard my work phone and email address. That's the best I could do now. I handed it to him and he looked it over a minute. He smiled and looked into my eyes, "Co-editor. Wow Bella! That's amazing. I always knew you'd be something."

I smiled back. If even for just a moment I felt like I had my old friend back, "Thanks. Bye!" I turned and pushed my cart to the checkout. I really needed to pay for these things and got ready to head back to work. I dropped the groceries off at home, quickly unpacked them and headed back to work before my lunch break was over.

When I pulled up to work I quickly got into my office and shut the door behind me. That had been so close. It had felt so good though. I had missed him so much and the other Cullens too. I usually didn't think about them too much because it hurt. I had new friends and a new support system but I often missed the people that knew me growing up. I missed Esme and Carlisle the most. They had always been like parents to me and no matter what, they could never be replaced. I sat in my chair and placed my hands on my baby bump. What was I going to do?

There was knock at my door and Angela poked her head in, "Everything ok?" I just shrugged. She walked into my office and shut the door behind her. "Want to talk about it?"

I figured it might help, "I ran into his father today."

Angela's eyes widened, "Oh! How did that go? Has he finally done the smart thing?"

I looked at her confused, "I don't know what you mean?"

"Has he finally pulled the stick out of his ass and realize how amazing you and this baby would be in his life? I know he's a little late in finally accepting this but late is better than never. I mean really..."

I cut her off, "He doesn't know." I said shaking my head.

She paused for a moment and looked at me strangely, "He doesn't know you're pregnant?" I shook my head. "Oh dear. This isn't good. Bella he should know, he should decide for himself."

I stood and started shaking my head, "He can't Ange. He can't. He's getting married and expecting a baby himself. I can't just spring this on him."

"You know when you should tell him?"

"When Angela?"

She paused, "Oh I don't know, maybe about 5 months ago."

I growled, "Did you not hear about what I just said?"

"Oh I heard but I just don't understand why you're making up a bunch of excuses not to tell him. I love you Bella, you're one of my best friends. But you need to own up to this. He has a right to know and he has right to decide for _himself_." She got up and walked out of my office and closed the door behind her again.

Oh my god! She was right. I had just been using excuse after excuse because _I_ didn't want to get hurt. I didn't want to go through any pain and I didn't want to ever have to deal with Tanya again. Oh god! I had to tell him. I had to tell Edward. I wondered how pissed he would be.

I spent the rest of the hiding in my office. I didn't want to see anyone or interact with anyone. I was afraid that everyone would see how guilty I was and suddenly I'd be kicked out of the 'family' or whatever. Would they really do that?

Before work was over Angela walked back into my office. She sat across from me and we stared at each for a few minutes. We both opened our mouths to say something at the same time. We both closed them and laughed.

She went first, "I'm so sorry Bella about earlier. It isn't any of my business and I'm sorry I was harsh with you."

I held my hand up for her to stop, "Please Angela. You were right. Did I really think I could hide a kid forever? If I wanted it done that way I should have moved out of Seattle or something."

We both got up and hugged. Angela was right and she sort of knocked some sense into me. After work I headed straight home. I needed to come up with a plan. A plan of action of some sort.

I knew I had a lot of making up to do. To a lot of people. And oh god! They were going to be pretty pissed. There was Edward first. Then Carlisle and Esme. And then Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett. I was especially rude to them and more than likely caused problems in their marriages. I hope there weren't too big of consequences for what I had done. What the hell did I get myself into?

I picked up the phone and called Edward. I hoped he still had the same cell phone. I wondered if meeting me tomorrow for dinner would be good. I'd need to be there early so I could already be sitting. I didn't want him to see my belly before I had a chance to tell him.

It rang twice, "Hello?"

I coughed, "Hey Edward. It's Bella!" I tried sounding enthusiastic. I just sounded pained.

"Bella! Am I ever glad you called. I talked to the family about running into you and they'd like to all see you again." He stated. Not ready for all of them yet.

"Sorry Edward. Not right now... I was wondering if we could meet for dinner tomorrow night and talk." I asked hesitantly. Was this a good plan?

He took a moment, "Sure. Just you and me or can Tanya come?" I cringed and gagged a little. Definitely no Tanya.

I took a moment, "Actually I was thinking more of just you and me. Work on that first."

"You're right! You're right! Before anything else can get better we should work on our relationship."

"Ok then. I'll text you the directions to this diner I love. Meet me at 7 tomorrow?" I asked again.

"Sounds perfect. Have a good night Bella. I really missed you." He stated quietly on the other end.

I whispered back, "Missed you too." We both hung up and I sat on the couch thinking everything over. Tomorrow was going to be hell. I was going to hell.

I rubbed my belly, "What am I going to do Baby?" Damn, I really should have taken more time to think this plan through. A lot more time.

**It was only a matter of time before they ran into one another. :)**

**Review please!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own the characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Chapter 14**

**BPOV**

I spent all day getting ready and deciding what I would do or say tonight. I called into work sick; I hadn't done that yet so they had no reason to not believe me. Plus all the stress was really making me feel nauseous.

I pulled my hair back into a clip to keep it out of my face. I dressed in a simple dark blue dress. You could definitely see the bump. I needed to be sitting down when he came in so he wouldn't see it yet. I applied a little makeup on but kept it natural. Flat shoes were a must these days which made me happy. When I was ready I headed out the door and drove to the diner.

I waited outside for a few minutes. There weren't any Volvos there yet so I figured it was safe to go in. I walked in and started chatting with Kate.

Kate and Garrett had been amazing these past few months. They were great and often wouldn't let me order anything unless it was semi-healthy. They often made me dinner too after a long day of work. They were both excited for the baby and often told me how they looked forward to spoiling him. I knew then that I wouldn't have to worry about my son not having grandparents. He would always have Kate and Garrett.

I told Kate about meeting an old friend here. I told her how I would need some privacy and to also not mention anything about the baby. There was some sort of look in her eye. That's when I realized that she knew exactly who I was meeting with. My son's father. Though no one ever asked about him, I'm sure they often wondered who he was and where the hell he was.

I sat down at a table and waited. I heard the bell above the door jingle. I held my breath. I looked up and we connected eyes. I saw him smile my favourite crooked grin at me. I smiled back. I looked behind him and noticed that he wasn't alone. Tanya was with him.

My eyes narrowed and I muttered to myself, "Stupid, stupid Bella." I made sure to get a firm hold on both my purse and jacket. I looked over at Kate and she had pity in her eyes. I didn't want it. I had after all set myself up for this. Damn him. I once again was a naive fool.

He reached the table and pulled a chair out for Tanya, she sat down and started talking while he took his own chair, "This is such a cute place Bella. I'm glad we have a place like this in the neighbourhood. It will be such a wonderful place to take Elizabeth don't you think Edward?" Back in my face, not this time.

"I thought we agreed on just the two of us Edward?" I looked him right in the eyes and I was sure he could tell just how angry I was.

He stuttered a minute, "Tanya doesn't like staying home alone."

I laughed a sarcastic laugh, "Oh fabulous. Why didn't she just call her friend that likes to 'comfort' her?"

Edward cleared his throat, "Bella we've been passed this and..."

"Stop!" I was still glaring, I was pissed off. You don't piss off a pregnant woman. "We agreed just the two of us but you know, might as well get this all done at once shall we." They both looked confused. I turned to look at Tanya, "Remember after your little discretion months ago, well I was the one Edward had his with," her eyes narrowed now, "that's right. Oh, and it was my name he screamed out when he came."

Tanya started, "Well he fully admitted to his mistake." She tried looking smug, but she was scared of what I would say. Just by looking at her now I finally realized that she hated me all of these years because she was scared, she felt threatened. Good.

"Minus saying the fact that it was me, right?" Her glare was fierce. I was on the dot. I stood up and they could both see my baby bump, "he clearly wasn't so safe now was he."

"LIAR!" She yelled at me. Edward just sat there like a stunned little puppy staring at my belly. I wondered if he ever did anything or was Tanya just his puppet master.

"No Tanya. I don't have to lie." I turned and started leaving. I was suddenly yanked back by my arm, oh hell no.

I turned my glare and realized it was Edward that had pulled me back, "What the hell Bella? What is this?"

"You let go of my arm right now Edward or I swear I will knee you were it truly hurts." He let go of my arm and I rubbed the tender spot; I'm sure there would be a bruise. "This," I pointed to my belly, "is what happened one drunken night when two friends slept together and obviously didn't use protection."

"So you were just going to keep it from me? Is that it? How dare you Bella."

I shoved him back until he fell in his chair. How dare I? I was never a physical person but I was ready to beat his sorry ass down.

"Shut up Edward! You shut the hell up right now. You two are going to sit there and listen to me, do you understand?" I noticed Tanya was about to say something but I cut her off before she could, "No, Ice Queen. I'm talking and you're going to listen, I haven't gotten to you yet."

I saw them both staring at me confused. Clearly they had never heard me speak like this to anyone before but I was beyond tired of their shit.

"You know Edward I should actually say thank you right now. For the past 10 years I have been so in love with you. I actually let my life revolve around you and made decisions based on what you did. I put you so high on that damn pedestal. So thank you for showing me what I truly wasted all my damn years on. You're pathetic." I paused to catch my breath, this was a mouthful. "You're a pathetic, sad little man. You can't even stand up for yourself. Do you even have a backbone? Are you even a man? You know what you are..." I waited a moment to collect my thoughts, "you're just a scared little boy. You settled for the first blonde bitch that approached you, someone who is just so wrong for you and you can't even see it. You're scared of being alone so you're clearly forcing and making yourself accept something that everyone can clearly see you aren't happy with. You want so bad what Carlisle and Esme have that you're not even yourself anymore. You can't even see that what you two have is just a huge joke." I spat the last word.

I could feel the tears in my eyes. This was it, it was all coming out and I wasn't going to stop it. I wasn't going to hide or run away. I was facing this head on.

"And who am I? Who am I really Edward? I'm just the little friend you keep in the closet until you feel the need to make yourself feel better. You don't care for me and you never really have. I've always been a convenience to you. So in a sense I'm pathetic too for never realizing it sooner than this. I'm just the friend that drops everything to help make you, YOU feel better. It has never been about me."

"Bella I..." Edward started.

"I'm not finished yet. You see the Ice Bitch beside you right there. Good luck with_ that_." I sneered, "You get to spend the rest of your life with someone who won't even let you out one evening alone with someone who makes her feel threatened. I can see that the leash is kept tight. You know the Edward I remember from high school. He would have sent the cheating skank packing, because we both know that it probably wasn't the first time and it sure as hell isn't the last time."

I started putting my jacket on. Last thing I needed was to get a cold. Both Tanya and Edward were still stunned that they weren't saying anything. I wiped a few tears away and looked around the diner. Kate seemed to be holding Garrett back. I smiled slightly at them. I loved them both so much.

I turned back to Edward, "You've hurt me Edward more than anyone I have ever known. More than when I found Jake cheating because I realized then that I didn't love him. You constantly hurt me and I can't go through that anymore. I won't. I won't let my child be affected by any of this. I can't be your friend. Not anymore because it is like poison to me. It kills me every time." I turned to walk away and stopped, I really needed to say one more thing, "By the way Tanya," she looked at me and I could see she was afraid of what I would say. Good. "People always say that a pregnant woman is the most beautiful thing in the world. Clearly they never got a look at you. Lay off the fatty food I kind of see the double chin thing in the works." I turned and walked out.

I walked as quickly as I could to my truck, got in and drove home. I pulled up to the security booth. It was Paul tonight.

Paul saw me and smiled a little, "Seth called me a few minutes ago. He got a worried call from Kate."

I smiled sadly at him, "Thanks." He let me in and I drove to my spot. I got into the elevator and made my way to my apartment. When I turned the corner I saw Seth sitting on the floor in front of my door. I smiled at him. When he noticed me approaching he stood, came over and wrapped me in a hug.

"Come on sweetie. Lets go inside." I gave him my keys and waited for him to open the door. I took my jacket off and handed it to him.

"I'm just going to get changed." He just nodded his head. I went into my bedroom, took the dress off and got into some pyjamas. I wiped my makeup off and comb my hair out. I sat staring at my reflection. I felt like I wanted to cry but I willed myself not too. I had cried far too much over Edward Cullen. I was done doing it.

I walked back into the living and Seth smiled when I approached. He patted the couch beside him and I curled into his side. He wrapped his arm around me, "I'm proud of you kid. Kate told me the basics and I say it's about damn time. Since I've met you I could see some kind of cloud hanging over you. I'm glad you've finally dealt with it. It might be hard right now, but you'll get through it. You're a survivor Bella and I'll be here the whole time. You've got friends to lean on, never forget that."

I cried a bit at his speech because he was right. I wasn't alone. "Thank you Seth. For everything."

"You ready for bed?" I nodded my head, "come then, I'll make sure to tuck you in tightly."

When we got into the room I pulled Seth onto the bed with me, "I just want to be held."

He nodded, "I can do that." I lay on my side and Seth lay behind me. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to him until my back was against his chest. I felt safe tonight and let the drama of earlier rest for now. I would not think about it again tonight.

In the morning I felt refreshed. Seth was still sleeping but I needed to get to work. I showered and got ready. I left a note for Seth saying 'Thanks' and that I had work but I would like for him to come to dinner during the night, if he wasn't working. I was so thankful for Seth.

When I got into the office I immediately started searching for something. I knew what needed to be done. I searched the internet until I found what I was looking for. I wrote the number and address down and made sure to visit this afternoon.

Angela came in, "Good morning Bella." I just smiled and nodded. "How was dinner, did you tell him?"

"I'd rather not talk about it right now. It's been dealt with." I said with no emotion. I really didn't want to talk about it, especially not with Angela at the moment. She was always a great friend but right now I didn't need her to judge me.

"Bella," she started. I rolled my eyes, "he deserves to know and has a right to be in his sons' life. What you're doing is..."

"ENOUGH ANGELA!" I yelled. "I know you don't agree with me, you've already made it clear but you don't know what the _fuck_ is going so butt the hell out. You don't know anything regarding what happened between the father and I, you don't even know anything that was happening in my life before 5 months ago. So do us both a favour and go stick your god dammed nose into someone else's business and stay the hell out of mine."

Angela stared at me shocked. She nodded her head and closed the door. I wasn't going to waste my time dealing with her right now; I had a more important issue. How could I have ever thought she was right and that Edward should know?

For the past few months I've been saying I was a changed person but the truth was that I wasn't. I changed my job, my car and my address. Other than that I was still the exact same Bella; running away and hiding. Not anymore. This was no longer just about me. I had a son coming and he would depend on me for everything. I was going to make sure he never had to deal with a shitty person like Edward. Those who once thought they could just step all over me were wrong it was a new day and a new Bella was rising. I wasn't going to go through this again and again. My son was important and one day he would look to me as his guide. I was going to make sure he was strong and that he would stand up for himself. This was a new me.

**So Bella has just been running the whole time. No more; she's finally finding her strength. And Edward *shakes head* stupid, stupid Edward. :)**

**I know we all like Edward but he's been a real ass and well he needed to be told. Which Bella has finally done it! **

**Review please... and don't kill me. **


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own the characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Chapter 15**

**BPOV**

I was a woman on a mission as I marched to Aro's office. I knocked and entered. He was sitting behind his desk, "Bella! Good day. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I have personal business to attend to this afternoon, will you need me here?" It was sort of like I was telling him and asking at the same time.

"I'm sure we can manage. I hope whatever it is that you're doing you're successful." I nodded my thanks and left the office. I also knew I'd have to inform Angela but I really didn't want to talk to her. I was still a little pissed with her to be honest.

I walked into my office grabbed my jacket then walked back out and stopped at her desk, "I'll be out of the office for the rest of the day." She didn't say anything; she simply nodded. I walked straight to my car.

I followed the directions I had written down and found the place I was looking for. I walked to the receptionist desk, "How may I help you?"

"Hello, I was wondering whether I could speak with one of your Family Law lawyers." I asked as kindly as possible.

"One moment and I will see whether anyone is open and has time right now." I waited while she tapped away at her computer. She took a few moments and said, "One of our other clients cancelled earlier this morning, I have a time slot open in about 10 minutes for Marcus Volturi, would you like it to take it?"

Hmm... Marcus Volturi, I wonder, "Yes please. The name is Bella Swan." She typed away and then gestured towards the waiting room. I sat down and started flipping through a magazine. The latest gossip wasn't that interesting.

I waited patiently for the 10 minutes to pass. I knew it wasn't easy getting in this place to see a lawyer so I should really be thankful to whoever cancelled. "Bella Swan." My name was called and I followed the receptionist around her desk to the offices in the back. She opened the door and motioned me inside.

The man on the other side was definitely older and he looked extremely bored. I wondered how long he had been doing this job; well at least he had experience, that has to be good.

"Good afternoon Miss Swan. Please sit so we could discuss your visit." I nodded and sat across from him. "So Renata said you were here concerning Family Law." I just nodded my head again. He looked at me and then down at my belly, "Child and Family Law?" I smiled shyly, "Alright, why don't you tell me your situation."

"Well, I would really like to terminate the father's parental rights. I want it in written statement that I am to have full custody and that he and any of his family members, including current fiancée aren't allowed anywhere near my child or have any involvement." I stated confidently. I knew what I wanted and I wasn't leaving without it.

"Alright. Is the father aware that you are motioning for this?" I shook my head back and forth, "Miss Swan I can prepare the paperwork but you will need to have the father sign everything. He'll need a lawyer present who will witness and put their official seal on it. Just to make sure it's all done by the book and this can't come back later to get you."

I swallowed, "Ok, I can do that. When can we get the paperwork ready?"

He smiled, "I like someone who knows what they want. Let's get started now."

Marcus and I worked for nearly 2 hours getting all of the paperwork I would need in order. He printed off three copies of the document. One to keep in his records, one for me to get Edward to sign with his lawyer and the third copy was for Edward to have. I walked out of the office confident and prepared for another meeting with Edward. I figured I'd check with the hospital first.

The receptionist wasn't so friendly this time. I had a feeling it was mainly because she was interested in Edward. I'm sure she would have a go with him soon enough. I didn't see his marriage to Tanya lasting at all. She directed me to his office and said she would call him to inform him I would be waiting.

I didn't have to wait long before he came through the door. He looked like shit and for once in my life I didn't feel my heart skip a beat at just the sight of him.

"Hello Edward." I greeted confidently.

"Bella," he nodded his head.

I decided to just get this over and done with, "I need you to sign these papers and I'll let you get back to work."

I handed him the envelope and watched as he read the contents. His eyes widened in shock and he looked back at me, "You want me to give up my rights? Why?"

"Edward I don't want to deal with you anymore." He flinched at the coldness in my words, "I want you to sign your rights over yes. In return, I'm not asking anything. No child-support, no contact. Let's just end all ties here so that we both could move on with our lives."

"This is my child too Bella," he pleaded.

I knew it wasn't going to be easy, "think of your new family with Tanya. You won't have to worry about her being insecure and unhappy. You won't have to worry the same about me. I just want to be happy Edward, would you really prevent that?"

He looked torn and sadly whispered, "I do want you to be happy Bella. I'll sign these if you really feel the need to get away from me that badly."

"I do Edward. Please understand. I was serious about what I said yesterday. You hurt me all the time and I can't keep living my life that way. I need to get away. I need to be free, free from you." I could see he had tears in his eyes as he nodded his head.

He took a moment, "I'll bring them by my lawyer so he could explain it all to me." I nodded my head. "I guess this is it. Be happy Bella."

"I eventually will be." We stood staring at each other for one awkward moment. I turned and left the office after. He would sign the papers and his lawyer would bring them to Marcus. I wouldn't ever have to deal with him again, unless he fought it. I hoped he wouldn't.

I went home and noticed Seth was gone. He had made the bed and everything. There was a little message under my note saying he had to work tonight seeing as he took yesterday off. I felt slightly guilty and decided to make him some dinner. He loved when I cooked for him and I loved being able to cook food for more than just myself.

I walked to the security booth and knocked on the door. When Seth noticed it was me he invited me in and we both dug into the meal I had made. I was glad there was no awkwardness between the two of us. I informed him of my day and what I had done. He then informed me he was proud and also told me about how boring his day was. It had been filled with cleaning and other boring home things.

At the end of the night I felt really good with all that had happened. Well maybe not so much Angela but I was sure we'd eventually move past it.

In the morning I did my usual routine and headed off to work. The morning passed uneventfully. Angela and I were still awkward around each other. We only spoke of work and nothing else. Just before lunch I received a call from Marcus.

"Congratulations Bella. Mr. Cullen has filled out all of the paperwork and signed everything. It's all there; even the lawyer seal. There is one condition they have listed, I'll fax you the paper. If I don't hear from you by the end of the day I'll assume you approve it to go through and I'll have it filed with a judge. You now have full custody of your child and no Cullen or future Cullen is allowed near you or has any influence over your child's life. I'll mail you a copy of the completed papers so that you can keep one in your records as well."

I don't think my smile could get any bigger, "Wow! That's fantastic Marcus. Thank you so much. That was fast."

He laughed, "I do have to say you're probably my quickest client ever. Pleasure doing business Bella. Please contact me again if you ever need anything regarding a lawyer. Have a good day."

"I will and thank you. Good bye." I hung up the phone. Amazing. I heard a knock on my door and James was standing there.

"Can I come in or is the lion going to bite my head off?" He asked cautiously.

I waved him in, "Ha, ha! Very funny James."

"I thought it was." He shrugged. "So sweetie tell Mama James what's happening!"

I snorted, "Mama James?" He rolled his eyes. "Nothing is going on, not anymore. Problem all solved."

"Oh good because I really need to talk about mine!" He admitted.

"Go on," I urged.

"Mike wants kids." He practically yelled at me, "Not one, kids, as in more than one."

"Woah! Ok? So the problem is?"

"I'm not ready! Not yet! You know what it will be like when we have kids. Everything needs to be done in privacy. If I want him in the kitchen when I see him, I can't just take him."

I waved my hand around and yelled, "STOP! Eww James. I don't want to know about your sex life with Mike."

"Why the hell not? You're not getting any! You should at least get the benefit of indulging in other peoples' lives." I laughed at him. God that guy had no shame.

"Ok, well let's not talk about my sex life." He stared me down, "fine my lack of. Have you tried talking to Mike?"

He nodded, "Of course I have. He said even if we started now it might not be years anyways."

"He's right James." He stared at me confused, "I'm assuming your means for a child would be adoption?" He nodded, "well those things can take years. Do you want kids years from now?"

"Of course I do. I guess I didn't think of it that way. Thank you so much Bella. That helped a lot." I smiled at him. I liked helping people.

"No problem James. Talk to Mike and to the adoption counsellor. They'll give you a more realistic waiting period." James smiled thankfully at me and left my office. Wow, Mike and James having a baby. He or she would be so spoiled and also dressed extremely well. James was a little obsessed with all things fashion.

I went into the lunch room and ate the leftovers from last night's dinner. I then reminded myself that after work I should visit with Kate and Garrett. I hadn't seen them since the night with Edward and Tanya. I'm sure they were probably worried about what happened. I hope they weren't upset with the little scene I caused.

After lunch James and I spent some time trying to fix an article. It just didn't seem to flow and we were having a hard time making it work. Eventually we realized we would just scrap the whole thing and asked the writer to re-write a new one. The original was just too hard to comprehend.

Angela and I exchanged pleasantries and I continued working from my office. I had a few photographs that needed approving. We had just hired a new photographer so I headed up 1 floor to where he was situated.

I walked around until I found his office. I knocked on the door and entered, I smile at the newcomer, "Hi, I'm Bella Swan," I extended my hand and he shook it, "I'm one of the co-editors. I'm mostly in charge of photographs so I just came down here to see what you had so far."

"Hi Bella, I'm Sam. The photographs are just right here." I followed him to a table at the end of his office.

I overlooked the photos. They were amazing. He was able to beautifully capture the object of his focus in such an amazing way. I loved all of the photos and suddenly realized how much harder my job of choosing pictures was going to be.

"Wow!" I exclaimed, "These are fantastic."

He blushed a little and it made him look handsome and young, "Thank you. I hope that you'll be able to use the photographs in most of your articles."

"I'm sure we will. You have a great talent Sam." He smiled back at me. I took a moment and continued, "Well I'm glad that you're on board Sam, I hope to see you around more."

"Same here, Bella. Take care." I nodded and left his office. I made my way back to my office and sat down. The photographs were just incredible and I was sure we would make good use out of them. I couldn't believe we had finally found a photographer who knew what he was doing.

I stopped by the table with the fax machine. There were a few memos and other papers there. I grabbed them and walked into my office. I put the papers on a filing cabinet and they all fell over. I sighed and got on my knees and started gathering all the papers. I saw one behind the cabinet and started reaching for it. I stretched my arm as far as I could and my finger tip just grazed it.

I heard a _Beep _and pulled back.__"Bella there are two people here to see you_._" Angela said over the intercom. I don't think I was expecting anyone.

I stood up and went over to my desk, I beeped back, "Who are they?"

"_There's a Mrs. Alice Whitlock and Rosalie Cullen here."_

**Alice & Rose are back...**

**Review please **


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own the characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Chapter 16**

**BPOV**

Why am I not surprised? I should have known they'd be here soon after they found out where I was. I beeped Angela back, "Send them in." I waited behind my desk. They both walked into my office. Their eyes just assessed me. I did the same, so far there was nothing different about either of them.

Rose spoke first, "So it's true then." Right to the point, so like Rose.

"Hello Rose. Alice. Nice to see you both." I said sarcastically, "Please come on in. Make yourselves at home, would either of you like a drink?"

Alice stepped forward, "Cut the sarcasm Bella. We're here to talk."

I sighed, "Fine, have a seat." This seemed to be turning into some sort of weird meeting. We all sat down and I looked at the both of them. I raised an eyebrow and waited.

"I didn't think Edward was right," Rose stated. Alice just nodded.

I rolled my eyes, "Well congratulations to Edward. He told the truth. Good on him." Wow, my new me was really a bitch sometimes. I kind of liked it. It showed people I meant business.

Alice was the first to speak this time, "Geez Bella you don't have to be so rude. We just wanted to talk."

"Well as you can see I'm at work and pretty busy. So say what you have to and be on your way." We all waited a moment. Since when did Alice and Rose not demand things right away. This was odd.

"Is what Edward said true?" Rose asked.

I sat confused for a moment. "Well seeing as I don't know what Edward has said, you'll have to clarify it for me."

"You're pregnant. Edward is the father. You asked him to sign his rights over and he said he has." Rose said each phrase slowly as though I wouldn't be able to process it all.

"Yup, he told the truth. That's all right. If we're done here..."

"Why Bella?" Alice cut me off and whined. Damn and I had hoped that this was all over.

"Why do you think Alice? Really do I need to spell it all out for the two of you? I'm done with everything concerning Edward." I explained shortly.

"And the rest of us?" She pleaded.

"Well seeing as Edward signed his rights over it also means you don't have any rights to this child. Not that you ever had any to begin with." I explained it once again to them.

Alice waited a moment and pouted, "So I won't get to know my niece or nephew?"

"Sure you will." She brightened, "The one Edward is having with Tanya. You have free reign to do whatever you want with that one."

She shook her head sadly. I waited, if they really weren't going to say anything I actually had work to do. She whispered lowly, "I don't know how things got this bad between all of us."

"She's right," Rose confirmed. "We've always been close."

"Did either of you ever stop and think about how I felt about everything?" They both raised their eyebrows in question. I rolled my eyes, of course not. "You're all buddy-buddy with Tanya now and you know I've never gotten along with her nor have I ever liked her. Yet you guys seem to not even give a shit about that."

"She was going to be my sister-in-law..." Alice started talking but I cut her off.

"It doesn't matter. You defended _her_. How would either of your feel if I decided to go be buddy-buddy with Lauren or heck, even Maria. Tell me that?"

Rose was the one who jumped in, "That is totally different."

"Really, how?" I asked. "I fail to see where it is. I guess it's just some sort of double standard right? It's ok for you to be friends with someone that I don't really like or get along with, but I can't do the same? I understand she's marrying your brother, I get that, didn't mean you had to go and be best friends with her." I shook my head. I really didn't want to have to get into any of this with either of them.

Rose stood, "You know what Bella. If you would have just been honest from the start you could have saved yourself a lot of heartache."

"So I hurt myself? I brought this all on myself." I scoffed. "Doesn't matter anymore anyways. If you both have said everything that you needed to, please go."

"So this is what our friendship has come too?" Alice asked.

"What friendship?" I asked louder than I had meant too. "Neither of you have been in my life for the past 5 months. You don't know anything about it. You really can't say anything about our friendship if there isn't one." I waited a moment before continuing, "Besides, it's not like we had that great of one before right? I was the friend you kept around to make yourselves feel better."

"No Bella." Alice pleaded. Rose didn't even say anything so I knew I was right to some degree. I was the fuck-up that made them feel better about their lives.

"Isn't it Alice? Poor Bella whose first boyfriend cheated on her with half the town yet no one bothered to tell her. Poor Bella who finally worked up the nerve to ask out the guy she liked only to have him cancel to hang out with another girl. Poor Bella who lost both of her parents leaving her with no more family. Poor Bella who ended up working as an assistant and living in the smallest apartment ever because she didn't make much money." I took a breath, "Wow! Now I pretty much see the way it was. Once again I'm the friend you turn too when you need something. Either when you're feeling a little sad about how your life is, why not look at Bella's? It's much more pathetic. Right Rose? Or how about when Alice is feeling the need to dress something up? Why not go find Bella? She does everything we tell her to, she never says no. Well it's done now. Edward has signed his rights over, we're done here. Neither of you have any reason to be here."

They both looked shocked that I finally managed to somewhat tell them off. Did I tell them off? Right no more running. New Bella doesn't hide. The best part is I didn't need to make them angry with me so I could get away. I just flat out told them we were done. Geez how many breakups am I going through? I would have laughed, had I not had an audience.

When Rose finally found her voice she started yelling, "You ungrateful little bitch!" She yelled. "We have been there for you through everything and now you're acting like this. Let me tell you..."

But she was caught off by someone unexpectedly, "I suggest the both of you gather your things and leave the building before I call security and have them escort you off the premises." Angela stood at the entrance of my office glaring at both Rose and Alice.

"EXCUSE ME?" Rose shouted. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"One of Bella's best friends. You have two minutes to leave." I had never seen Angela look so... I didn't even know the word. She was like a mama bear protecting her cub.

"Let's go Rose. I think enough things were said today and we should go before we all say something we'll regret later." Alice grabbed Rose's arm and pulled her out of my office. I was still staring at Angela in surprise.

She closed the door once they left and turned to me. She rushed forward, "Oh my god Bella! I am so sorry about everything! I never realized just how horrible they were. I was eavesdropping," she looked to the ground.

I laughed, "It's ok Angela. I'm glad you interfered. I don't know how much more of them I could take." I hesitantly hugged Angela, "Are we ok?"

She nodded, "Yes. Sorry about before, I really didn't know what you were going through and I was out of line. I pretty much treated you the way they did and that makes me a horrible friend. Please forgive me."

"I do Angela." I hugged her tightly, "but be prepared for more comments if you piss me off. I'm finding this new Bella doesn't keep anything in."

"Well I'll probably deserve it for getting into your business. Let's just promise not to be angry for too long. The past 2 days have been the longest ever. I missed just talking to you." She confessed.

"Missed you too Ange." Angela returned to her desk and I went back to mine. I felt like I was forgetting something. I tried racking my brain over what it could be but I was just coming up empty. I'm sure it would come back to me eventually.

When I was done work for the day I was exhausted. Fighting with people takes a lot out of you. When I got home, I ate and then went right to bed. There were only 2 days left to the work week and I could not wait for them to pass. I needed a quiet weekend or something. This week had been just too much. I needed rest, relaxation and time de-stress.

The next day at work things were normal for most of the morning. I spent time with James working on getting a new promoter in our magazine. We were doing research on the company and trying to think of the best was to launch their product in our magazine. It would generate more consumers for the product and for our magazine. Win-win. We just needed to figure out how to pitch it.

After our pitch was done James reminded me, "We need to figure out which pictures to use for the last three articles we have. You'll cover that right?"

I nodded, "Yea, I already booked the afternoon with Sam so we could go over everything he's got."

"Good, good." He stated. We went to lunch and I thoroughly enjoyed it. It was nice to get away from the office sometimes. It was a good break in the day.

After lunch I made my way to Sam's office. I smiled when I walked in. He was such a friendly guy. He pulled out all of his photographs and we started talking about each of them. He would give me his opinions and I would tell him what I thought. We bounced ideas back and forth until we found the pictures that would work with each article. Seeing as Sam was so good it always made it a little more difficult to choose. He was a character too. I spent most of the afternoon laughing so hard I had to run to the bathroom often. It made Sam laugh too, me always having to run back and forth. This pregnancy was harsh on my bladder at times. I swear I was spending more and more time in the bathroom soon I'd have to move my office in there.

I went back to my office and Angela said someone was waiting for me in my office. I looked worried and she said the man said it was important. I really couldn't get rid of the Cullen's could I? They were like leaches, they kept coming back and it felt like they were sucking the blood and life right out of me.

I hesitantly opened the door and noticed it was Carlisle waiting for me. I smiled because let's be honest, it's Carlisle, you can't help but smile at him. "How are you Carlisle?"

He came over and hugged me, "I'm doing well, thank you. You look fantastic."

I blushed, "Thank you. So what are you doing here?"

He cleared his throat, "Well I actually came here on behalf of Esme and myself. I understand that there's sort of a rift between you, Edward, Rose and Alice. Esme and I aren't fully aware of the situation but we just wanted to make sure that you knew we were both here for you."

"Thank you Carlisle. It means a lot to me." I told him honestly.

"I won't pretend to understand what's going on between all of you because frankly I'm hearing a bunch of different things and it's all too confusing. You're all adults and you all make your own decisions. I just want you to know that Esme and I have accepted the decision you have made and that's we'll respect your wishes regarding the matter." He seemed a little sad having to say all of this. I felt sad too, this felt like a goodbye.

I had tears in my eyes and my voice shook, "I'll forever be grateful for all of the things that you and Esme have done for me since my parents died. Thank you for everything. I'm sorry if this is causing problems in the family, I just need to do what's best for myself and my child."

"Spoken like a true mother, I'm proud of you Bella. Your parents would be too. You'll be a wonderful mother." He stated confidently, "Don't worry about the family. We'll figure something out, you just take care of yourself." I hugged him tightly. I loved Carlisle and Esme so much. "He's a fool and I'm sure he deserves everything you've thrown at him." I looked questionably into his eyes. He smiled kindly, "I always thought the two of you were a couple of pieces of puzzle that matched perfectly together, just like Esme and myself. I would have loved to have you as a daughter-in-law. Hopefully he realizes his mistake sooner rather than later."

"I'm not sure I understand."

He laughed, "You really knocked some sense into that boy. He hasn't been himself these past few days. I think he's really reassessing everything in his life. Maybe he'll finally understand what he's been looking for.

I smiled kindly, "Well hopefully Edward gains some of himself back. I wish the best to your family Carlisle."

"So this it?" I nodded. He hugged me and kissed the top of my head. "I won't say goodbye because I need to have faith that we'll see each other again someday. Take care of yourself Bella and promise me you'll take good care of that grandchild of mine."

"I promise." I whispered sadly. I watched as Carlisle left my office. I could at least have the piece of mind now knowing that Esme and Carlisle weren't angry with me. They understood my decision and were accepting it. I loved them all the more for it.

**I love Carlisle and Esme. It won't be the last time we see them, don't worry :)**

**Review please!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own the characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Chapter 17**

**BPOV**

This week was dragging. It was now Friday and I was looking forward to the weekend. I had managed to organize a get-together with some good friends to help us all relax after a long week. Angela and James were both coming over for dinner and movies. We were going to just hang out in my living room, munch on junk-food and just shoot the shit while watching chick flicks. I couldn't wait.

Aro was excited about the pitch idea James and I had told him about. He would be going over to the company sometime today to tell them our idea. I was nervous, I really hoped they would take it.

I was sitting at my desk twirling my pen around. I work hard right? There wasn't much to do at the moment here in the office. I had already worked my way through all of my morning tasks. I had been on a roll that I hadn't stopped.

I decided calling Kate would probably be better than doing nothing right now. I dialled the familiar number and listened to it ring.

"Pete's Shack, Kate speaking. How can I help you?" She was so professional during the day.

"Hey Kate, it's Bella!" I said enthusiastically.

"Bella! Dear it's so good to hear from you. How are you?" I could hear the concern in her voice.

I took a moment, "Much better. I just wanted to call to let you know things were ok. Everything has been sorted out."

"Well I'm glad. Garrett was ready to throw some punches the other night," I laughed loudly, he was such a goof, "I'm happy that you're doing better. Now don't be a stranger."

"I won't, I promise to visit sometime in the coming week. Goodbye Kate."

"Take care of yourself Bella." I just nodded my head and hung up the phone. Well that didn't even take 5 minutes, what was I going to do now?

There was a knock on my door and Sam popped his head in, "Hey Bella, how's it going?"

I smiled, "Good thanks. You?"

"Better..." He took a moment, "Would you like to grab some lunch?"

I looked at the clock. It was about a half hour before my lunch hour but I figured seeing as I didn't have any work and I never took a break this morning, I might as well go for lunch earlier. "Sure, let me just grab my jacket." I got up and grabbed my jacket.

"Allow me," Sam said as he took my jacket. I smiled shyly at him as he helped me put it on. I held my hair up and then when the jacket was fully onto my shoulders I put my hair back down and then buttoned up my jacket. "Ready?" I nodded and followed him out of the building.

We had both decided on just going to the Italian restaurant just around the corner. I didn't mind having fatty food right now, I also knew I might have some later tonight. Ah what the hell, it was the weekend, I could indulge a little.

We sat down at a booth and started browsing the menu, "So what do you recommend?" I hadn't eaten here before. A few months ago everyone came here and said it was good. At the time I was going through the 'get sick after every meal you eat' phase. I skipped out.

"Well I've only eaten here once last week but you can't go wrong with the ravioli." He said honestly. It was so easy just to hang out with Sam. Just two friends grabbing lunch.

When the waitress came to the table we had both ordered the mushroom ravioli. Sam had a coke and I stuck to a glass of water.

"Are you from Seattle?" I asked Sam.

He shook his head, "Nah! I'm from a placed called La Push. It's about 4 hours from here." I looked at him in shock.

"Really?" He looked confused about my sudden change. I took a moment, "I'm from Forks. Well I used to be."

He smiled then, "I thought the name sound familiar. Your father used to be the Chief of Police?"

"Yea," I whispered.

He grabbed my hand, "Sorry about what happened to them." I smiled a little to show my appreciation towards him. We didn't speak for a few moments. Our food arrived promptly and we both dug in, effectively ending any awkward moment.

After lunch we returned to the office. Sam had paid for my lunch which I put a pretty big fight over. He said that since he asked he should take care of the check. I'd have to remember that for the future.

Before I walked into my office Sam called my name. I turned and watched him approach me. He seemed nervous and twitchy.

"I ugh... I was wondering if you wanted to grab dinner sometime." He looked afraid of what I would say. I looked towards Angela and noticed she was smiling widely and totally eavesdropping again.

"Are you sure?" I asked confused. He raised an eyebrow and I continued, "I'm not exactly the one you can take home to meet the parents at the moment, if you know what I mean." I stated pointing to my ever expanding belly.

He smiled, "I like you Bella and I would like to take you to dinner. I understand you've got a lot going on right now," he said looking directly at my belly. "I just want a chance for us to get to know each other and see where this goes."

I had butterflies everywhere in my stomach, I couldn't believe this was happening. I felt like a little school-girl or something. I smiled and nodded, "Ok then. Sometime next week?" I asked to clarify.

He smiled then, "How does Wednesday night sound?"

"Sounds perfect." He came close to me and pecked my cheek. He then turned around and left. I had the biggest smile on my face. Sam was a really good guy. I looked at Angela and she was bouncing in her seat.

I glared at her playfully, "Not a word." I turned and walked into my office. I heard Angela behind me. "That really happened right? I didn't like have a total dazed off moment did I?"

By the way Angela was smiling I already knew my answer, "Oh Bella! This is so exciting. You deserve to get back out there." I looked at her oddly. Was she serious? "So you're pregnant and whatever, doesn't mean you have to be alone forever. Besides, you can't say no to that man. He is so hot!"

I laughed, "Ok Angela, I think you're the one who needs to sit down for a moment." We both giggled a little. I had to admit I was now excited for Wednesday night. This wouldn't be weird right? I mean, I am pregnant by my ex-best friend and I'm going on date. Totally not weird at all.

Angela cut my train of thought off, "Don't let that mind of yours wander too far. Just enjoy it for once. You only have a few months left to have fun before you'll be crazy busy." She was right. Why couldn't I enjoy my last few months of just being me. Soon it would be me and my little guy. I smiled just thinking of him. I usually did. I often thought of what he would look like and all of the things we would do when he got a little older.

"Your mind is gone again." Angela stated. I smiled at her and nodded.

"Gone to a good place though. Anyways, lunch is over, back to work." I scolded her.

She laughed, "Alright, alright. So we still on for tonight?"

"Definitely."

When Aro returned in the afternoon he announced the fantastic news that we did indeed get a new promoter for the magazine. They had loved our pitch and their product would now be featured in the next issue. Everything at work was going so smoothly right now. The day ended on a high note as I made my way home.

I called Seth earlier to come join us for movie night but he refused. He laughed and told me to just enjoy my girls night. I knew I would. I loved spending time with just James and Angela. I was glad that Angela and I were back to normal and that we had moved passed our little tiff from earlier in the week. I tidied the place and brought out some blankets and extra pillows. We would be comfy. I pushed the coffee table out of the way and pilled the blankets up to make a bed area.

At 6 o'clock there was a light knock on my door. I practically skipped to the door and opened it wide. Angela and James were both there. Angela held onto the pizza and James had a bag of chips and movies. I let them both in and went to the kitchen to grab plates and napkins.

When I returned to the living room James was sitting on the floor and Angela was occupying the couch. I handed them each a plate and a few pieces of napkins.

James held up two movies, "We've got The Hot Chick and The Ugly Truth."

"Oh The Hot Chick. I love that movie. Rob is the funniest in this movie. I think it's his best one. I love the part where he tries to get Billy to kiss him and then when Billy runs away he screams his name all manly-like _Billy._" I started laughing just thinking of the scene. James chucked the DVD at me and I caught it. I put it into the DVD player and then took a seat next to James on the floor. He passed me a slice of pizza and we started the movie.

We laughed through the whole thing. It was such a hilarious movie. When it was over I took it out of the DVD player and handed it back to James. I ran to the bathroom before we started the next one. The pop went right through me. I needed to pee badly. After I went, I washed my hands and made my way back to the living room.

I heard Angela and James laughing, "What are we talking about?"

James started, "Well actually, Angela just told me a bit of interesting news." I looked around confused and waited for him to continue. He smacked my thigh, "Were you ever going to tell me you had a date with that fine piece of man upstairs?"

I blushed and they both laughed, "It's no big deal."

"It so is," James said. "Ooh, you get to be all 'I'm your boss, you do what I tell you.' You get to go total Dom on him. Lucky bitch."

Angela gasped, "James!"

He laughed, "Oh please Angie! Just because you're little virgin marie doesn't mean the rest of us don't like to have a little fun. You just don't know what you're missing."

"You're a virgin?" I noticed Angela blushed. "But I thought you and Ben had been together since like high school or something."

"We have been," she clarified. "We just both agreed we wanted to wait until marriage."

I nodded my head for a moment, "Wow. Good for you two. You definitely don't want to lose it to some loser."

"Who cares! Back to the dark man meat! I want details," James yelled.

I laughed, "It's no big deal. We had lunch and then after he asked me to dinner next week."

Angela then jumped in, "and he kissed her."

I blushed again, damn I really needed to get that under control. James giggled and slap my shoulder, "I think someone's got a crush!" He sang.

"He's nice, and cute, I'll be the first to admit. I'm just not sure I want to jump into a relationship. Don't you think it's going to be a lot for the beginning of a relationship. I mean I am pregnant. Six months at that." I explained.

They both just sat there. I knew it was too much too soon. Even after I would have my baby I would have a harder time dating. It would never just be about me again. They man would have to want to be with me but he would also need to want my son in his life. We were a package deal. I didn't think Sam totally grasped that.

James cleared his throat, I looked at him, "Why don't you just give the boy a chance? He may surprise you." I nodded my head unsure of how to respond. We were now in an awkward silence. Angela stood and put the new DVD into the player. We all turned and watched the movie.

I didn't pay much attention to it, I was busy trying to decide whether to give Sam a chance or cancel before Wednesday. I think I should probably talk to Seth, maybe someone who didn't know Sam could give me a clear point of view.

At the end of the night I hugged both Angela and James and we all promised to do this again soon, before the baby was here. I went back into the living room and started folding up all of the blankets and putting them away. I put the extra pieces of pizza on a plate and stuffed it into the fridge. I made sure the door was locked and then made my way to bed.

**Bella's got a date! Review Please :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own the characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Chapter 18**

**BPOV**

The weekend passed in a blur. I was fully relaxed and ready to take on a new work week. I made it to the office a little early this morning so I spent some time organizing my files. I knew they would probably be messed up again soon, so I might as well get them in order now. I noticed a paper behind the cabinet. Right, I had dropped it the other day. I leaned forward and tried to grab it. My belly was hitting the side of the cabinet and I couldn't reach it. I huffed and stretched again. My finger tip touched the paper, almost got it, just a little further.

"Bella?" I jumped back when I heard Aro's concerned voice.

"Aro, good morning." I got up off of the floor and straightened out my clothes. I pointed behind me, "I dropped something, I was just trying to get it."

He smiled, "Well as long as you aren't straining yourself. I just wanted to see how you were managing. Still ok?"

I nodded, "I'm fine. No back pains or anything yet and I'm still able to drive my vehicle. I think I'll be fine right up until near the end."

"Excellent. Well have a good day! Be productive."

"Aren't I always?" He grinned at me and walked away. I was glad that Aro took a concern in me. He was just looking out for me and I appreciated it.

I went over to my desk and started up my computer. I knew James wanted to meet sometime today to go over some of the articles. There was something missing to our magazine but neither of us had a clue to what it was. The sales were still excellent and had even increased slightly since I had started here. We knew we could sell more, we just needed to figure out what was missing.

Angela had popped in to say good morning. She informed me of what my schedule for today was like. Everything seemed almost right on top of one another. I would be busy pretty much all week.

The work day passed and I was now on my way to visit with Kate and Garrett. I had promised and so here I was parked outside the restaurant.

I walked in and smiled at the both of them. It was a quiet afternoon and no one was in the diner yet. I hugged them both and sat down.

Kate brought me a glass of juice, "Thank you Kate. How are you both doing?"

"You know us Bella," Garrett started, "We're just busy with the diner and well waiting for this guy to show up. We're just as excited as you I think."

"Of course we are!" Kate stated, "it will be nice to have a baby around. I look forward to babysitting." She winked at me.

I laughed, "I get it, I get it! Don't I dare ask anyone else until I've checked with you first."

"Damn right." Kate smiled at me.

We spent two hours just talking about things going on. Kate and Garrett were thinking of closing the diner for two weeks in February to go on a vacation. They had often told me stories of their travel before settling here in Seattle and opening the diner. I was so envious of the two of them. They had spent most of their youth just travelling the world and seeing everything. There wasn't a continent they hadn't visited, well, minus Antarctica. They hadn't decided where they would visit this time, just that it was time to get away for awhile. I was glad they were travelling and still enjoying their life!

I went home and started cleaning the nursery. I had finally managed to clean all of the baby clothes I had so far collected. I placed some in the closet and some were placed in drawers.

I washed my own clothing and did some dishes as well. I hadn't really cleaned the apartment in a few days and it was starting to show. After cleaning I grabbed a book and sat near the living room window. I looked out the window and stared into the distance. The sun had gone down long ago and I could see snowflakes gently floating to the ground. Everything was covered and it just made everything look so peaceful out there. I wasn't ever a big fan of snow, but I did enjoy the beauty it brought.

I read a few chapters of the book before I headed to bed. I didn't remember any of the dreams I had. I just knew that it was one of the most peaceful nights of sleep I had gotten in a few days.

Tuesday passed much the same way as Monday had. Angela was starting to look a little green by the end of the morning so I sent her home. She didn't want to at first but I threatened to call her boyfriend and she immediately packed up and went home. I told her to take tomorrow off too if she was still feeling sick. She promised to call if she wasn't.

Aro had called in a temp to help out. Her name was Emily and she was extremely friendly. We got along great.

Wednesday morning when I woke up I wasn't feeling so great. I knew there was a bug going around the office but I really wished not to get it. I walked around the apartment for a bit before deciding if I was feeling alright. After not getting sick I decided that I was alright to go to work.

The morning passed alright. I felt sick at times but managed to keep it in. Emily was covering for Angela seeing as she was still sick.

In the afternoon Sam came over and knocked on my door. When he saw me his eyes widened, "Bella are you alright?"

I nodded my head and cleared my throat, "I'm fine Sam. I think I'm just getting a cold."

"You shouldn't be here. A lot of people are sick right now and it doesn't sound good. You should be at home resting." He started telling me. "I guess we're off for tonight." I looked at him confused, "The date?"

"Shoot! I'm so sorry Sam, I totally forgot." I admitted.

He grinned, "It's alright. Some other time then?" I nodded my head and he smiled, "I hope you feel better soon."

"Thanks" I said as I watched him walk away. How could I have forgotten about our date? I'm such a dope. I looked out of my office and saw Sam chatting with Emily. I watched the way they interacted. They seemed to know each other and were talking like they were old friends.

I turned back around and started working again. I was starting to feel a little more nauseous. I decided that I wouldn't be able to get anything done this way. I went to Aro's office and knocked on his door.

As soon as he saw me he exclaimed, "Bella you look awful!"

I grinned, "Thanks Aro."

"Go home. We don't need you here when you're sick. We'll be fine for a few days." I smiled and thanked Aro. I went home, made myself some soup and then went right to bed. I needed the rest, being sick and pregnant exhausted me.

By Friday I was still feeling like crap so I decided to call Dr. Carmen just to make sure everything was alright with the baby. I knew I couldn't take a lot of medication to help so I was hoping the doctor could do something for me. There were no openings today but her receptionist booked me in for tomorrow.

Saturday was now officially the 1st of February. I had just over three months before my little guy would show up. I was now waiting in the reception area for my name to be called.

When it was time, I followed the receptionist to the back. My weight was taken and I also peed in a cup. I knew the drill by now. I was then taken into one of the rooms and waited for Dr. Carmen to come in.

When she did she seemed exhausted. She sent me a small smile and sat down in the chair with a sigh. I was guessing she was finally able to take a small break and was enjoying it.

"Are you ok?" I asked her concerned.

She laughed, "I'm fine. I delivered a baby this morning."

"Oh, a rough one? Is everything ok with the baby?" I asked interested. Ever since becoming pregnant I've been very interested in birth stories. The ones that go bad terrify me but they give me ideas on how to hopefully avoid that.

She laughed again, "Oh the baby is fine, perfectly healthy. The mother was just a nightmare. The father of the baby works at this hospital. She didn't even want him in the room for the delivery and then had the nerve to be shouting the whole damn time. I tell you some people really take it all out on others when in labour. I feel sorry for him should he ever father any other children. Anyways, enough about that, is everything alright with you?"

We talked a bit about the sickness I had for almost a week now. Dr. Carmen decided to draw some blood just to be sure there was nothing serious. The test was put onto rush order and we only had to wait for 10 minutes. There was nothing out of the ordinary. She told me to get plenty of rest and to eat healthy. She also told me the cold should pass within a few days. If it were to get worst then she suggested I come back to see her.

As I was leaving the reception area I walked past the maternity ward. There were four little babies and I decided to stop and look at them. They were all so adorable. I couldn't believe that soon enough my son would be in that exact same position.

I noticed a familiar name on the baby closest to the window. I peered at it curiously. I felt someone stand beside me. I looked over to my left and noticed it was Rosalie. We didn't say anything at first, we both just watched this little baby in front of us.

Rose started, "I owe you one huge apology." I was about to say something but she cut me off, "Let me finish please. Last week when accusations were being thrown around I wasn't very nice. I let you think some things and I'm sorry for that. I never saw you as someone to look down on or to keep around just because I could look at you to pity you or to make myself feel better. I never saw you that way, I promise. I guess I didn't stop you because for one I was angry. Not necessarily angry at you, just the situation. Emmett and I have been trying for almost a year now and we have yet to come close to something like this. I was jealous of you and that made me pretty bitter." I stared at Rose now. She had never been jealous of anyone before, let alone admit it. I could see tears in her eyes, "All I have ever wanted to be was a mother and I know you wanted it too, but I just always thought I would be first. So I'm sorry that I haven't been a good friend, at all. I want you to know that I have never used you that way and I'm more sorry that I let you believe I did."

I nodded my head, "I'm sorry too. I can't imagine what you felt when you saw me. This is something you've talked about for a long time. I never once talked about kids, I always wanted them, but I was never serious with anyone to have those conversations. So I can see this as a shock."

"Doesn't excuse my behaviour though." She stated.

"You're right. Mine neither though. I could have talked to you and Alice before I disappeared, instead I confessed secrets that weren't mine and probably caused trouble."

She laughed, "Yes, I should still be upset about you disappearing but I know what it's like to not have you in my life for over 5 months and well I can't find myself to hold on to that grudge. The Emmett and Lauren thing I should really thank you for though." I stared at her confused, "I ran into Lauren about two months ago. She tried throwing it in my face, luckily I already knew and fired it right back at her. I told her Emmett already admitted to the biggest mistake of his life and decided that there really was no one better than me out there." She laughed as explained.

I laughed too, "I would have loved to have seen her face."

"It was priceless."

I smiled, it was nice talking to Rose. We both looked back at the baby near the window.

I decided to ask, "Is that?" I stopped.

She nodded, "Yup."

"Huh," I said staring at the baby.

"Shocker to us too." She admitted.

"Without a doubt." We didn't say anything again. This was so weird. I felt like I was in another universe. "What's going to happen?"

"He may be stupid about a lot of things but this is one thing he isn't. There's a test being done as we speak." Rose stated.

I laughed, "Here I thought I was seeing things."

"Nope." She laughed too. "You were probably right all along. Now I feel even more stupid."

"Well, who could have really known." I said, deciding to let her off the hook this one time. I looked back at the baby and then noticed a sign on the basin. I looked closely and read what it said:

_Baby Girl_

_Denali/Cullen_

_12lbs 9oz._

"Well, we'll find out for sure soon. I hope you're doing well Bella. I've really missed you. Take care of yourself."

I didn't say anything and just watched as Rose walked away. This felt like I was in some sort of alternate universe. I sighed and looked at the baby once again.

Poor girl. She had to grow up with Tanya as a mother. Hopefully she wouldn't turn out to be a bitch like her mother. She more than likely would be just as beautiful, at least she had a nice skin colour. She'd never have to go tanning, she already had a nice dark colour to her skin. It was pretty obvious this child had no Cullen in her. They were all extremely pale, and so was Tanya for that matter. Nope, this child's father was definitely someone with a darker skin colour.

**Tanya had the baby, but it's a little tanned :P**

**Someone lied!**

**Review please!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't own the characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Chapter 19**

**BPOV**

I spent Saturday night trying to catch up on some work. James was nice enough to e-mail me some work so that I wouldn't be lost on what was happening in the office. I understood everything that was sent and was glad I had reviewed everything.

Sunday was spent hanging out with Seth. It was his day off so we finally had the opportunity to catch up. Something seemed off with him the whole time though.

I decided to call him out on it, "what's going on? You're acting a little weird."

He sighed, "I got a letter from Leah earlier in the week."

I was definitely interested now. Seth and Leah weren't on good terms since Seth dropped out of school three years ago. This was the first time they had contact since then. "So what does she want?" I asked.

He shrugged, "I haven't read it yet. I can't bring myself to see what she has to say."

"Why not?"

"Does it really matter?" He fired back at me. He was starting to raise his voice so I knew he wanted to drop the subject, but I wasn't going to let him.

"Maybe it's an olive branch." He stared at me curiously, "Seth this is your chance to get your relationship back with Leah."

"Why would I want it back?" He huffed. I rolled my eyes, he was such a child sometimes. "I've done just fine without her for three years. I don't need her. I have you now." He grinned at me and rubbed my shoulder.

I smiled sadly at him, "But she's your family. I think you should read it." I grabbed the cups and brought them into the kitchen.

Seth followed me, "I don't understand why you won't let this go. It's my decision."

I was angry now, "You're right it is! How would you feel if something happened to her tomorrow and you never had the chance to get to know her again? Would you be just fine with that?" I puffed my cheeks out, I had tears running down my face too now. "I barely visited my parents when I went to College. I came home at Christmas and that was it. I was happier staying here in Seattle. I talked to them maybe once a week and kept the conversation no longer than 10 minutes long. Then they died. Now I just wish I would have gone home more often or even spent 20 minutes talking to them and just making sure they knew I loved them. I sure didn't show it, and that's something I have to live with."

Seth didn't say anything and I didn't want to look at him. I had always carried guilt around after my parents' death. I accepted that they were now gone but I often thought of what it would have been like had I visited more often. I just figured they'd always be there.

I still had my back turned to Seth when I heard him whisper, "I'm sure your parents knew just how much you loved them." I had more tears running down my face. "I'm going home now. I'll think about what you said." He walked up behind me and hugged me. He kissed the back of my head, "I love you Bella."

"Love you too Seth." I whispered back. I heard his footsteps retreating and then the front door being opened then closed. I took a deep breath and started the dishes. I really hoped that Seth took what I said seriously.

Monday at work was hell. I was finally feeling somewhat better but still not 100%. Angela was back now and things were running somewhat smoothly.

Just before lunch she beeped me, "Bella there's someone here to see you."

I beeped back, "Who is it?" I seemed to ask that question a lot.

"He won't say." Well that's just stupid. I decided I didn't have time for games.

I stood up and went to my office door. There standing beside Angela's desk was Edward. I narrowed my eyes at him, "What are you doing here?" I crossed my arms.

He looked like shit. Big time. He had bags under his eyes and no hint of smile anywhere. "Just came to talk." He said calmly.

Now I have two options here. I can either close the door on his stupid ass or I can let him in my office to see what he has to say. I looked behind him and noticed Aro was in the hallway talking with Heidi. Last thing I wanted was for Edward to cause a scene in front of my boss.

I moved out of the way and let him walk past me. I then turned to Ange, "Hold my calls. This shouldn't take long." She nodded her head and went back to work. I walked back into my office and closed the door. "You want to talk?"

He nodded and cleared his throat, "Well I guess we should discuss what's going to happen now."

I stared at him confused, "I'm not exactly following you here." I told him seriously. What was he talking about?

"Well everything is different now. We need to talk about how it's going to affect all three of us." He stated.

I blinked a few times, "I'm still not following." What the hell is he talking about? All three of us?

He sighed, "The condition Bella."

"Condition?" I asked still confused. Condition to what?

"Did your lawyer not discuss this with you? The paperwork regarding my rights?" He informed me. Oh shit! I knew I forgot to read something. Suddenly I was remembering Marcus faxing me a page and me never reading it. "I guess you haven't read it have you?" I gulped and nodded my head, "Well it was already filed with the judge, you should talk to your lawyer. You still have my cell phone number, call me after you've talked to him." He turned and walked out of my office.

Condition. Edward's lawyer placed _one_ condition on the paperwork for him to sign over his rights. My lawyer said he would file it with a judge if I had no objections about it. I never read it, I never discussed it. My eyes narrowed to the filing cabinet. I knew now what paper was hiding behind there.

I ran to it and got onto my knees quickly. I was panicking. I reached and I just barely touched the paper. I huffed and stretched again. My belly was too much in the way for me to reach it. I started shaking and panicking. I needed that paper and I needed it NOW!

I pulled back and shouted, "ANGELA!" My office door burst open and Angela came running in.

"BELLA?" She shouted back. She spotted me on the floor and came running, she kneeled beside me, "Oh my god! Are you ok? Did you fall? Do I need to call you an ambulance?" She was panicking now, but not for the same reason.

"SHUT UP!" She immediately shut her mouth. That might have been a little rude. "There's a paper behind that cabinet, can you grab it for me please."

She stared at me for a minute, "You're screaming like there's a fire somewhere for a piece of paper?"

"Please Angela." I pleaded. "It's really important and I can't reach it."

She took a deep breath and then reached for it. When she finally got it she pulled her arm out from behind the cabinet and had the paper in her hand. I snatched it out of her hand and flipped it over. I read quickly over everything I had already seen before. I finally made it to the bottom of the page where the one condition was written.

_Should Miss Denali's child not carry any of Edward Cullen's DNA then Edward wishes not to relinquish his rights to Miss Swan's child. _

"No!" I whispered. That son of a bitch. I had tears in my eyes now. This wasn't supposed to happen. I looked up and realized that Angela was looking at me with worried eyes. I handed the paper over to her. She gently took it and read over the page.

When she was finished she looked back at me, "What's happening Bella?" She was really worried now.

I cleared my throat, "I saw Tanya's baby on Saturday." She looked at me surprised and I continued, "it didn't look anything like Edward and seeing as he was here today talking about the lawyer papers; I'm guessing the DNA test proved he wasn't the father."

"So what now?" She whispered back. It seemed that if we talked any louder we would regret it. Whispering just went with how I was feeling.

"I don't know." I said back. "I just don't know." I really didn't. But according to this condition it proved one thing; Edward wasn't sure Tanya had told the truth about not being with anyone else. So why would he propose to her then? I did not get him at all.

I pulled myself off the floor and fell towards my desk. I grabbed onto it and pushed myself back up. Angela was right behind me, helping me back up. "Are you ok Bella?"

I shook my head, "Just a little dizzy." I took a deep breath. I walked around my desk and sat back in the chair. I watched as Angela walked out of my office and closed the door behind her.

I picked up the phone and dialled Marcus Volturi's office. When I reached the receptionist I asked to be put through to Marcus directly.

"Miss Swan, how may I help you?" He asked in what sounded like a bored professional tone. He never sounded too enthusiastic.

I got my thought in order, "I was just calling to check the paperwork that went through approximately two weeks ago."

"Ah yes. They were filed. Although, I did receive a fax from Mr. Cullen's lawyer this morning proving those papers are no longer valid." I felt like slamming the phone against my desk. Dammit, dammit, dammit! How could I have been so stupid and never thought to check up on this?

"Thank you." I said quietly. We said our goodbyes and I hung up the phone. This all felt like a never ending drama fest. Just when I thought things would be just fine something happens to ruin everything.

Angela beeped, "Bella, Sam is here to see you."

I huffed, so what I didn't need right now. I beeped back, "Let him in." Might as well just bring all the hits now why don't we?

He smiled when he saw me, "Bella! You look much better."

I smiled back, "Thank you Sam." I took a moment and kept going, "How are you?"

"I'm fine. I just wanted to talk to you about rescheduling that date?" He seemed pretty excited. Poor guy; I really didn't want to crush him.

I shifted in my seat, "I'm sorry Sam. Some things have come up and I don't think going out would be a smart idea right now."

He looked dejected. Great, now I feel bad. "I understand. The offer is always there if you need it." I smiled at him and watched him walk away. Well at least that didn't go so bad. Now if only one other guy would take my news that way.

James came barging in just after Sam walked out. "We have got a _huge_ problem!" He shouted.

I sighed, "What is it?"

"Two of our sponsors want to withdraw their advertisements from our magazine." He announced.

"Why do they want to withdraw?" I asked curiously. "I thought all of our sponsors were happy with the way their advertisements were placed?"

"They were," he agreed. "Until we took on the new sponsor and started putting their advertisements into the magazine. Apparently they don't like the new guy or something."

I sighed and put my head into my hands, "Have you met with the lawyers James?" He looked at me confused. I rolled my eyes, "We must have contracts with both companies. Check and see whether them withdrawing their service will be in breach of the contracts or not."

He smiled and squealed, "You're so smart. I totally forgot about that. Thanks sweetie!" He left with a smile on his face. Glad his problem is fixed.

My head was seriously hurting now though. I don't know how many more bombs I could take right now. I decided I needed food if I were going to continue on with my day. I stood from my desk and walked over to my door. I paused a moment, should I call Edward? I knew I wouldn't be able to avoid him forever. Well, a little while longer wouldn't hurt, right?

I grabbed my jacket and put it on. I stopped at Ange's desk and asked, "I'm getting something quick from the sandwich shop downstairs, do you want anything?"

She smiled, "Sure. I'll take a turkey sandwich."

I nodded my head and started walking towards the elevator. Before reaching the doors I was hit by another dizzy spell. I stumbled a bit and managed to catch myself on a water cooler. I took a deep breath and shook my head. I started walking again but this time my eyes started blur. I felt myself falling and I heard Angela shout my name before everything went black.

**And Bella's down! **

**So we know what the condition was. Edward's been sly...**

**Review please!**


	20. Chapter 20

**I don't own the characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Chapter 20**

**BPOV**

_Beep...beep...beep_

Ugh... what the hell is that sound? I opened my eyes and then closed them immediately when my eyes were assaulted by a bright light. I groaned and opened them again. I noticed someone was sleeping beside my bed. They were holding my hand. I looked closely and noticed a redish bronze head of hair.

Great. I pulled my hand away and untwisted his. What the hell was _he_ doing here? When I finally managed to get my hand loose I pulled it to my chest and looked around the room. There were two heart monitors on my left side. One had a heart beat going faster than the other one. I figured that one belonged to the baby. On my right side near Edward there was a table with a glass of water on it. I slowly reached over and grabbed the cup. I drank slowly then placed the cup back. In my left arm there was also an IV sticking in it.

What happened again? I thought back to my day and then remembered asking Angela what she wanted for lunch. After that I couldn't remember what happened.

I looked back at Edward. He seemed to be sleeping so peacefully. I smacked the back of his head.

He shot up out of the chair, "Bella? What the? Oww!" He said surprised.

"What are you doing here?" No beating around the bush here.

"I was worried about you. I called your office to talk to you and your assistant had said you were brought to the hospital after passing out. They couldn't stay because they weren't family but seeing as I'm the baby's father I'm allowed to wait here until you wake up." He explained.

I thought it over and then nodded, "Well I'm up, you can leave now." I would have laughed at the look on his face but I wasn't in the mood, nor did I want him to hang around any longer than he already had.

He sighed, "Bella we need to be able to talk things through now. We're having a child."

"Ugh... no _we_ are not. I am, I don't know what you think is happening. All of a sudden Tanya's baby turns out a shade darker then you and hey, why not go to the other kid I donated my sperm to." I sneered at him.

He groaned, "Bella I don't want to fight about this right now. You just got into the hospital, this isn't the time."

"You're right," he brightened, "so why don't you leave and come back... oh how about never?" I smiled innocently at him.

His eyes tightened and he pinched the bridge of his nose, "Bella stop acting like a child. You're in the hospital, this could be serious."

I took a deep calming breath, "I don't know what your deal is Edward, or why you're doing all of this. Is it just so much fun for you to cause me pain time and time again? Hey, Bella's life is looking pretty good right now, why don't I just kick her down for old time's sake?" I said sarcastically.

I noticed pain flash before his eyes, I didn't care. I had gone through enough pain to last a couple of lifetimes. "I don't want to hurt you Bella, I never wanted to hurt you. You were my best friend."

"_Were_ being the key word there. It doesn't matter if you didn't want to hurt me Edward, you did. Why did you put that condition in there?" I had to ask. Seriously that was a low move, especially for him.

He sighed and sat back down, "when you announced you were pregnant and that I was the father... well let's just say I was more than a little shocked." He laughed humourlessly, "then when you showed up in my office you just seemed tired and sick of it all. I knew you didn't want to hurt anymore and I would have done anything for you," he looked directly into my eyes, "so I signed my rights over because it was what _you _wanted."

"But you put a condition in there? You didn't think Tanya's child was yours yet you still proposed to _her_," I sneered.

He ran his hands through his hair, "I did believe her. In the beginning," he paused. "Then I got two tongue lashings from you on her less than stellar attributes. After you announced you were pregnant, well let's just say Tanya flipped out. Big time. She said you were lying to try and break us up and other stuff. But I realized you actually had no reason to lie, you weren't even in my life anymore. If anyone were to lie it would be Tanya. So yes, I started doubting her. Then you wanted my rights and well I didn't want to give up on you and _our_ child so I needed to do something just to satisfy you until I could figure out my next move. I didn't expect Tanya to give birth right away, but it worked out better that she did."

I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say at this point. He reached over and grabbed my hand but I immediately pulled it back and said, "don't. You don't get to come in here being all nice and expect everything to be just peachy. I don't forgive and I may never. You did a lot of things to hurt me and so I don't really like you right now."

"I know," he whispered so lowly I almost didn't catch it.

I took a deep breath, "what would have happened had Tanya's child been yours?" He looked back at me surprised. "Would me and my child just be forgotten? Are you only here because you didn't get to play daddy with the first kid so now you're coming after what's second best. So help me god Edward, you ever do anything that hurts my child and I will stab you through the eye." I said seriously. I didn't break eye contact so that Edward could tell I wasn't joking.

He stood now and was pacing, "Jesus no Bella! Even if Tanya's child was mine I would have fought against what I signed. That's my child too," he said pointing to my large belly. "I _want_ to be in his or her life." He took a moment and then came back to my side, "I want to be in _yours_ too." He started to lean in but I smacked him in the face and he backed up right away.

I growled at him, yep, literally growled at him, "Are you on some kind of drugs you moron? What the hell do you think you're doing?"

His mouth gaped open, "I... I'm sorry Bella. I just got caught up in everything." He ran his hands through his hair and everything, "I just want to raise our child together, the way it should be done."

I rolled my eyes at him, "gee how well did that strategy work the first time for you?" I asked sarcastically. "You don't even know what the hell you want Edward. I'm not going to be with you just because we're having a kid. Yes, maybe at one time I was in love with you, but I quickly realized how stupid I was in that area. We aren't anything and we aren't ever going to be anything." I was now yelling at this point.

The door burst open and Dr. Carmen came rushing in. "Enough!" She raised her voice, "I don't know what is going on here but you both need to stop." She then glared at Edward, "Dr. Cullen I would have expected more from you, she just arrived today and you two are causing a scene. You should have notified me the minute she woke up, you should not be causing more damage." I looked at her shocked; damage?

Edward looked down ashamed, "You're right Carmen. I'm sorry, I got a bit ahead of myself."

"I don't need your excuses right now," she stated. She then turned to me, "Bella I ran a few tests while you were out. Your blood pressure is extremely high, it's causing a lot of stress on the baby. You're too early to deliver and chances of survival would be slim without the child having some sort of difficulties. I'm afraid I'm going to have to put you on bed rest for at least 2 weeks. After that we can check your progress, if there isn't any then we will have you stay on bed rest until as close to your due date as possible. If neither of you stop this yelling you will lose this baby." That scared me beyond belief. I was now hurting my own child.

I swallowed and nodded my head, "Ok." This was for my son. Everything else that was happening was forgotten. I needed to make sure he would be ok, first and foremost. "What do I do?" I knew I had water in my eyes, but I would not let them escape. I needed to be strong, I needed to fight for my son.

Dr. Carmen took a moment and then said, "You have two options. You can either stay here in the hospital on bed rest, or we can send you home. We'll only send you home if something is going to stay with you 24/7 and make sure you rest. Otherwise there would be no point. Do you have anyone that could stay with you for the next two weeks and possibly three months?"

I took a moment and thought over my options. Seth was leaving next week to go visit his sister Leah. It had taken him awhile to read her letter but he finally did it. I didn't want him cancelling his chance of reconciling with her. Kate and Garrett were due to leave Thursday for their trip. They were so excited to be going I didn't want to burden them with this. I knew Angela wouldn't be able to do it. She needed to work in order to stay ahead in her bills. I couldn't risk asking her and then her getting evicted or something. This was one of those times I really wished mom and dad were still around.

Edward saw the confliction in my eyes, "I could do it." I looked up in shock. We kept eye contact for a moment. Could I really do that? My options were pretty limited, stay in the hospital or deal with Edward.

Dr. Carmen cleared her throat and we both looked at her, "whoever will be watching Bella cannot be causing her more stress." She gave Edward a pointed look at this point.

Edward nodded and turned to me, "Truce?" He asked unsure.

I took a moment, "Fine! Truce. It's what's best for the baby but it doesn't mean I forgive you for anything." Oh no, if he wanted my forgiveness he was going to work for it. Work for it big time, he had a lot, A LOT, to make up for. "You do anything stupid, anything stupid at all, and the minute I'm healthy I will be kicking your ass up and down those hallways." I said pointing towards the door.

He cracked a grin, "I promise to be on my best behaviour."

Dr. Carmen looked uneasy, "If you're sure." She was looking directly at me. I nodded my head and she left the room to get the discharge papers.

"So..." Edward started. He looked like he had just won the lottery or something. "Do you want to come stay with Carlisle and Esme?"

I groaned and shook my head, "As much as I love your parents I need to be stress free. We'll have to go to my place."

He smiled and nodded, "I'll grab some bags from home then." I didn't say anything. Edward left the room and I waited.

Shortly after he left a nurse came in to help me get dressed. I prayed I didn't just make a royal mistake by choosing to go with Edward instead of staying here.

I sat in the wheelchair the nurse had brought and then waited. When Edward arrived he grabbed the handles and wheeled me out to his car.

Once at the apartment Edward made me sit on the couch immediately. I figured I'd probably have to get use to his protective nature and fast. I doubt I would be doing much of anything with him around.

"The guest room is down that hallway," I stated pointing in one direction. I then pointed the other way, "my room and the nursery are over here. Bathroom is through that door on the right and well you can see the kitchen and dining room from here. So this is it." I smiled slightly looking over my apartment. I really loved this place.

"It's a really nice place Bella." I whispered a thank you. I turned the TV on and we both watched whatever was on. Neither of us said anything.

I felt something happening in my belly and looked down surprised. I watched for a moment and then felt it again. "Oh!" I said surprised.

Edward looked over worried, "What is it? Are you ok?" He was hovering dangerously close to me now.

I could feel my eyes watering, damn I cry too much. I nodded my head, "He's kicking." I whispered excitedly.

I put my hand on my belly and waited. I looked over at Edward and noticed he was staring at me intently and with longing. I decided then that if we were on a truce now I could be nice. I grabbed his hand and placed it on my belly where I had felt the kick before. We waited for a moment and then felt the kick again.

Edward laughed, "Oh wow! That's amazing. He's so strong." I just smiled at him and nodded my head. Edward reached his hand over and wiped the tears off of my cheek. This moment was way too intimate that I had to pull my face away slowly. Edward seemed to get the hint and brought his hands back to his lap. Awkward once again. "Thank you Bella." He whispered. I looked at him confused, "I'm glad I got to feel him kick. It's an amazing feeling."

I nodded my head, "It is. Was it like that with Tanya too?" I asked curiously. Call me a sucker, it seems I'm a glutton for punishment.

He shook his head, "She didn't like anyone touching her belly. She wasn't a very happy pregnant person." I snorted. "Wait..." I looked at him, "did you say he?"

I smiled shyly and rubbed my belly, "I did." I responded softly.

I looked up through my lashes and saw Edward had the biggest smile on his face ever. "A son," he said proudly.

I cleared my throat and stood. Edward stood too, "I'll just be heading to bed. It's been a rather long day." Edward nodded his head and then followed behind me until I reached my room, "goodnight."

"Goodnight." He watched me as I closed the door. I got into my pyjamas and lay down in bed.

I curled up onto my side and rubbed my belly. I whispered quietly, "hang in there little man. Just a little bit longer." I felt a few tears slip from my eyes. I had almost lost the most precious thing in my world. I needed to be more careful from now on, with my pregnancy. I heard the door on the other side of the apartment close shut and thought to myself, with my heart too.

**So now we'll be getting more of Edward! He's just a guy that doesn't go about things the right way.**

**Bitch Bella needs to take a break and not stress out or she may lose the baby, but remember, just cause she's not fighting with Edward doesn't mean she's forgiven him, she's said she hasn't so :) Someone's got some work to do!**

**There will be no EPOV, I wanted to do a Fanfic with just one POV, like real life, you don't know what's going on in anyone else's head but yours :) well unless you're vamp-Edward**

**So... Read Nightlight... TERRIBLE... don't waste your money, some parts made me chuckle but for the most part it was just stupid. I've read way better parodies on FanFic. **

**I had a harder time getting this chapter right and re-wrote it numerous times so I hope you enjoyed it! Review please!**


	21. Chapter 21

**I don't own the characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Chapter 21**

**BPOV**

I woke up when I smelt something awful flowing through the apartment. I stood slowly and made my way to the door. I waddled to the kitchen and noticed some smoke and Edward waving a towel around like a mad man.

I giggled, "MMM... I look forward to a burnt breakfast."

He quickly turned around a scowled at me, "get back to bed. You're on best rest. I'll fix breakfast and then bring it to you."

"Fine, fine." I grumbled. I went to the bathroom and then hopped back into bed. Oh man! Two weeks of this and I would be miserable for sure. Hanging out in bed will only be fun for so long.

I waited patiently and finally Edward walked through the door holding a tray. "Finally!" I exclaimed, "I thought I was going to have to start munching on my sheets."

"Funny..." he said sarcastically. He put the tray beside me. I looked closely, well the eggs were burnt, I would not be touching those. The toast looked safe. I picked one up and started eating. I then grabbed the glass of milk and drank it down.

We both sat on the bed awkwardly, why did I think Edward would be a good idea again?

I guess I'd have to start. I cleared my throat and he looked at me, "I think we should set some ground rules down." He nodded but didn't say anything so I kept going, "None of your family is allowed to visit." He looked about to object but I stopped him, "I'm on bed rest for stress Edward. Your family causes me stress all the time." You do too, but I figured we agreed to be nice so I didn't say anything. He then nodded because he knew I was right. "No Tanya either." I didn't know what was going on but I did not want Queen Bitch in my house, ever.

He shook his head, "she won't be a problem. " I raised an eyebrow and looked at him questionably, "we're no longer together."

I snorted, "Didn't want to raise someone else's baby. Your getting smarter there Edward."

He looked down ashamed, "I went about things the wrong way. With everyone, but especially with you."

I watched him closely, "I'm listening." He could at least start by apologizing, I wasn't sure if I had heard a sorry yet.

"I owe you a huge apology for all of my actions." He stated. I waited and he didn't continue.

I rolled my eyes, "usually when someone apologizes they say sorry."

He shook his head, "hang on Bella. I'm just trying to get my thoughts together." I waited. "I have a lot to apologize for so I need to start with that. I'm sorry for yelling at you before and throwing past mistakes in your face." I looked at him questionably, "the whole running away thing?" Ah right, I narrowed my eyes. "I was supposed to be your best friend and I threw stuff in your face to hurt you, because you had hurt me. It wasn't right for me to say the things I did, so I'm sorry."

I nodded my head, "Ok. I should say sorry for that time too then. I did it on purpose to push you away."

"I accept your apology." He grinned at me, I just rolled my eyes at him. "You've always been there, from the beginning. I should have trusted what you had to say instead of Tanya."

"Damn right," I muttered. He laughed out loud at that.

"That night," he started but then stopped. I waved my arms in the gesture to continue. He sighed, "I should start from the beginning." I looked at him confused but nodded my head, "I love you Bella." I stared at him in shock but he didn't give me time to respond before he continued, "I loved you all through high school. I tried so many times to approach you but I never had enough courage and I could never tell whether you liked me or not, so I took the easy way out and eventually just gave up. Then in College Tanya came around and I decided that I would probably never have you so I gave everything I had left to her. I thought I could make it work with her and eventually my feelings for you would be gone. We hung out all of the time and you knew me better than anyone. I had Tanya yet I still got to have you and see you when I wanted. We eventually started the whole 'get-drunk-together-after-a-bay-day' and that was _our_ thing."

I was staring in shock at him at this point. He loved me in high school?

He kept going, "then that night happened. The night this happened," he gently placed his hand on my belly. "That was the best night of my life Bella." He was staring directly into my eyes and I couldn't see any lie there. "I thought you finally felt the same way for me that I did for you. I was never happier. I said it wasn't right that morning because I was still with Tanya. I didn't want _us_ to start while I was still with her. I planned on going home and breaking it off with her, right then and there. I wanted to take a break and then hopefully start something with you and me. Something I had thought of a lot. A clean start for the both of us, so we could do things properly. But I got home and started breaking up with her when she blurted out she was pregnant."

I could see there were tears in his eyes, "everything that I thought was about to happen came crashing down around me. It wasn't fair. Then I realized I couldn't expect you to stay with me when someone else was having my baby. That wasn't fair to you. So I had to let you go. Tanya was my punishment. She was what I deserved after being so stupid."

My head was literally spinning now. That was one big confession. I didn't even know how to begin processing everything he just told me.

He didn't really give me time either because he kept going, "So I figured that this would be my life I might as well make it official. So I asked her to marry me the way she had wanted. In front of a big audience, I wasn't happy, but this is what I deserved. She wanted to get married right away, but I'm so glad I wanted to wait till after. I just didn't want to rush the wedding, I think maybe somewhere in my mind I knew it wasn't right." He chuckled to himself.

"After all that you were gone. I kept going because I had work and patients. They were too important to me. I worked more and more. I hated being home, but it's what I did to myself, right? Tanya was just horrible the whole time, she knew something had happened. She even flipped at brunch about 2 weeks ago. Just after Alice and Rose visited you, I think. She said we were all better off without you. I don't think I've ever seen Alice so red. She nearly tackled Tanya. She told her she was lucky she was pregnant or she'd be on the ground right now with a new pair of Louie Vitton or whatever at the back of her head. Then Alice stormed away and didn't return until Tanya was in the hospital about to give birth. I left too, I couldn't be near her or I would have said something that she would not be happy with." I smiled at that. I wouldn't want to be on the end of the pixie's wrath and for her to want to ruin new shoes or something she must have been pissed.

"By then we all knew you were pregnant though. Esme and Carlisle were hurt the most out of everything that was happening," I felt sad by this. I never wanted to hurt either of them. "Don't feel bad, they understood where you were coming from. They were disappointed in the rest of us though. Except Jasper and Emmett, they didn't have anything to do with what was going on. They just seem to get stuck in the middle though." He winked at me and I blushed. I'd have to make it up to them sometime that was for sure.

"I explained yesterday that I signed my rights over because I didn't know what else to do. I knew I wanted to be in your life and well my son's life. I just didn't know how to balance it all. I didn't want you even more angry with me so I did what you asked. Obviously, that wasn't the right thing to do. I should have talked to you or something."

I nodded, "yes you should have. You have no idea how I feel about all of this right now Edward."

He grabbed my hand, "tell me." He pleaded.

I swallowed loudly, "I don't know." I whispered, "I don't know how to feel about your whole confession thing here. But when all of a sudden you wanted my son it felt like I was just your second choice again and that was what my son was too. You didn't have your baby with Tanya so now you have to try and salvage the other kid."

He grabbed my face between his hands, "you have never, _never_, been second choice Bella. _She_ was the second choice. You were it, the one." He brought his lips to mine. I got caught up for a moment and then pushed him away.

I shook my head, "Don't do that. I loved you once Edward but it didn't work out so well. You can't do that anymore. I need to be stress-free right now and something with you wouldn't be stress-free at all. I just need to focus on making sure he," I said pointing to my belly, "gets here alright."

He nodded his head, "You're right Bella. I'm sorry."

"Thank you."

"Just so you know," he leaned into me, "once you are better, I will make you fall in love with me again. I'm not scared or hiding anymore. I'll show you." He stood, grabbed the tray and walked out of the room.

Well I'll be dammed. That cocky son of a bitch and many other bad names. I couldn't really think of any more awful words to call him. I lay back against my pillows. I'm so exhausted right now. I honestly didn't what to think right now. Edward had loved me since high school, but then went with Tanya and stayed with her because he thought it was his punishment. Ugh... too much, my head hurts.

I grumbled, taking a nice long quiet walk alone would have been wonderful right now. I would have been able to process everything much better. Just you wait Edward Cullen, this new Bella Swan isn't going to fall so easily this time. I rolled over and went back to sleep, even if only for a little while.

I heard some bumping around later and rolled over. I noticed Edward was putting a TV onto my dresser and seemed to be trying to hook up the DVD player. I noticed along the floor there was long cord that went out into the hallway.

"What's that?" I grumbled.

Edward jumped back, "Holy shit! You scared me Bella. I thought you were sleeping." He exclaimed.

"Well I was until someone decided to rearrange my furniture," I said pointing to the TV.

He ran his hand through his hair, "sorry. I just thought I'd make it easier on you and bring some stuff for your entertainment. The DVD player is all hooked up and I ran a cable cord here too." He came over and handed me the remote.

"Thanks." Well at least I have something to do while staying in bed.

"A guy called James phoned earlier, said he would be by later to visit." I smiled at him.

"Ok!" I said happily. He stood there for a moment and I looked at him curiously. He had a certain look on his face. He looked jealous to be honest. Oh my god! He was jealous of James.

I snickered and he asked, "What?"

"Nothing, nothing. I'm just excited to see James later." I explained coolly. I had no idea whether to explain to Edward that James would be hitting on him more than me.

The whole afternoon passed uneventfully. I watched reruns on TV most of the day or talk shows. Some were pretty interesting. I had yet to watch a daytime soap opera, I really didn't want to get sucked into one of those. I was also so glad that I had sprung for satellite, regular TV would have been painful at this point.

Edward made us dinner and it actually looked edible this time. Way better than the burnt breakfast and boring soup at lunch time. We were having ravioli. Microwave ravioli, but it was still better than something burnt.

At 6 o'clock there was a knock on the door and Edward left to answer it. I sat on the bed and waited patiently. I was pretty sure it would be James.

Moments later James entered the room and it seemed his eyes were glazed over or something. What's his problem? I wondered. I waited for him to say something.

He sighed and said, "I think I died on my way over Bella." He stated completely dazed.

I busted out laughing, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm serious Bella. I've died and gone to heaven. The greek god at the door must be my reward for being such a good boy."

I laughed so loudly at this and nodded my head, "he's been known to have that effect on people."

"Not dead?" He questioned. I grinned and shook my head back and forth, he then pointed out the door, "baby daddy?" I nodded, "Damn girl. Why did you let him get away?"

I just shook my head again, "wasn't mine to begin with." I simply stated.

He came over and kissed the top of my head, "sounds like an interesting story, do tell," he clapped his hands. Man I need to set him up with Alice and maybe they'd both leave me alone. Or just kill my with energy overload.

"Maybe some other time." I told him. He looked back at the door and then me and then nodded. I'm glad he seemed to understand why I wouldn't talk about it. "So how's work?"

"No way!" He jumped across the bed. "We aren't talking anything work related. You're on vacation!"

"Some vacation," I mumbled.

He giggled, "Please, if I had that guy waiting on me hand and foot I would consider it a vacation." He sighed. He was so jealous.

I pinched his side, "What happened to Mike?"

He giggled again, "I doubt Mike would even give up an opportunity like this."

I laughed again, "You guys are ridiculous." I paused and then said seriously, "What's happening on the baby front Mama James."

He looked up at me and just grinned, "we talked about it. We're going to meet next week with the adoption agency. Just to see how long the process is, but we're hoping for sometime soon though. I see you and I'm so jealous. I guess I was worried for nothing. I want nothing more than to have babies with Mike." He had no idea how ridiculous that just sounded out loud.

"Awww," I hugged him tightly, "you guys will be wonderful parents."

"I hope so." He said excitedly. "I've really come around to it. I just see guys with babies in stores or something and there's nothing that turns me on more than a man and a baby."

I laughed again, "Oh you always crack me up Mama J."

"Mama J, huh?" He was grinning now. "I like that. I'm going to get everyone to call me that. Do you know whose going to look so hot holding a baby?" I raised my eyebrow, "That fine man out there." He said pointing out into the hallway.

"I bet he could be holding a plate of shit and you'd still think he was hot."

He nodded, "probably." He took a moment and looked me over, "you going to be ok? I'm sure it isn't easy with him around. Are you sure the hospital wouldn't be better?"

"I love how you worry about me Mama J," I said sarcastically. Then I got serious, "I don't like staying in hospitals so this is better. We both agreed there would be zero stress. Heck; even if I was in the hospital I'm sure he'd still be around, he works there."

"Seriously?" I nodded my head.

He stood and grabbed his man purse. I was worried now, "Where are you going? You just got here!"

He looked at me, "I'm going to break my ankle or something, you know where to find me." He winked and walked out my room.

I laughed so loudly I thought I would give birth then and there. I shouted his name, "James!" I kept laughing. He came back into the room and was grinning at me.

"I'm just kidding. But seriously, if I had him waiting on me hand and foot I'd be in heaven."

I threw a pillow at him, "just get on the bed and keep me company you idiot."

James spent the rest of the night hanging out and catching up with me. We never talked about work because he didn't want to stress me out. He did talk about another bet going around the office. When I say around I mean between Heidi and Aro. I swear those two had a gambling problem. They were betting on who'd get the baby first now, James or me. I swear nothing was a secret in that office. I bet the minute they find out about Edward they'll be betting about him too. Losers need more entertainment.

The whole time James was here Edward was somewhere else. I never heard from him or saw him. I was glad that he was giving me some space and letting me hang out with some friends. Way better than him being clingy, that would surely stress me out.

After James left Edward popped his head in the door, "how was your visit?"

I smiled lazily at him, "it was great. I love Mama J."

"Mama J?" He questioned. I just nodded my head. No need to get into details right now.

I yawn big time and Edward walked over and helped me lay down properly. He brought the blankets up and tucked me in nicely.

"Sweet dreams Bella." He whispered softly to me.

"You too," I mumbled back.

I fell asleep quickly that night. There was nothing but peaceful dreams floating around my head. I was happy and my son was healthy. I couldn't ask for more right now.

**Mama J is getting a baby(maybe)**

**Edward is so full of himself, he's gonna make Bella fall back in love with him, guess he doesn't realize she never stopped. It's hard to stop loving someone *sigh***

**Review Please!**


	22. Chapter 22

**I don't own the characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Chapter 22**

**BPOV**

I was surprised by how fast the two weeks went. We were now sitting in the reception area waiting for Dr. Carmen to come get us so we could do some tests to find out whether I was to stay on bed rest or not.

I thought over the past two weeks with Edward. Things had been nice. He made me breakfast, lunch and dinner every day. I have to say by now he was getting better at cooking. We talked about the baby often, suggesting names back and forth but Edward said that in the end the choice was mine. He was really caring and was definitely giving me the space I needed when I asked. He made no more moves on me for which I was grateful. We were starting to talk about more things then weather, work and the baby. We were slowly transitioning back into being friends.

James and Angela often stopped by for visits. Ben; Angela's boyfriend had proposed to her. I was so excited when she shared the news that we had a little party in my bedroom. Angela, James, Mike, Ben and Edward all chilled in my room for the night. They had drinks going around, I had juice. Edward drank juice with me saying it was only fair. I liked that idea. They hadn't yet agreed on a date but Angela did ask me to be a bridesmaid. She originally wanted me to be maid of honour but figured I'd be too busy to help out; which I totally understood.

James and Mike had met with the adoption agency. Things were going extremely well for them. They met with about 2-3 different girls. They were starting to get upset when they weren't getting picked, but finally a young girl, 16 years old, picked them. Unfortunately for the girl she was the victim of a rape and wanted nothing to do with the baby. She did want it to have a good life though and she felt that James and Mike would be able to provide that for the baby. She was to give birth one month after me. I thought back to when I found out the news.

_~Flashback~_

_I was watching another episode of House Hunters on HGTV. There was rarely anything good on TV during the daytime but I found I was really enjoying the shows on HGTV and TLC. I was now addicted. I heard a knock on my door and looked up to see James' smiling face._

"_Hey preggo," I laughed at his new nickname. He gave me a new one every time he saw me. "Whatcha watching?"_

"_House Hunters. What are you doing here?" I was curious. It was only lunch time, shouldn't he be working?_

_He shrugged, "just wanted to give you the news personally."_

_I waited and he wasn't saying anything, "Don't leave me hanging you ass!" _

_He laughed, "Someone picked us." He whispered quietly. _

_I gasped, I could see he had tears in his eyes and I felt my eyes watering too, "Really?"_

_He nodded and then laughed again, "It's so amazing. She's cute too, so I know this baby will be adorable. She kind of has blonde hair like mine, so hopefully the baby gets that too and it kind of looks like me." _

_I smiled and squeezed his hand, "That's amazing news James. I can't believe it! So when does the baby get here?"_

"_Almost exactly a month after your little man." He smiled and then patted my belly. "She has one month after the birth to decide whether she wants the baby back or not." _

_I squeezed his hand tighter. James had already told me his concern about this before. Adoptions weren't one hundred percent. James and Mike could be in the delivery room and hold the baby but the mother had up to one month after birth to change her mind. James was worried that once she saw the baby that she would change her mind. She could also change her mind a week later and then they would have to start the whole process over. _

"_We just have to believe it will work out." He nodded his head and lay down next to me. We spent the rest of the afternoon just chatting about mindless things. _

_After awhile I asked something that I had always been curious about, "What's Aro going to do?" I wondered out loud._

"_What do you mean?" James asked._

"_Well, both of his editors are on maternity leave." _

_He shook his head, "No way! I am Mama J but Mike is being the stay-at-home daddy. He's always wanted to do that." _

"_Oh ok, then." I guess Aro didn't have to worry about hiring someone else then._

_~Flashback End~_

James and Mike had found out the sex of the baby not long after agreeing to the adoption. They were going to be having a boy too. Our babies would be friends. This gave a whole new reason for James to go crazy over everything. We finally agreed to a baby shower together. I didn't want one, but if it was shared with James then I was ok. At least then all of the attention wouldn't be just on me.

Edward had kept contact with his family. They knew that I was under too much stress at the moment and would not impose themselves into my life. They had also been invited to the shower, it was their nephew and grandson as well. The shower wasn't until about 6 weeks away.

We were finally called into the back room and met with Dr. Carmen. I was weighed and had to pee in a cup as usual. Then blood was drawn and was sent down to the lab for processing. We were told we would get the news within the next two days but I would still need to stay on bed rest just in case.

We were now driving home, "Do you want to stop for something to eat?" Edward asked concerned.

I shook my head, "The only place I like around here is Pete's Shack but Kate and Garrett won't be back till sometime next week."

He just nodded his head and kept driving. We were driving in my SUV because mother nature decided to dump us with a huge snow storm. It was much safer according to Edward than his Volvo. I never thought I'd ever hear Edward say something like that about his precious Volvo.

When we pulled into the parking space Edward got out and ran around to my door. He opened it and gently grabbed my hand and helped me out. I was glad for his help to be honest. We both knew that me and ice were not a good combination, at all.

When we got into the apartment I immediately went over to the couch and sat down. We wouldn't know the results for about two more days so I still had to take it easy. I was sitting on the couch when Edward brought a mug with hot chocolate over.

I smiled and smelt the hot chocolate, "hmm, thank you."

"Oh, before I forget Seth called. He wanted me to remind you that he would be home the day after tomorrow and he plans on seeing you immediately." He told me.

I nodded my head, "That's good, I've missed him."

Seth had been visiting with his sister Leah and called almost every day. In the beginning he wasn't even going to leave but I begged and pleaded and told him I would be alright with Edward watching me. When Seth found out that Edward was a doctor it helped him with his decision to go. He still called often to check up though. Things with his sister were going good and they had talked a lot about what had happened. They were now working on their relationship. Leah would be visiting him in about a month. I was excited to meet her, and I was so happy that they were talking again.

Seth had met Edward before leaving and seemed to consider him a good guy. Well he still wasn't happy with him at all but he promised to work on it. I didn't care as long as it didn't get to the point where they would stress me out. Edward was on his best behaviour though and took everything Seth said to him. I also knew Seth was mostly just pushing his buttons.

Edward put in a movie and we spent the rest of the afternoon just chilling on the couch. We had pizza for dinner and then off to bed. My belly was getting bigger and it was harder to sleep at night. I had a harder time rolling from side to side as well. It was beyond annoying.

Before heading to bed I stopped Edward, "Do you think when we got to the doctors in a couple of days we can stop at a Wal-Mart or something." I asked curiously.

He nodded, "Ok, what do you need to get?"

"Well I was thinking I should get some silk sheets and then silk pyjamas. Do you figure it'll be easier to roll over that? Like I'll just slide everywhere with all that silk?"

He grinned at me, "As long as you don't slide off the bed." I rolled my eyes, "But we can try it." I smiled and waited till he closed the door.

I sighed and lay down for the night. I tucked a pillow between my knees and under my belly, it would help for awhile. Well until I needed to roll to the other side and have to set myself all over again. Man I was getting tired of this bed, I would probably had bed sores soon. I should really check the mirror sometime. I stopped myself, over-thinking again. I really needed to learn to turn my brain off and go to sleep.

The next two days passed quickly and we were now on our way to the doctor's office to get the results. I had my fingers crossed for good news. I didn't want to be trapped much longer inside. I wanted out!

We waited around the reception area. There were a few other pregnant women in the room. I looked over at the receptionist and noticed she was new. She was staring directly at Edward. I looked beside me and noticed he was way too into his magazine to even notice her. I was relieved at that. I shook my head then, why should I care if someone else wanted Edward. We weren't together. I looked back at the receptionist and she was still making eyes at Edward. I quietly huffed. Edward put his hand on my shoulder, his eyes asking if I was ok. I just smiled and nodded my head and he went back to his magazine.

Oh my goodness! I was feeling jealous. I didn't want her looking at him that way, I didn't like it. But seriously, who stares at a man in the waiting room of a maternity floor. Clearly he's sitting beside me and clearly I'm pregnant.

She stood and called my name. Great! I'd have to deal with her. Fantastic!

We both followed her and I noticed she was swaying her hips a little too much. I rolled my eyes, this girl was beyond stupid. I seriously hoped we wouldn't have to deal with her in the future. Hopefully this was just a temp position or something.

I took the cup and went to the bathroom to pee in it. I thought we were just getting results today, but the receptionist insisted. When I was finished I washed my hands and walked out of the bathroom. I realized then why she insisted it be done. Edward was leaning away from the receptionist and he looked extremely uncomfortable. I could she was patting her over-caked eye lashes at him. She then brought one hand forward and rested it on his chest. I saw red and started marching towards them. I stopped just before reaching them and realized once again I had no right to feel this way.

Before I could even say anything I saw Edward grab her hand place it back beside her, "I'm sorry Jane, but I'm not interested. As you can see I'm here for an appointment with the woman I love so we can check the health of our baby."

I cringed when I heard a sound that sounded awfully like nails on a chalkboard, "Oh please. You can't actually make me believe you'd be with someone like her when you could have me."

I noticed Edwards eyes darken and narrow, "Be with you?" He scoffed, "I'm with her because she's one of the most amazing women I have ever known; aside from my mother and sisters. She's sweet, strong, caring and beyond intelligent. She definitely would not stoop as low as you are to go after someone who is clearly involved with someone else. I suggest you the job you're supposed to do before I report you to Dr. Carmen." Go Edward! He stood up for me. I could almost feel myself starting to cry at the things he said about me. I held it off, damn them hormones.

I decided now was a good time to approach the two. I noticed the receptionist, whose name is Jane had backed away from Edward. When I was closer Edward looked up and smiled at me. He came over and placed his hand on the small of my back.

I handed my cup of pee to Jane, "Here you go." I smiled sweetly at her. She careful grabbed the cup and I accidently leaned forward a little too much and some fell over the edge and onto her scrubs. I gasped, "Oh my! I'm so sorry. I'm a little clumsy."

Edward chuckled beside me and Jane quickly grabbed the cup before I could 'accidently' spill more on her. I was laughing internally, it was just too good of an opportunity to pass up. She left immediately and was mumbling something to herself. I doubt whatever she was saying was nice.

Edward and I both sat in one of the patient rooms. We didn't have to wait long until Dr. Carmen came in. She had my file and was flipping through some of the pages. I assumed they were my results.

She looked up and smiled, "Well it's good news. Your blood pressure is going down. You don't have to be on bed rest anymore."

I smiled widely, "Thank you." I looked over to Edward and noticed he was pretty quiet. He also seemed a little disappointed about something. I nudged his shoulder, "You ok?" He looked up and smiled, but I could clearly tell it was forced.

Before I could say anymore Dr. Carmen continued, "You may go back to work but I suggest you don't operate a vehicle. Have someone pick you up and drop you off. You should only go back if you're sure you won't be stressed and on your feet all day. I also suggest someone remain at home with you. I don't want you to be alone should anything happen."

"Ok." I took a deep breath. "Do I need to be weighed again or anything?"

Dr. Carmen looked confused, "No... We don't need to do any of those until your next appointment, which will be in two weeks."

Huh? So Jane didn't really need for me to pee in a cup. Now I'm certainly glad I spilt some on her. Dr. Carmen stood and wished us both good days before she left for her next patient.

We were now both back in the apartment. I wasn't sure whether I should say something or wait for Edward to start. I cleared my throat, "So when do you need to head back to the hospital, I'm sure your two weeks are up now."

He nodded his head and sat down at the table, "Yeah. I plan to go back next week. I have the rest of this week off."

"Good, good. What kind of shifts do you work?" I asked curiously.

He took a moment, "well we're usually on rotation so it could be different hours and such, why?"

This was it, "Well it's just that Dr. Carmen said she didn't want me staying alone and since you're already here and we've been getting along just fine, well, I was just wondering whether you wanted to continue to stay here until we figure out something else."

He leaned over and grabbed my hand, "I'll talk to my supervisor and get it so that my schedule will be only day shifts." I smiled at him and he continued, "You should call Angela and see whether she'll be able to pick you up for work in the mornings. Depending on my schedule at work I might be able to pick you up on the way home?"

"Ok, we can figure out the details later. I'm starting to get hungry and I would be so happy to cook again." I jumped up and walked into the kitchen.

It almost felt like forever since I've been in this room. It usually was one of my favourites, just because I loved to cook so much.

We spent the rest of the afternoon just hanging out together. We were both carefree it was so nice to feel this way after so long. Maybe we would eventually get back to way we once were.

**Just a filler... :) and well to update you on the two weeks passed lol**

**Review PLEASE! :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**I don't own the characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Chapter 23**

**BPOV**

I was so glad to be off of bed rest. I knew I needed to take it easy still, but I was still pretty happy with the newly found freedom I was given. Earlier I had called Aro to inform him I would be returning to work for a little while come Monday. He said they were always happy to have me back. After that I talked with Angela and she had agreed to stop by in the morning to pick me up. I knew I wouldn't be able to drive myself so it was nice that Angela didn't mind. I offered to pay her gas money and she laughed at me, said she'd see me on Monday at 7:45 and then hung up on me. She was too funny sometimes.

Edward had managed to talk to his supervisor and explain the circumstances. They were very understanding about everything. Edward was top student and top resident at the hospital and one of the chief's favourites. He could have probably asked for anything and they would have given it to him. Edward was to work only until 4:30 and then he would be done for the evening. He would also only be working Monday to Friday. They had also said because of how much he work for the past few months that he deserved to take it easy.

We were now sitting on the couch and my lower back was starting to hurt a bit. I groaned a bit and leaned forward. I rubbed my lower back a few times and then my shoulders. They were pretty stiff.

Edward asked, "Would you like a backrub?" He seemed hesitant to ask.

I nodded my head, "Please." I turned sideways so that my back was facing Edward. He placed his hands onto my back and started massaging. It felt so good to have some of the tension in my back released. I didn't even realize I was starting to moan at how good it felt. I heard Edward shift slightly, but he never stopped applying pressure.

I heard the front door open and then close. I looked up and smiled when I saw James standing in the doorway. "How did you get in here?" I asked curiously.

He grinned and shrugged, "I was bored one day at work so I swiped your keys and made myself a copy."

I laughed, "I'll have to remember to confiscate those sometimes. Up for another visit I see."

He smiled and nodded, "Mike says I'm here so much I might as well move in. I told him I was sure there was enough room for me in Edward's bed." He winked towards Edward. I stifled a laugh when I felt Edward freeze behind me. I knew James liked to play him and it was so funny seeing Edwards' reaction to James' teasing. "So what's happening here?" He asked as Edward started moving his hands again.

"Backrub," I moaned.

Edward then explained, "The pregnancy is getting harder on her lower back. I'm just rubbing it to ease some tension. It happens often to people who are expecting."

James grinned playfully, oh boy, what was that guy up to. "Well then, Bella have you had enough yet?"

"Ummm?" I said unsure of how to respond.

"Well I'm expecting too, I would sure like a rub down from that fine man." I started laughing again. James was just too funny sometimes.

Edward pulled his hands away and cleared his throat, "I'm just going to wash up our dishes. You two have fun."

I belted out a laugh, "Oh Edward, Mama J is just playing with you. He likes to get you going." James and I were both laughing as Edward walked out of the room. I looked at Edwards' face and noticed he had a small grin on his face. He enjoyed it too.

I patted the couch and James sat down beside me. He then grabbed my legs and brought my feet onto his lap and started massaging them.

"So, I heard through the vine at work that you're back on Monday." James said casually.

I moaned again, damn them men with those amazing hands. "Yup."

"Well anything starts stressing you out and you let me know." He said seriously.

I nodded my way, "Will do Mama J."

We spent the evening sitting on the couch and discussing some things happening at work. So far there were no more problems. James even told me that since I was gone Emily often did temp work there to relieve the work load on others. Aro was considering hiring her full-time to help out. Also, her and Sam had started seeing each other. I was glad they got along well and that there was someone there to help out when I couldn't.

Edward had eventually joined us back in the room and James made no more comments to make Edward uncomfortable. We still snickered here and there at some innocent comments that could be taken two different ways. But all and all, James was a good boy.

The next day I could barely sit still. I knew Seth would be arriving soon and I could not wait to see him. He also said that he had a surprise for me. I kept badgering him about what it was but he was pretty mum about it all.

Edward finally managed to get me to sit down in front of the window with a book. It took awhile for me to calm my nerves down and finally get into it. I didn't even realize how long I had been reading until I heard a knock at the door.

I quickly chucked my book onto the coffee table and dashed for the door. Edward laughed at me but also warned me to be careful. I stuck my tongue out at him and made my way to the door.

I opened it and saw that it was Seth here. I jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly. He chuckled and squeezed me back lightly. He then bent down and patted my stomach.

"This thing gets bigger every time I see it." He laughed.

"Thing?" I raised an eyebrow.

He waved his hand, "Ah you know what I mean."

"So what's the surprise?" I asked immediately.

"What?" He asked, "you aren't even going to let me in first." I smiled and moved out of the way so he could come in. When he entered he looked towards Edward. "Has he been doing a good job?"

"He has. Stress-free. Off bed rest now too. I get to go back to work on Monday." I explained excitedly.

He chuckled, "Well then I guess I don't have to take him outside. He's taken care of my girl, it's all good." I noticed how Edward shifted slightly and his fist clenched when Seth called me his girl. I rolled my eyes and dragged Seth over to the couch.

"Please, PLEASE, please tell me now." I was now begging him.

"Fine fine fine." He laughed, "Just stop begging. You look like a dog." I narrowed my eyes at him and he grinned, "Well as you know things were great with Leah. We talked about a lot of things and managed to clean out the air so to speak. She's in university and has this apartment with her friend Claire." He paused.

I smiled at him and whispered, "You're in love."

"Oh B." He sighed, "She is so amazing. She plans to transfer here next school year so we could be together."

"Wow that's fast."

"Well when you know you've found the one, you'll do anything to be with them." He looked lost in a daydream. I carefully looked over to Edward. He was staring right at me and we both seemed to get lost in each other's eyes. I smiled shyly and then looked back at Seth.

Shortly after Seth arrived Edward returned to his room. Seth and I spent the rest of the evening catching up on the past two weeks. He promised he would be making no more trips until after the baby was here. I was thankful for that, I really wanted Seth to be here when the time came. I was slowly starting to get nervous about the whole thing.

Seth left for the evening with a promise to hang out and catch up some more tomorrow. I really had missed that guy over the past two weeks.

**Short chapter I know, hope you still liked it though :)**

**Please REVIEW!**


	24. Chapter 24

**I don't own the characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Chapter 24**

**BPOV**

I huffed as I rolled my chair away from my desk at work. I tried bending down to pick up the paper I dropped but my stomach was in the way. The whole time being on bed rest had really made me gained weight. I what also happened is apparently I 'popped'. That's what Edward said anyway. I almost punched him. He said I looked adorable. So here I was at work trying to bend over in my chair to reach a piece of paper but my belly was getting in the way.

I heard a knock at my door and Angela came in. She laughed when she saw me, "Oh Bella." She came over and took the paper and handed it to me. "When are you going to be done here? You barely can move around the room."

I grumbled, "Right until labour."

She laughed again, "So you excited for the baby shower this weekend. It's at the Hall around the corner from your building. I think Edward said he would drop you off and pick you up when it's over."

"Not really excited. I don't like the attention, but yes Edward will be driving me. Hasn't he been doing it for the past couple of weeks." I mumbled again.

She laughed once again and left my office. I wish I could go around laughing all the damn time. Crap! I was super moody lately.

The past few weeks have flown by and we are now the second week of April. I'm exactly one month away from the due date and I'm as huge as a house.

Edward has been amazing these past few weeks. He picks me up every night after work and we head home. I usually make dinner because I'm a better cook and I love to be able to do it for myself. Edward then usually gives me a foot massage or a backrub and we talk about the day. It's very nice and civil between the two of us. Pretty much what it used to be minus the alcohol after a bad day. On weekends we have movie marathons. Basically because I can't do much else. Once Edward had to tie my shoes for me. I was so embarrassed but he never made a comment or joke. He was very sweet about the whole thing for which I was thankful for.

Seth spent a lot of time hanging out when he was off. I often made enough dinner for him too and Edward would walk with me to the security booth to drop it off. Things with Claire were going pretty great. She had come up for a week last month and I had the chance to meet her. She was really nice and we got along fabulously. I was so happy to see Seth in love. He still talked to Leah and she would visit soon, she promised anyways. Her previous visit had been cancelled due to making up a test she missed. We really couldn't hold that against her.

James and Mike were super pumped about their son coming in two months. They still often met with the young girl who they were adopting from. Most of their paper was now legalized and they would be given the baby immediately. The girl didn't even want to see him. It was going to be a closed-adoption. They had bought the bare essentials for his nursery because they were expecting to get lots of 'loot' from everyone this weekend. Our joint baby shower was still a go, so I was happy about that. Seeing as I was no longer on bed rest James didn't drop by as often because we got to chat and hang out at work. If he did drop by it was just to try and catch a glimpse of Edward in his boxers. Other than that he stayed after work with me until Edward would get here. He wanted to see him in scrubs and apparently whistle at him when Edward turned his back. It was too hilarious to watch the two of them. I even think Edward was starting to egg him on now and James always took the bait.

Kate and Garrett had returned from their vacation with many pictures and souvenirs. Edward had accidently let it slip that I was off of bed rest and they got pretty upset about me not telling them about it before they left their trip. I explained my reasoning but they still weren't happy with me. They promised me that they would not be going anywhere until this was 18 at least. I had truly missed them when they were gone. Edward and I sometimes dropped by for dinner. It took some time for Garrett to warm up to Edward but eventually they got there. They now talk like old friends. Kate is still wary about him and I'm sure she's warned him of what would happen to him should he ever hurt my again. I think he gulped when she told him that. Kate was pretty scary when she wanted to be.

Edwards' family often called his cell phone. He was keeping them up to date on what was happening with me and the baby. I wasn't ready yet to see them or talk. I knew my blood pressure had gone down but I really didn't want it to go back up. He understood and said they understood as well. It had been decided that at the shower we weren't going to talk about what happened in order to keep the mood light and happy.

It was the end of the day and I was getting my jacket on. Angela came in then, "You ready to go?"

"Huh?" I asked confused. Where was Edward today?

She answered the question I had been thinking about, "He asked me to drive you home today. He had something to take care of."

"Oh, ok." I shrugged and followed her out to her car. It was still pretty icy outside so Angela was driving slowly. Plus, she said having me in the car often made her more nervous. She didn't want anything to happen to me or my son.

She dropped me off at the front door of the apartment building, "Do you want me to hang out with you until Edward gets here?"

I shook my head, "I'm not an invalid Ange. I'll manage alone for a bit."

"Alright, see you tomorrow." I waved and then continued towards the door. I took my keys out and entered the building. I took the elevator because let's face it, if I were to do stairs I'd probably go into labour. Although Dr. Carmen did say it was fine for him to come now, but it was always better to be closer to the due date, so we had to wait just a little longer.

When I got to my apartment door, I unlocked it and entered. I noticed immediately there were rose pedals all over the floor. I slowly walked into the apartment with wide eyes. When I reached the living room it was completely covered with vases of flowers and pedals all over the place. I then saw Edward standing by the dining room table dressed in black dress pants, with a crisp clean dress shirt and a tie. There was a meal sitting on the table and there were candles lit. I gasped slightly at the sight of it all.

Edward walked forward and took my jacket off for me. He then handed me a champagne glass. "Apple cider." He said. I nodded, took a sip and looked around the room again. "Dinner?"

I smiled and followed him into the dining room. He pulled my chair out and I sat down. He lifted the covers off of the plates. All of the food looked really appetizing. There was roast beef, mashed potatoes, and some peas. I looked up at him questionably.

He smiled shyly, "My mom gave me pointers on how to make it all. I just wanted you to have a quiet, relaxing night."

He raised his glass in the air. I grabbed mine and clinked it with him, "Thank you." I said lowly. We both took a sip and then proceeded to eat the amazing meal he had made. I was really surprised at how well he had done it. We spoke a bit about our days. When we were done he grabbed the dishes and brought them into the kitchen. When he came back he grabbed the stereo remote and pushed a button.

Soft music filled the air of my living room. He stuck his hand, "May I have this dance?"

I shyly nodded and grabbed his hand. He brought me to my feet and led me to the living room. It was all incredibly romantic. We dance for awhile, neither one saying a word. I couldn't believe he did all of this. It was a little harder to dance considering my belly was sticking out. I felt the baby kick and Edward chuckled. I guessed he felt it too.

When a few songs had passed we both pulled away. I looked around the room and laughed at the sight, "This is a big mess to clean up I hope you realize."

He looked around the room again, "They always do this in the movies and just sweep the women off of their feet."

I laughed at the look on his face, "Oh Edward! The part they don't show you is the crew cleaning up the big mess once the scene is done."

"I guess you're right." He chuckled again.

I placed my hand onto his cheek, "But thank you. It was beautiful. All of it." I leaned forward and brushed my lips onto his cheek where my hand had been a moment before. I lightly kissed it and pulled back away.

He grabbed my hand, "It's customary after a date for a gentleman to walk his lady to her door." I smiled at his rubbish behaviour. He led me down the hallway to my bedroom door. He picked up my hand and gently kissed the top of it, "Thank you for a wonderful evening, my lady"

I smiled gently at him, "My pleasure Edward. Good night." He smiled and nodded. I entered my room and leaned against the door. I couldn't believe that just happened. He had been incredibly romantic and my stomach was filled with butterflies from the entire evening. I quickly changed into pyjamas and lay down in bed. I turned my head into my pillow and gave a little squeal and kicked my legs around. I felt like I was in high school all over again. I fell into an amazing sleep that evening and my dreams were simply filled with such happiness.

The next day at lunch time Angela asked if I wanted to go with her to the mall to pick some things up for her apartment. I frantically nodded my head. I needed out too! Taking a walk around the mall would be a wonderful way to pass the lunch hour.

I walked through a few stores with Angela. She was a quick shopper and knew exactly what she needed to get and wasted no time going to those stores. As we were walking passed a bookstore I paused for a moment.

Angela patted my back, "Go ahead, I'll meet you back here as soon as I'm done."

"Thank you so much." I smiled at her appreciatively. I hadn't been to a book store in so long. I knew I needed a new copy of a few books I had. They had been falling apart at the seams and I had been meaning to get them replaced.

I browsed a few different isles. I found the books I was searching for but decided to just keep looking around to see if I would find anything else interesting. When I looked at my watch I was surprised to see that 30 minutes had already gone by. I carried all of the books I had to the cash register. It was just over $100 for everything. I grabbed the bag and walked out of the store. I looked around and didn't see Ange anywhere. Maybe she wasn't finished yet.

Just as I turned around I heard the most annoying voice in the entire world, "Well, well, if it isn't little Bella Swan. My you've put on a lot of weight I must say."

I cringed just at the sound of her voice. I turned around and glared at her, "Tanya."

**The bitch is back! Oooh what's going to happen?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Thank you :P**


	25. Chapter 25

**I don't own the characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Chapter 25**

**BPOV**

She laughed again, "Aww you don't seem happy to see me?" She did a little fake pout but it just made her look really ugly. "I have to say the weight doesn't really suit you."

I laughed then, "At least people can tell I'm pregnant. What's your reason for all the weight you have? I have to say, quite unattractive."

She huffed then, "Well I don't care what you think. Edward likes me just the way I am." She looked at me smugly.

"Really?" I asked curiously.

"Of course. We usually just spend our days together with Elizabeth and then our nights locked away in our bedroom. I guess you didn't get the chance to break us up like you were hoping. It's such a shame your kids' going to be a bastard."

I narrowed my eyes at her and took a tentative step forward, "Don't you ever talk about my child that way again. I may be pregnant but it won't stop me from beating your double-wide ass. So tell me, were you and Edward having a nice family moment all night long last night."

She smiled again, "We have one every night. We're such a perfect family."

I shook my head slightly, "I hate to break it to you but I think you might need glasses or something because whoever you're spending your evenings with isn't Edward. If I remember correctly last night Edward and I had a nice candlelight dinner and then danced the evening away in our apartment. Just the two of us, and then it was bedtime, if you know what I mean." I winked at her. Well it was my apartment and we did go to bed separately but I always hated Tanya and getting on her nerves right now just seemed like a perk.

I laughed at the expression on her face. She was furious, she started stuttering, "Why you... You... How..."

"I'm sorry I'm having a hard time understanding what you're saying." I snickered. "Oh, I think I know what's going on here." I waved my finger between the two of us. "You didn't think Edward would actually come talk to me after he found out that the baby you had wasn't his. Hmm... right, you tried playing it off and trapping him into a marriage. I guess you didn't really consider that your baby wouldn't come out exactly white. I guess _you_ should have been a lot more careful about the guys you had on the side." I was laughing again. This was just too good.

She was fuming now, "Edward is _mine._" She growled out.

I barked out a laugh, "Really? Does he know this? Because I have to say if he does he's been a little lost lately. I mean he has been spending all of his nights at our apartment since pretty much the night he found out you lied. He just couldn't run away from you fast enough."

She was beyond angry I could tell. If looks could kill, well let's just say I'd probably be twitching on the ground right now. She huffed once more before she stomped away. Just as she was about to turn the corner away from me she slipped on a puddle of water that had formed on the floor from all the snow customers dragged in. I heard a loud _plop!_ And Tanya was down for the count. I busted out laughing and actually had to bend over to try and catch my breath. She screamed so loud and stood up and marched away.

Just then I heard Angela's voice from behind me, "Do I want to know what that was about?"

I was still laughing when I turned to look at her, "That was my entertainment for the day. Actually I think she pretty much made my week. That was priceless!"

She laughed too, "Well I'm glad to see you're happy. So do you want to talk about last night? You kind of seem dazed all today." I blushed and looked at my feet. She laughed, "Oh I see the blush! Do tell!"

Damn blushing, it was always a dead giveaway when something happened. On our drive back to work I told details about the dinner that Edward had made with me. Complete with roses and rose pedals everywhere. I described the dancing and then him walking me to my bedroom door. Lastly I talked about the kiss he placed on my hand and how all evening he was the perfect gentleman. Angie gushed at how romantic he was.

When we entered my office she asked a question that I wasn't sure how to answer, "So where does that leave the two of you?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I guess taking things slow. I'm not ready to start anything with him yet, but I can enjoy the benefits right. It was incredibly romantic and sweet yesterday, I just don't want to rush anything. But he is making up for a lot and having him around the past few weeks have really been helpful."

"Well I think I like him more each time. Of course he didn't do any of those horrible things to me so I understand why you're holding out a bit." She calmly said. I just nodded my head. We were both quiet for a moment before she decided to head back to her desk.

The rest of the week passed by uneventfully. It was now Saturday morning and I had just finished showering before getting ready for the shower. It was starting at noon. We would be having lunch and then I assumed a few baby shower games with prizes and then gifts. I couldn't wait, for some reason I was excited. I guess I was excited because these were things for my son.

I blow-dried my hair and put it back into a loose ponytail. I got extremely hot easily that I didn't want my hair around my neck making me even more warm. I put a cute maternity shirt on that clearly showed off the baby bump. Well it was a big bump, no one could deny that I wasn't pregnant. I had to say for myself that I did look cute. I had simple black dress pants and ballet flat shoes to complete the outfit.

I walked out of my bedroom and smelt food. I followed my nose to the source. Edward was in the kitchen cooking away something for breakfast. I noticed he was only in his pyjama pants with no shirt. I watched his back as it rippled when he moved his arms around. I wiped the corner of my mouth because I realized I was drooling. He was way too sexy for his own good. Damn my pregnant hormones. I was starting to get incredibly horny. I knew over the past few weeks I had been, but lately with Edward around I felt like at any moment I was going to just jump him.

Before he could see me there I backed away. I walked back to my bedroom door, opened it and then slammed it shut. I started walking towards the kitchen and made sure my feet hit the floor loudly. When I walked into the kitchen Edward turned around and smiled at me. My eyes zeroed in on his chest. He was incredibly built but in a subtle way.

I didn't realize that he had asked me a question until he was waving his hand in front of my face, "Are you ok Bella?"

I shook my head and the nodded, "Yeah... what did you ask?" God I sounded like a total bumbling idiot.

Edward grinned at me, "I'm making French toast. I was wondering if you wanted some." His lips turned into a smirk and I knew that I had been busted for ogling him earlier.

I blushed and nodded, "Please!" I went to the cupboard and handed him plates. I then went to the fridge and took out some orange juice. I placed it onto the dining room table and then went to grab cups and cutlery.

Moments later Edward joined me at the table with breakfast. As soon as my plate was in front of me I started digging in. I moaned a bit at how good it tasted.

Edward cleared his throat and I looked up at him, "You look beautiful today."

"Thank you," I whispered. We continued the rest of our breakfast quietly. Neither of us said anything. After breakfast was done I helped Edward clean up the dishes. Once that was done I grabbed a Sudoku book and starting doing some of the puzzles to pass the time.

When it was time to go Edward helped me into my jacket. He grabbed the gift I had bought for James and we made our way to the vehicle. Edward helped me inside once again because the parking lot seemed to be too icy still. We drove the short distance to where the shower was being held. Edward parked the SUV near the entrance and ran around to help me out again. I held onto his arm as we made it to the door.

"Have fun today. Call me when you're all done." I smiled and nodded. He leaned forward and kissed my forehead. He squeezed my hand and then turned to talk away. I took a deep breath and opened the door and walked in.

"Bella!" Angela yelled as she made her way over. She took my jacket from me and went to hang it up with the others. A few of the girls from work came over and hugged me. It was nice seeing them all outside of work. I looked around and noticed that Esme, Alice and Rose were talking with Kate. Alice looked up and hesitantly waved at me. I smiled and waved back. I decided to make my way over.

When I reached the table they all stood and smiled at me, "Esme, Rose, Alice, Thank you for all coming today."

"Of course dear. We wouldn't have missed it." Esme said. She came forward and wrapped me into a hug. I squeezed her tightly because I had missed her so much. She was everything familiar that had been in my life for so long. "I've missed you sweetie." I nodded my head against her shoulder.

I hugged both Alice and Rose and greeted them each. I hugged Kate as well because I loved seeing her here.

I was about to say something when I heard quiet laughter coming from behind me. I turned around to see what was going on and was hit with the ridiculous sight that was James. He strutted into the room and waved at people he knew. I started laughing when I saw what everyone else was laughing at. James had showed up to our shower dressed fairly casually, minus the baby bump he was sporting.

"What are you wearing?" I asked between laughs. I could hear all the girls behind me laughing at the sight in front of us all.

He shrugged, "It's my shower too and I'm expecting. What did you want all of the attention on yourself today? I thought we were sharing?" He pouted. He was so ridiculous.

I grabbed him into a hug, "We are sharing and I'm happy for it. You just look ridiculous."

"Hmm... funny Mike said the sight turned him on." I playfully punched him on the shoulder for that comment.

I proceeded to introduce James to the Cullen's and maybe anyone else here who I thought he didn't know. He introduced me to some of his in-laws. I was glad to see everyone seemed to be getting along.

We were all eating lunch and sharing stories. I had to use the washroom so I excused myself. When I was finished and washing my hands I saw the door open. Alice came in. She smiled at me again and slowly approached me.

"You look really beautiful today Bella. Pregnancy looks good on you." She commented me.

I smiled and did a little twirl for her, "What can I say?" I laughed.

She came forward and grabbed me into a tight hug, "I've missed you."

I hugged her back and patted her, "I missed you too Alice. Sorry for missing the wedding."

She shrugged, "It was just a small family thing. Well part-family anyways, you weren't there."

Alice had a small wedding? I never thought she'd do something like that.

"Sorry you didn't get the wedding you always wanted." I wasn't sure what else to say.

She shrugged again, "I got the groom I wanted so it's ok." I smiled at that. I always knew her and Jasper were meant to be. Everyone knew it. "I'm sorry for everything I did about Tanya. You are right, I knew you didn't like her yet I did stand up for her. For that I'm so incredibly sorry. Plus, I'm so happy she's gone now. She's horrible." She stuck her thumb down and stuck her tongue out.

I laughed out loud, "She really is. I ran into her the other day and she was all talking about how Edward and her were very happy with their daughter and blah blah blah."

"No way!" She squealed out. I laughed and nodded, "Well I hope you put her in her place. Trust me I've done it too. She's just way too horrible. I can't believe I ever even tried being her friend. It definitely wasn't worth losing you over it all. I wish I could go back and do something differently." She seemed a little saddened about all that happened.

I felt the need to comfort her and I rubbed her arm, "We can't change things Alice. We just need to try and move past it all."

"Do you think we can?" She asked cautiously.

I shrugged this time, "We can try."

"I'd like," She whispered. "For what it's worth I missed you so incredibly a lot." I tried processing the words, that sentence just sounded like horrible English. "Maybe I can call you sometime this week and we could just talk."

I smiled and nodded, "Ok, I'd like that." She handed me her cell phone and I put my new number in her address book.

We both returned to our table. When we sat down they announced that lunch was over and it was now time to play some games.

We played a diaper game that had melted chocolate. I gagged a few times and everyone laughed and told me to just wait until the real thing. Overall I really enjoyed the game though. We decided to have two winners for this game and they were given gift cards. I thought gift cards were better to give away instead of handing out candles that nobody would use anyways.

Another game we played was to assume how big my belly was. Esme won this game. She was right on the top it was scary. She one another gift card.

There was a baby bingo game. One for each myself as a child and for James. After all the games were played and all the prizes handed out, we through everyone's name into a hat and chose one name to win a door prize. Angela one that and I probably cheered the loudest. She had organized most of the shower, so for her to win the door prize James and myself chose made me extremely happy.

It was then time to sit down and open the gifts. I had a lot of smaller gifts because I already had essentially everything I would need for his room. I had received a lot of outfits of different sizes. I got baby cleaning products and a lot of diapers. New bottles were given, and a few bibs. Everything I got would be extremely useful when this little guy showed up.

James received everything he would need to the bedroom. His in-laws had bought him a crib and a dresser. Everyone from work chipped in together a bought a glider for the bedroom. Alice, Esme and Rose all bought James clothing that was simply adorable.

When it was nearing the end my feet were starting to get sore. Esme called Edward telling him I should be taken home to rest. I was so grateful because I was sure I would need a nap. He arrived and carried all of the gifts and placed them into the back of the SUV. I hugged and thanked everyone as I was leaving.

Once we were driving Edward started, "How was it?"

"Good. Very good. I had a lot of fun." I smiled thinking over my day. Overall it had been a fun day. I described a bit of the games we had played and some of the gifts I received.

When we parked Edward helped me out. I offered to help carry things but he started arguing with me. I told him I could at least carry the non-heavy bags. He finally relented and gently placed a few bags in each arm.

We made it to the apartment and I opened the door. We both collapsed and laughed at how silly we were. We brought all of the bags into the nursery and sat on the floor together. Edward ran to the kitchen first and grabbed scissors.

We went through all of the bags together and cooed at all of the cute things. I would cut the tags off and hand Edward the items and he would put them away to where I instructed. We placed all of the extra things in the bottom of the closet because we knew eventually we would be using it all.

We had a quiet dinner and decided to get the 'Thank you' cards out of the way. We sat on the couch together and Edward wrote what I told him to. He would write the message and the address on the envelope. I would lick it closed and stick a stamp on it. We had just finished when I was ready to sleep. On the drive here I must have caught a second wind and now I was ready to sleep.

We both stood and placed the cards on the dining room table to bring to the mail later. I looked over at Edward as he placed them all of the table. Some fell over and he scowled and tried again. I laughed at him and he turned to grin at me.

I slowly approached him and kissed his lips. He was shocked at first but then started kissing me back. It was a sweet and gentle kiss. I pulled away and looked into his eyes. My hand was gently resting on his cheek as I blushed slightly and whispered, "Goodnight Edward," and walked to my bedroom.

**So a confrontation with Tanya... a baby shower... a silly Mama J...a make-up with Alice... and a kiss with EDWARD! What an eventful week she's had.**

**Review PLEASE! :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**I don't own the characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Chapter 26**

**BPOV**

Last night was one of the best night's sleeps I've had in a long time. I yawned and stretched. Yesterday's baby shower had been really fun. I was glad things had gone smoothly and I was also a little happy having spoken to Alice for a bit. I knew she would be calling, it was Alice, and she would only wait so long. I had gotten a lot of useful things for the baby and was glad that it was all put away. I then thought over the kiss with Edward. I knew he had been surprised that I had initiated it but it didn't seem like he minded. I have to be honest, it was all very in the moment. He had been so sweet and caring these past few months. He had only overstepped his boundaries in the beginning and never again. I had overstepped them last night. I just had to decide now whether I wanted it to continue in this direction or not.

Ok, so I have to admit that I'm still very much in love with Edward. I know he loves me too, but I just don't want to fall back to where we were before. That had truly hurt me and I didn't know whether to risk getting hurt again. Would it be worth it? Part of me screamed yes, because it's something I've wanted for so long, but the other part of me screamed no and to maintain some self preservation.

I was brought out of my thinking when there was a knock at my door. I cleared my throat and said, "Come in."

The door squeaked open and Edward popped his head in, "I wasn't sure whether you were awake yet or not. I have breakfast if you're interested?" He asked.

My smile brightened, "I'm very interested!" I noticed a look cross Edward's face before he shook his head and pushed the door open further. He had a tray with food on it and placed it beside me on the bed. He sat beside me and we both dug in. It was delicious I had to say.

"Mmmm..." I moaned. I loved breakfast. Especially since I no longer got sick I actually looked forward to it. I noticed Edward shift slightly, and then adjust himself. Before he could see that I noticed I turned away. I blushed at having that reaction to Edward. I had to say though; he looked very good this morning. I wanted to jump him again. It would be so easy right now too. I could just lean over and kiss him. Then I could climb into his lap. Oh the things I could do...

"You ok?" I looked over shocked. Had Edward known what I was thinking about? I blushed and nodded my head. He snickered then, "You're blushing. Do tell."

I shook my head, "No, I'd rather not."

"Hmm..." He seemed to think it over. "Well I guess I could always force it out of you." I looked at him curiously. Before I had time to think about what he meant he had me on my back and was tickling me.

I kicked and screamed, "NO... Please Stop! Edward!" I laughed.

He was leaning over me and whispered into my ear, "Will you tell me?" I shivered at how close he was. He pulled back and stared into my eyes. He then leaned down and kissed me.

I had wanted to kiss him too. It started off chaste but then our tongues were fighting for dominance. I moaned into his mouth and I felt Edward groan back. He was holding himself on his arms and he leaned down a bit.

I screamed out from the weight he had just applied to my bladder, "Oh my god Edward! GET OFF OF ME!" He immediately pulled back and I could see his eyes were extremely worried.

I jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom and closed the door behind me. I sat on the toilet and relieved myself. I could hear Edward pounding on the door.

"Bella! OH GOD! Bella, are you ok? Please, I'm sorry that was too fast. Please don't hide from me." His voice was frantic on the other side of the door.

I gave a little laugh just thinking about what had just happened. He didn't realize that he had almost caused me to pee myself. That would have been far more embarrassing. My son was already ruining moments. I guessed I would have to get used to it. I couldn't help but laugh at the situation.

When I finished I stood up, flushed and washed my hands. I opened the bathroom door to see Edward standing there looking very worried. He rushed forward and started checking me over.

"Are you ok? Is the baby fine? Are you feeling pain anywhere? I'm so sorry." He wasn't even taking a breath between everything.

I nodded and calmly said, "Don't worry Edward. You didn't do anything bad. I'm ok and our son is just fine."

He looked apprehensive, "I'm so sorry for being forward. That was very rude of me and I shouldn't have forced you into something you didn't want."

I laughed then, "Oh Edward! If I hadn't wanted to kiss you I would have slapped you or something. I was fine with it too, I did kiss you back."

He huffed a breath, "Well... then I don't understand what happened?" He said confused for a moment.

I walked over to the bed and sat down. I patted the bed beside me and he came to sit down. I grabbed his hand, for his own comfort. "When you leaned down on me, you sort of pushed on my belly." He raised an eyebrow. "For a doctor you're pretty dense sometimes." I snickered at him. "Edward you pushed on my belly, which pushes the baby, which in turn pushes on my bladder. Plus it's the morning and I had yet to use the washroom."

He let out a laugh then and I knew he understood, "So I almost caused you to pee yourself." He started full blown laughing now.

"Ya ya! Laugh it up. We'll see if you get the chance to do it again." That shut him up quickly.

"I promise not to laugh anymore Bella." He said sincerely. He ran his hand through his hair which often meant he was frustrated. "Can I ask you something?" I smiled and was about to say something when he cut me off before I could start, "I know I just asked you something, but this something else. What are we?" I raised an eyebrow, "Are we together, dating, boyfriend/girlfriend, whatever you want to call it. I love you Bella and I just want to know where we stand."

"Even when I'm big as a house?" I joked. He didn't seem too amused. "Fine... I guess we're dating?" I questioned. "Well what I mean is that I would like for us to exclusive, but I also want us to take things slowly."

"I'd like that," He said. He ran his hand over my belly then. Ever since I let him touch it the first night he often continued. "I love knowing that you'll be the mother of my child. You will be an amazing mother."

I felt my eyes water, "Thank you." I squeezed his hand, "You'll make a wonderful father too."

We spent the rest of day laying around together and just enjoying each others' company.

I was now passed my due date by 4 days. I was not happy. I knew Edward could tell I was getting annoyed. I snapped a lot and walked around grumbling.

I had stopped working two weeks before my due date. I couldn't function much anyways so what was the point of working. Edward was now off too from work. He was with me all the damn time and I could tell her was getting frustrated as well. I briefly wondered how he got so much time off. Lucky bastard probably dazzled his way into days off. I wish I had that effect on people.

Alice had called after the shower and came over to hang out. The roads were pretty icy that day and she didn't want me leaving my house. I also think she just wanted to scope out my new place. She said it was beautiful. She was disappointed the nursery was all done, she had wanted to help, but was happy nonetheless. We talked for hours that first day. Hashing everything out. We argued for a little bit but neither one of us ran away. We got everything out into the open and worked our way through it all. She now called often and we would chat. I wouldn't say we were the way we once were, but we were friends again. Jasper often came over with her and hangs out with Edward and me. I think Edward was glad to have another guy around for the moment.

I apologized to Jasper for having spilled about Maria. He actually thanked me for doing it. He said he was always afraid that she'd one day come back. He said whenever he saw someone that looked like her he would tense up thinking she would spill his secret. It was a huge reliever to have it out of the way. Alice had been angry in the beginning, but they loved each other and moved passed it. He loved married life as much as Alice did. He was very happy to wear his ring to show everyone that he was a taken man.

Rose came over sometimes. We were talking and laughing. We had sort of made peace that day in the hospital and were hanging out sometimes. She too brought Emmett over sometimes. I tried apologizing to him and he said he was not accepting it. There was never a need to apologize. He should have been upfront with Rose in the beginning. It wasn't fair to anyone else to know something and for him to expect it to be kept a secret. He was just happy to his little sister again. Although I wasn't very little anymore. I started crying when he said that, stupid hormones. Everyone got pissed at him and the look on his face just made me start laughing. I tell you them mood swings I'm having are giving everyone whiplash. Rose and Emmett were still trying for a baby and realized now that maybe meeting with a doctor to see what the problem was would be for the best. Rose was terrified that it was her and that she'd never get the chance to be a mother. We held each other and cried that night, I couldn't help myself.

Carlisle and Esme came over sometimes, but not as often as the others. They were both extremely excited for their first grandchild to get here. Carlisle had once asked to be in the delivery room but then noticed the look on my face and changed his mind. I laughed and said it was a nice offer, but having him look down there on me would be as bad as having Charlie there. He understood but promised should anything happen to my son he would be on the case immediately. That gave me peace of mind. Esme was very helpful when she did come over. She didn't do any cleaning because Edward kept everything nice and clean. She did cook a lot of meals and freeze them for when I wasn't in the mood to cook. It was a special treat to have her meals.

James still dropped by all of the damn time. Edward ended up putting a lock on his bedroom door for fear that James might use his key and sneak in sometime. He was so absurd sometimes. James was floating on a cloud; the countdown was on for their son as well. I hoped our babies would be best friends. Mike had even said he would be coming over sometimes so they could bond. We were going to be mothers together. Well daddy for Mike. God I didn't even know who was who anymore between the two. They seemed to change their minds on who was the mother and who was the father. I didn't even bother trying to understand it anymore.

Angela and Ben had finally set a date for their wedding. It was going to be at the end of September. It would still be nice weather outside, but not too hot or cold to have an outdoor ceremony. Their honeymoon would be in the Dominican Republic. Angela had yet to even travel outside the country but she was super excited for the honeymoon. I also think she was excited for something else to happen. Wink wink. End of September would give me four months to get into a routine with the baby and hopefully get back into shape.

It was night time now and I was lying in bed extremely frustrated. Dr. Carmen said we would induce labour is he wasn't here in 5 days. I could not wait five more days, I wanted him out NOW! I huffed and reached over and pulled my laptop out. I browsed a few internet sites all giving ideas or tips on how to induce labour. Some of the stuff did not sound fun and I knew I would not be trying those.

I stood up and marched into the living room where I knew Edward would be. "Please fuck me Edward!" I shouted at him. He had just been drinking milk when I announced it so he spit it everywhere. I would had laughed at him had I not been serious.

Our relationship was still in the 'slow' area. We had to because I would be giving birth soon and we knew it was for the best. We would kiss often but sometimes we did get carried away where we would be in a full-blown make-out session.

He wiped away as his mouth and stared wide eyed at me, "Wha... what Bella?" He stuttered.

"I said, can you please fuck me." I annunciate the words.

He stared at me like I was crazy. He looked around for a moment, "Are you playing some sort of joke on me?"

I shook my head, "No, I just want this baby out and online they said that sex could sometimes induce labour." I told him my reasoning.

"So you want to have sex just so you can go into labour." He asked slowly.

"Yup." I popped the 'p'. I wanted this baby out like yesterday, there was no beating around the bush or changing my mind. I was determined now.

He took a deep breath before speaking, "We're taking things slow Bella. Having sex right now just so you'll go into labour isn't going slow." I was getting pissed off now. I turned and walked to the front door. I grabbed my jacket and started putting it on. Edward came over, "What are you doing and where are you going?"

"If you won't help me, I'll find someone who _will._" I sneered at him. I saw a look of hurt flash before his eyes but I didn't care right now. I was a big fat overdue pregnant woman.

I went to open the door but it was immediately shut by Edward leaning against it. "You're being absurd Bella. This is ridiculous. I won't have sex with you simply to induce labour. I will bring you to the doctors' office now though so we can see if there's anything they can do. Are you ok with that?" He was so calm about all of this. I knew I had been harsh earlier but poor Edward just took it all. I guess he was use to my moods by now.

I felt tears stream down my face and I nodded, "Thank you."

He used his thumbs and wiped the tears away. He gently cradled my head and kissed my lips softly. "I love you Bella but you ever talk about going to some other man again I'm going to have to punish you." I looked into his eyes and they were filled with mischief. He kissed me once again and then went to grab his jacket.

"Great now you have me all worked up." I mumbled to myself.

We finally made it to the hospital but Dr. Carmen wasn't working this evening. She wasn't answering her phone either. I went with the OB that was currently working. I just wanted to see what my options were.

"Hello I'm Caius Volturi, so I hear you want to induce. Seeing as I'm not your doctor I won't give you the drops to induce, we'll wait till your actual doctor is here for that, but what I can do is membrane stripping. This sometimes induces labour for some patients." Said an older looking gentlemen. There were so many Volturi men I had met within the past year I briefly wondered if they were all related. I should ask Aro.

Edward spoke first and was looking at me, "Are you sure about this Bella? I've heard that can be uncomfortable for most women." I watched him intently. I was already uncomfortable and if this would kick start something wouldn't it be worth it?

I nodded my head, "I really want him out Edward."

He grabbed my hand squeezed, "I'll stay with you if you'd like." I didn't say anything but simply nodded my head.

The doctor stepped out for a moment. Edward turned around while I took my pants and underwear off. I sat down on the table and pulled the sheet over to cover myself. Edward turned back around and stood near my head. Doctor Caius came back in a moment later. I placed each leg on a stirrup and waited. It felt weird having a different doctor down there but I really couldn't bring myself to give a shit right now.

I felt him gently place his fingers inside me. I knew he was going around the babies' head. He placed two fingers beneath the head and started rubbing back and forth. Each time he would pass back over he would increase the pressure. I grabbed Edwards' hand and held on tightly. Edward whispered in my ear that I was doing so good. I could feel tears starting in my eyes. Doctor Caius was being pretty rough and I felt like I was in way too much pain.

A few minutes later he was finished and pulled his fingers back out. He told me to go home and rest and hopefully that would start labour. If I wasn't noticing any change by the afternoon he suggested that I call my doctor and set up something for me to be induced.

We returned home and I was now feeling very uncomfortable. I felt slight pressure in the bottom of my stomach but I wasn't sure what it was. Was it because of the membrane stripping I had or was it because I was going into labour?

"Are you ok?" Edward asked worriedly.

I nodded my head, "You were right, that was pretty uncomfortable." I gave a dry chuckle.

"He seemed rougher than what I've normally seen other doctors do." I cringed a bit at that. Just my luck to get the rough doctor.

He turned and started walking out of my room, I called his name and he stopped, "Edward. Would you mind sleeping in here tonight? I don't want to be alone right now."

He smiled and nodded, "I'll just go get changed." I watched him walk into the hallway and lay down in bed. I had back facing towards the door as I put a pillow between my legs and closed my eyes. I was now feeling pain on and off in my lower stomach. I prayed this was the beginning of labour, but I also prayed it wasn't. Suddenly I was a little afraid of how it would all go.

I felt Edward climb into the bed behind me. He reached over and placed his hand across my waist and pulled my back until it was right against his chest. He whispered in my ear, "Is this alright?" As he gently placed his hand on my belly.

"It's perfect."

**So there was a bit of a time skip in there.**

**I have had membrane stripping when I was 5 days overdue and my doctor was rough. I almost cried and it seemed to last forever. I also had a student observing the doctor so that didn't help. It did induce labour for me though which is awesome. I started feeling pains throughout the day and at 1a.m. the next morning I went to the hospital because I was in labour. I had my daughter at 11:16 a.m. Six days overdue and I was so ready to meet her :) She was perfect and still is... although right now she's teething and very finicky in her moods.**

**I think we'll have a baby next chapter :) woot woot!**

**Review please !**


	27. Chapter 27

**I don't own the characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Chapter 27**

**BPOV**

Throughout the night the pressure in my lower belly increased. It was never constant but it didn't allow me to get much sleep. My stomach would tighten about every 20 to 30 minutes. When it would I would tense a little and I would feel Edward rub on my belly back and forth.

"It might be the beginning." Edward said quietly into the dark room.

I sighed, "I hope so. They don't last very long right now but it does feel a little uncomfortable."

"You do realize it'll only get worse," Edward whispered by my ear.

I nodded my head, "Thank you for reminding me." He chuckled and tightened his arms around me. Neither one of us said anything for a long time but I knew he was still awake because he would rub his hands over my belly.

I knew we were both extremely excited to be meeting our son soon. I could not wait until I could meet him. I wondered if he would look more like me or more like Edward. Hopefully a bit of both. That would be fantastic.

It was now 7:30 a.m. and I was sure I was having contractions now. They were regular but still 10 minutes apart.

"Do you want to go to the hospital?" Edward asked me.

I shook my head, "No. I don't want to wait for hours in a hospital bed. We can wait until they are closer together, right?"

He nodded this time, "Alright, but if they get to 4 minutes apart we aren't wasting any time around here. I'll get the bags ready." I watched him walk into the room to get the bags we would need. He came back a moment later with my bag and the babies' bag. He placed them both by the door and we sat on the couch together.

"Do you think we should call your family? Let them know what's going?" I asked out loud. He looked down at me and seemed to think it over for a minute.

He grabbed his cell phone and dialled a number. I leaned against him and closed my eyes. "Hi mom." There was a pause, I assumed his mother was talking. "Everything is fine right now but we're pretty sure Bella is in labour." I chuckled a bit at the shouting coming from phone. "Calm down mom," Edward laughed as well. "She's about 10 minutes apart so we'll be hanging out here at the apartment for a little longer." He explained a few other things but I didn't pay attention to what was being said.

A moment later I felt Edward sigh into my neck. I smiled to myself and leaned further into him. I loved being this way with Edward right now.

During breakfast the contractions came a little quicker in-between. I walked around the apartment to try and alleviate the pain. It seemed to help much better than just sitting around and taking deep breaths.

At 9:30 the contractions were now 5 minutes apart and much harsher than before. Edward decided it was now best to head to the hospital. He carried the bags and helped me to the vehicle.

"I swear, if my water breaks in my SUV I'm going to beat you down." I said through my teeth as I felt another contraction hit me.

He laughed, "You're the one who wanted to wait this long." I clenched my teeth and held onto the bar tightly. I took deep breaths and tried to remain calm through the pain.

We pulled up to the hospital and found a parking spot quickly. Edward ran around and got my arm. He helped me walk. I was breathing deeply through the contractions. Edward had called Dr. Carmen earlier this morning and she would be expecting us.

We got to the receptionist desk and I stood there while Edward explained what was happening. He was leading me down the hallway now when I felt a sharper pressure down below and then felt something running down my legs. I looked down and my pants were wet. I had stopped walking and had managed to pull Edward back with me.

"Bella?" He questioned. His eyes widened when he realized that my water had broken. "We're almost there baby." He took my hand this time and kept leading me down the hallway.

"Hello Bella and Edward. Are we ready to have a baby?" I just nodded my head. Dr. Carmen directed us into a room and gave me a robe to change into. Edward turned around while I took my clothes off. I put the gown on and then Edward tied it up the back.

I lay down on the bed and Dr. Carmen entered the room, "Let's see how far we are." She sat at the end and I placed my legs up. She pushed her fingers inside and felt around. She pulled her fingers out and smiled at me, "Well Bella you're doing wonderfully, 5 cm dilated, a few more to go and you'll be ready to push." I nodded my head and breath in deeply when another contraction came by. "Good job Bella, keep breathing that way."

She left the room and it was just Edward and I with a nurse. She attached a heart monitor to me and then one was strapped around my belly and that was keeping track of the degree of contraction and also the heart rate of the baby.

We had now been in the hospital for almost two hours. I was now only at 8 cm. That's right, it took me two hours to get 3 cm down. The contractions came much more quickly and were a lot more painful. I knew that practically everyone I knew was in the waiting room. Edward told me that his entire family was out there, along with James and Angela, and Kate and Garrett. I was happy to know they were all here.

Half hour later Edward chuckled, "Wow I think that was the biggest contraction yet. Did you see how high that spiked on the chart?" He looked at me excitedly.

I grumbled, "I didn't have to see it to feel it."

"Right, sorry." He rubbed my shoulders.

Another hour passed and Dr. Carmen was back to check on me. "Well Bella I think it's time now."

"Oh thank god, because I really feel like I need to push right now." I said trying to hold in the pushing like the nurse instructed me too.

"Ok Bella this is what I want you to do. I want you to wait until you feel a contraction starting, then take a deep breath and push. I want you to push throughout the entire contraction. Do you understand?" I nodded my head to her but didn't say anything.

I felt the contraction start and took in a deep breath. When it was to the peak I started pushing. I closed my eyes and held onto my thighs as tightly as possible. I quickly took in a deep breath and pushed again. The contraction ended and I went to put my legs back down when Edward and a nurse grabbed onto them and held them.

"That's it Bella. Just keep doing them like that." Dr. Carmen encouraged.

I felt another contraction start and took a deep breath before I grabbed onto my thighs again and started pushing with everything I had. I was running out of breath so I took a big gulp and kept pushing. The contraction soon ended and I put my legs down again. Edward and the nurse grabbed each leg again.

"You're doing wonderfully Bella. Keep going baby." Edward said as he rubbed my leg. For a moment I wondered how long it had been since I last shaved but then I felt another contraction and that entire thought was pushed out of my mind.

28 minutes later of constant pushing I heard Edward shout, "You did it Bella. He's here."

I then heard the nurse announce, "Time of birth, 1:28 p.m."

Edward and the nurse both let go of my legs and Dr. Carmen placed my son onto my chest. I smiled down at him and my eyes filled with tears. He let out a little cry and I laughed. I looked towards Edward and he had tears in his eyes as well. He kissed my temple, "You did so well Bella."

Dr. Carmen interrupted our moment, "Daddy would you like to cut the cord?" Edward wiped away a few tears and nodded his head. He grabbed the scissors and I heard the distinct cutting of the cord.

The nurse came over and grabbed my son. I watched as she took him over to the other side and started cleaning him up. Edward followed her and watched everything she was doing. Dr. Carmen was cleaning me up now.

She pushed the rest of the placenta out and then whatever blood had been remaining. She grabbed a cloth and quickly washed my legs and gently washed my private area. I stepped onto the floor and sat down in a wheelchair. Edward came over and said he would see me in a moment and I smiled at him. Another nurse then pushed me into my own private room at the hospital.

I walked to the bed and lay down. I was feeling extremely sore now. A moment later my hospital room door opened and Edward came over with a bundle in his arms. I held my arms out as he gently placed the baby into them.

I looked down at him. He was so perfect. Such a perfect little face he had. I was so lucky. His eyes were closed now, so he was sleeping.

"He is so beautiful, thank you Bella... I love you." Edward whispered. I looked up and he was smiling down proudly at me. He leaned forward and kissed me gently on the lips.

"I love you too Edward." His eyes lit up and he kissed me again. He then pulled away and looked down.

"What are we naming him?" he whispered, afraid to wake our son.

I looked up and smiled at him, "I wanted his first name to be Masen. I'm not sure about the middle name though. I also want his last name to be Cullen."

Edwards' smile brightened when he realized I wanted our son to have his last name. He took a breath and said, "I have a middle name that I'd like." I nodded for him to continue, "Dominic."

"Dominic?" I questioned. I was sure I had heard him mention this name before, but where?

He nodded and gently ran his hand over Masen's head. "Dominic was my very first patient when I started my residency." I smiled up at him then. I remembered hearing about this little boy now. "He was so full of life and so joyous. You couldn't help but love him. He was an amazing kid. So strong too. He passed away and I miss him very much. I hope that one day Masen could be as strong as Dominic was."

I grabbed his hand, "I love it." I looked down at my little guy in my arms. "Welcome to the world, Masen Dominic Cullen."

Edward kissed my forehead again. We had a few minutes of quiet just looking at our son. Edward then said he would go and get our families.

Esme and Carlisle were the very first to enter the room. They were followed by Alice and Jasper, Rose and Emmett, then Angela and James followed lastly by Kate and Garrett. It was definitely a party in our room.

Edward stood beside me and placed his hand on my shoulder, "We'd like you all to meet Masen Dominic Cullen."

Everyone cooed. Esme came forward slowly and extended her arms out. I smiled at her and gently placed Masen into her arms. She was crying and just staring down at him. Carlisle stood beside her and smiled down at our little bundle.

He kissed my forehead too and said, "You did good Bella. He is beautiful."

I watched as Masen was passed around from family member to family member. Everyone wanted a turn to hold him. They all cooed and some tears were shed. I was a little worried about Rose holding him. I knew she wouldn't hurt him, I was worried about how she would do. They hadn't yet gotten the results from their doctor visit and they had yet to even come close to conceiving. I knew this might be a little hard for her. She didn't show it though.

Everyone congratulates us again before it was time for them to head home. Edward and I opted for only staying in the hospital for 24 hours. So I would get to go home tomorrow afternoon. I didn't really like these hospital beds.

Edward placed the plastic bin with our son sleeping in-between my hospital bed and his. I was thoroughly exhausted and fell asleep immediately.

Masen woke up a few times during the night. Edward woke up each time and would feed him or bring him to me for me to feed him. I was still pretty sore so I was trying not to move around too much. After feeding him and getting him back to sleep Edward gently placed Masen back into his bin.

He then walked to his bed and went to sleep. I looked over at the bin and noticed a card on the side. I slowly stood from the bed and went over. I smiled down at my sleeping son. He looked so peaceful right now.

I then looked at the card,

_Baby Boy_

_Swan/Cullen_

_6lbs. 7oz._

Masen Dominic was born at 1:28 p.m. on May 17th, 2009.

**He's here! Most of the labour part is written from experience, but not all of it. I had my sister and my mother in the delivery room with me. If you're shy, by the time you give birth you have no shame left lol. I was exposed for everyone to see so many times. I got over it quickly because well I was giving birth! Lol**

**Dominic is from one of the readers' who requested the name in memory of her younger brother whom she lost. My prayers go out to you and your family xoxo**

**Please Review! **


	28. Chapter 28

**I don't own the characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Thanks for the reviews! Glad you liked the chapter. **

**Some people commented on how there wasn't enough pain or screaming and cursing. I don't think when women do that, that it is realistic, well not for me anyways. I think sometimes it's just an excuse they use. I didn't scream, nor curse. It is painful, but you knew what you were getting yourself into. As for cursing the guy, well it's not his fault. When you decided to have a kid or when you got pregnant and decided to keep it, you knew it would hurt. So I hate women who scream at their husbands or boyfriends or whatever because 'they did this to them'. You agreed to it by keeping the baby. Therefore, you can't blame anyone! **

**I didn't scream at anyone although I was close to telling the nurse off. She kept saying things like 'shes almost here' 'keep going' and then after 40 minutes 'shes just around the corner' and she said that the rest of the time. I almost ended up saying, 'where the fuck is the corner in all of this.' Apparently the corner is consider the pelvic bone, you learn something new every day lol. So I was in labour for 9 hrs and 1 hr of pushing to get her out! Sorry for my mini-rant, please proceed with the chapter haha. **

**Chapter 28**

**BPOV**

I was awoken in the middle of the night by a tiny cry. I smiled to myself and knew I would need to get used to this sound. I groaned a little when I moved.

I heard a voice from the bed on the other side of the room, "Don't move Bella. I've got him." The voice whispered.

I heard shuffling around and then a small light on the other side of the room turned on. I saw Edward rub his eyes and then slide out of the bed. He walked over to the bin containing our son and smiled down at him. He gently lifted Masen up and walked over to my bed. I scooted over so that he could sit down.

"I think maybe he's hungry?" Edward questioned.

I extended my arms, "I'll try and feed him."

Edward gently placed Masen into my arms. I smiled at him a little. His eyes were slightly open but it was too dark in the room to see anything regarding his eye colour. I opened my robe a bit and placed Masen just at my breast. I heard a slight suckle and knew he was searching. He latched onto my breast and started sucking.

"You're a natural," Edward stated. I looked at him curiously and he explained, "Sometimes it takes some women a few tries before they get the hang of breastfeeding. You did it on the first go, you're a natural." I smiled at him and then turned to my son.

We both sat there quietly observing our son while he ate. Neither one of us spoke a word. Masen had a little hat on his head to protect his head from becoming cold. It also didn't allow me to see whether he had a lot of hair or not. I couldn't quite remember if he did or not when I held him the first time. Too many things had happened at once that I didn't quite pay attention.

After he was finished feeding I handed him to Edward so that I could do my robe back up. I watched as Edward gently placed Masen onto his shoulder and started patting his back. I watched as he patted low taps onto the top part of the back. He looked so handsome doing this with his son. He had a little smile on his face too as he did it. I lay down against the pillow and just watched my two guys.

I laughed when I heard a little burp. Edward grinned at me, "That's my little man." I laughed again and nodded. I watched as Edward stood up and returned to the bin. I watched him undo Masen's clothing and then remove his diaper. He changed it and it didn't even phase him, he was a natural as well.

"Is he asleep?" I asked Edward.

He turned to me and then nodded. He walked over to me and bent down to kiss my forehead, "Out like a light. Sleeping peacefully, something you should be doing too."

I smiled and pulled the blankets up to my chin. Edward laughed and walked over to his bed. He lay down and got comfortable. He then reached up and turned the light off. I lay there for a few minutes thinking over the day and then closed my eyes. It had been eventful and I was exhausted. It took no time for me to fall asleep.

The next morning I heard the hospital door room open, I looked over and smiled when I saw Dr. Carmen come into the room. She peaked at Masen and then pulled up a chair and sat beside me.

"How are you feeling today Bella?" She asked.

I smiled and nodded, "Ok. I guess a little sore."

"I would say so," she laughed. "Now you have the option of staying here for two nights if you would like too, or I could check both you and Masen now and sign you out, if you choose to do it that."

"I'd like to go home." I told her seriously. One night here was enough. I would much rather be home and relaxing.

"Alright, well I'll check over the both of you. Have you tried breastfeeding yet or are you going to do formula?" She watched my reaction.

I cleared my throat and said, "I've already breastfed him all last night."

She nodded and wrote something down, "Good then. I'm glad you didn't have trouble with that. Remember you need to breastfeed with both breast or one of them is going to get extremely sore. You did really well yesterday Bella." I smiled at her and watched as she went over to Masen. I looked over to Edwards' bed and noticed that he was just waking up. He looked up at Dr. Carmen and then immediately sat up in his bed. "I'll just be taking him down the hall for the next few tests, you're free to follow if you choose."

Edward looked at me and I nodded, "You go with him." I told him. He grinned at me and followed after Dr. Carmen.

I slowly got up and grabbed my bag. I wobbled into the bathroom and sat down. It was slightly uncomfortable peeing and it burned slightly. I knew I had to be gentle, I did just give birth. After I was done, I untied the rope on the robe and let it fall to the ground. I pulled out a new pair of underwear anquid placed pads into them. I knew the next month would be a long one. I then took out some sweat pants and big baggy t-shirt. I didn't care if it wasn't stylish as James and Alice would say, I was going for comfortable.

I walked back to my bed and sat down on it. I bent down and started tying my shoes. I then went and grabbed Masen's bag. I took out a little outfit he could wear and a warmer hat then what he had on his head. I took out a small jacket and little mitts so that he wouldn't scratch himself.

I heard the door open and Edward came through pushing the bin. He grinned when he saw me and pushed the bin right to me. I peeked over and looked at Masen, he was awake and was staring at me. I looked at his eye colour and noticed they were blue. Weird, I didn't have blue eyes and neither did Edward.

Edward noticed me staring curiously and said, "Most babies are born with blue eyes in the beginning. They'll change to his real colour in a few weeks."

"Oh, ok. I didn't know that." I squeezed his arm and then picked Masen up. I gently placed him onto the bed and unwrapped the blankets from around him. He had a little onesie on that I had chosen for him previously. I checked his diaper and realized he had been just changed. I put socks on his feet and then his pants. I then put on his little jacket and made sure to be extremely careful with his arms. I then put on his little mitts. I smiled at how cute he looked. I pulled off the hospital hat and noticed then that he had quite a bit of hair on his head. He had almost a full head of it. I smiled at the odd colour.

I looked to Edward and he grinned back at me, "Hopefully he doesn't have a hard time managing it like I do."

"Aww but I love your hair. It's so you Edward." I laughed at him. I did love his unique hair colour. Although it wasn't totally unique now, it seemed our son here would be blessed with the same hair, or cursed, depending on who you talked to. I loved Edwards' hair but I knew it bothered him a lot at how untameable it was.

Once he was dressed Edward brought the car seat over. He put Masen down into the seat and strapped him down. He made sure the straps were all secure. He then helped me into my jacket and even zipped it up for me. I rolled my eyes at him and he just smiled his damned crooked smile at me.

"Did you sign the release papers?" I asked him.

He nodded, "Both yours and Masen's. We're set to go." I smiled and grabbed both bags. The car seat was much heavier and I knew I was in no shape to carry it. I followed behind Edward as we walked to the elevator doors. Once inside I turned and looked at the nurses' desk there. I waved at Dr. Carmen and she waved back. I knew I would be seeing her in 6 weeks time for my regular check up.

Edward drove slowly to the apartment. He was being so careful with our son in the vehicle. It was odd to see him driving this slow. I didn't argue though, I probably would have done the same.

I smiled and waved at Jared when we drove through the security booth. We both got out of the vehicle and Edward grabbed one bag and the car seat while I grabbed the other bag. I was happy that no one had brought gifts yesterday, they promised they would bring them to the apartment so we wouldn't have too many things to carry.

When we reached the apartment door I opened it and stepped inside. As soon as I did, I heard a loud chorus, "SURPRISE!" I turned around shocked and stared at everyone. The apartment was filled with people. I smiled at everyone.

Esme and Kate had made lunch for everyone and it was extremely good. Some people might have thought that I hadn't eaten in weeks by how fast I devoured my lunch. It was super tasty and hey, I was hungry, I didn't eat much yesterday.

Everyone cooed over how cute Masen was. He was passed around from family member to family member. Until he had to eat, then he was passed to me.

Seth had brought Claire over and she gushed over how cute Masen was too. James and Mike were now even more excited for their little guy to come now. James was practically vibrating with excitement.

Rose and Emmett smiled down fondly at their nephew. I wished so much that they would get to have their own baby soon. They really deserved it. Watching Emmett with Masen was a sight to see. The biggest guy I knew with the smallest guy I knew. It was adorable. I knew Emmett was just a big teddy bear so I knew he would have a lot of fun with Masen, and hopefully his own kids in the future.

Carlisle, Esme, Kate and Garrett couldn't stop making plans about when Masen would spend time with his grandparents. They also decided to figure out who would be called what. It was decided that it would be Grandma Kate and Grandpa Garrett. Carlisle and Esme would be called Nana and Papa. They figured it would be more simple this way with all the future grandchildren they planned to have.

Alice and Jasper watched their new nephew as he was passed around. I knew Alice was itching to get her hands on him but I also knew that once she did I'd have to pry him away. They didn't plan to have kids for a long time so they were all for doting over Masen right now.

Eventually everyone left after the apartment was cleaned up of course. How fair would it be for them to mess up my place and I'd have to clean it.

I heard humming coming from Masen's room and stood in the doorway. I smiled at the sight before me. Edward was bent over the crib humming down to Masen. It was such an adorable sight.

He looked up at me and then just turned back to Masen. I went into my bedroom and changed into my pyjamas. I crawled into bed and settled into the blankets.

I heard someone in my doorway and looked up at Edward. He seemed unsure of what to do. I sat up and pulled the blankets away from beside me and patted the space beside me. He smiled and crawled into bed with me.

I turned to him and he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me to his chest. I kissed him on the lips and then settled myself so that my head was right under his chin and I was practically breathing onto his chest. This felt so right, right now. I smiled and fell asleep.

**So they're home now! Woot woot, and in bed together. Aww...**

**Review PLEASE! **


	29. Chapter 29

**I don't own the characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Chapter 29**

**BPOV**

I walked through the hospital hallways. I just finished my six week appointment with Dr. Carmen. My son Masen was officially six weeks old. How time flew by.

Masen's eye colour slowly started changing. I was happy to say that it was changing to a brown colour. Edward was happy about it as well. He loved my brown eyes and said they told so much. Masen looked a lot like Edward, but with the brown eyes we both knew there was a part of me in there. His hair grew a bit too and he often woke up with bed hair. Just like his father.

I turned down the maternity hallway and walked to room 310. I knocked on the door and poked my head in. James and Mike were both sitting on the hospital bed looking down lovingly at the bundle of joy in Mike's arms.

I smiled and said, "You three guys up for some company?"

"Bella!" James jumped up excitedly. "When I called you this morning I didn't mean for you to come rushing over."

I grinned at him, "I had an appointment so it was perfect timing for this guy to make an appearance."

James slapped my shoulder playfully, "We'll just say you drove all this way for us. There was no appointment." He winked at me and all I could do was laugh. "Come see him. He's gorgeous." He grabbed my arm and pulled me forward.

I looked down at the little guy in Mike's arms. He seemed to be sleeping peacefully. "Does he have any hair?" I knew James' was hoping for blonde hair, seeing as both he and Mike were blonde.

"Bald." James shivered. "Hopefully that changes soon."

"Oh honey," Mike exclaimed. "He's perfect. He'll have hair eventually, he's just a baby. My goodness he was only born at 5:30 this morning, cut the little guy some slack won't you."

James nodded and then smiled at me, "Would you like to hold your nephew?"

I nodded eagerly. I sat beside Mike and he gently handed the baby over. He was such a little guy, that was for sure. Masen wasn't this small anymore. "Does he have a name?" I asked curiously as I examined the small baby in my arms.

"Samual Michael Newton." James said proudly.

"I like it. Little Sammy." I said.

I spent about an hour hanging out in the room. Seeing as Sammy was just born he needed to stay in the hospital for at least 24 hours. Both Mike and James decided to spend the night with him.

I got into my vehicle and drove home. When I arrived I smiled when I saw Esme's vehicle in the visitor parking. She offered to babysit Masen this evening. Edward was at work and didn't know that I had a dinner planned for him.

I walked in and noticed she was sitting on the floor beside Masen as he lay on his toy matt. "How was he?" I asked.

"An angel. You know he's never any trouble." Esme said proudly. Her and Carlisle came over many times these past 6 weeks. They could not get enough of their grandson.

"You'll be singing a different tune one of these days." I told her playfully. I wasn't looking forward to him being older either. But I wouldn't worry about it at the moment. I had plenty of time to just enjoy my little baby boy.

"How was your appointment?" She asked casually. I blushed slightly because this was her son that I was with. "Oh Bella... I know how these things are. I've have three children remember." She laughed.

I blushed even more, "Doesn't mean I feel comfortable talking about my life with Edward with you though. No offence."

She just waved her hand around, "I understand. Just know if ever need someone to talk to, I am here."

I hugged her to me and then went to prepare things for Masen's overnight trip to his Nana and Papa's. They already had a nursery set up so I just needed to pack clothing and food. I pumped some milk earlier so I would have to be sure to pack that as well.

I grabbed a small duffle bag and placed a few outfits inside. I stuffed it with diapers and wipes and a little container of diaper cream. You never know when a rash would pop up. I didn't want my poor baby being uncomfortable. I packed a snuggly and a blanket. I hoped that this would do.

I chatted for another hour with Esme before I helped strap Masen into his car seat. I filled his little face with kisses. This would be his first night away from me. I was happy yet anxious. I knew something good would 'hopefully' be happening tonight, but being away from my little man seemed harder than it should.

I followed Esme to her car and put his bag away. I gave him a couple more kissed and Esme laughed at me. "You'll be over tomorrow for brunch, calm down."

"I can't help it," I whined. She just laughed and hugged me. I watched as the two of them drove away. What do I do now?

Oh right, dinner. I rushed back to the apartment and started prepping dinner. Hopefully Edward would appreciate everything I put into tonight. I was extremely nervous about tonight as well. I had only been with Edward once but I was still nervous as hell.

I heard a knock at the door and rushed to see who it was. I opened and smiled when Alice was standing on the other side with a garment bag. "For me?" I asked coyly.

"You know it is." She said seriously. I let her into the apartment and she immediately started ordering me around. "Shower, quickly please, don't forget to shave." I nodded my head and took off for the bathroom.

Once out she helped me by drying my hair while I applied a little bit of makeup to my face. I was going for the natural look. I was shaking slightly when Alice put everything down and turned me around.

"Calm down Bella. It's only Edward." She said directly.

"That's the problem," I gasped. "It's Edward!" The man who I've love for so long.

She smiled and patted my shoulder, "It will be fine, I promise. Take a deep breath. This is different from anything else. Neither of you will be drunk, you are both agreeing to this, you're both in a relationship and you both love each other."

I nodded along with her, "You're right. It will be perfect."

"Damn right." I laughed at her and she got back to doing my hair. "Rose wishes you luck, she wishes she could be here to help too."

"Tell her not to worry, you'll handle it." I said honestly.

"Oh I told her," she winked at me.

Rose and Emmett had gotten news back regarding their troubles at getting pregnant. Emmett had a lower sperm count than most men and Rose's uterus was shaped differently. They had two things against them. But the doctor assured them that he would figure something out, some way to make it work. He took one of Rose's eggs and a sperm from Emmett and grew it in a dish of sorts. He then implanted two fertilized eggs into Rose. She was to remain on bed rest for a week to see whether the procedure took. The only thing we could do now was wait for the news that the eggs, or hopefully at least one egg had properly attached itself to her uterus wall. They usually inserted two eggs so that hopefully one would be successful, but it was often possible that both eggs would attach successfully. Rose didn't mind, she said she could handle twins. That I didn't doubt. She took on Emmett daily, a child or two would be no problem for her.

When Alice was done she left the room to check on dinner and allowed me to finish getting ready. I slipped into the dress and checked myself in the mirror. I had done well with losing the baby weight but I knew I had stretch marks and my stomach wasn't as tight as it used to be. Hopefully Edward wouldn't mind, I doubted he would, I did just give birth to his child, he should be thankful I look this good.

Alice had slightly curled my hair and pinned it back so that my curls cascaded down my back. I didn't both putting the shoes on that she took out. We were inside the apartment, not like I planned on going anywhere.

I walked out of the room and Alice clapped her hands excitedly saying that everything was perfect. She grabbed her jacket and then walked out the door and yelled that she would like details tomorrow sometime after brunch.

I put food on both plates and placed it onto the table. I knew Edward would be home any minute. I heard the key in the door handle and froze. This was it.

Edward walked in and smiled when he saw me, "Hi Bella. What's all this?" He seemed pleasantly surprised.

"Dinner?" I said unsure.

He laughed, "Masen asleep?"

I shook my head, "Your parents have him for the evening."

He looked at me curiously and walked forward slowly. He gently kissed my lips, "And what have I done to deserve something this nice?"

"It's just something I wanted to do for you; for _us_." I said honestly.

He smiled and pulled me to the table. We talked about our days, well his day actually. I didn't actually do anything except prepare for this evening.

After dinner I took the plates and walked into the kitchen. I felt Edward standing behind me and I asked, "Would you like dessert?"

I felt his arms wrap around me waist and he was flush against my back. I swallowed loudly as I felt his lips near my ear, "I know just the thing I want for dessert." He then licked my ear. I moaned out loud.

He started kissing down my neck as his hands explore the front of me. He rubbed my belly a few times and his hands travelled north to my breast where he squeezed them both. I grinded my ass into his pelvis and felt his erection sticking out. He groaned when I did this and spun me around quickly. He attacked my lips with his. The kiss was passionate as our tongues fought for dominance. He backed me up until my back hit the kitchen counter.

His hands travelled downwards now and he pulled my dress up towards me hips. He then brought his hands around and cupped my ass. He effortlessly picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I grinded into his erection and he pushed it back against my centre. I pulled my mouth away and moaned out loud again.

His lips trailed my neck and I breathlessly said, "Bedroom." He nodded against my chest and started walking towards the bedroom we had shared for the past six weeks.

He walked into the bedroom and kicked the door closed behind him. He gently lowered me onto the bed and then stood up. He watched me like a predator watches their prey.

He came forward on top of me and moaned into my mouth, "God you're beautiful." I kissed him hard this time. My hands trailed down his shirt and I started undoing his buttons. There were too many and it was too complicated so I grabbed both sides and ripped it open. I heard the buttons bounce off the floor and random pieces of furniture in the room.

He laughed and said, "Patience love. I'm going to do this the way I should have that first night."

I shook my head, "I want you now."

He pushed me back onto the bed and lay down on top of me. I wrapped my legs around him and felt him grind into me. We were both wearing way too many clothes.

I felt his hands pull my dress up and he pulled it over my head and threw it somewhere. I heard him groaned as he looked down at me. The dress called for wearing no bra so I hadn't had one on. I also had the tiniest pair of underwear that I owned. He stared a moment before he kissed me forcefully and roughly grabbed at my breast.

I moaned and winced slightly. "Baby, baby," I said breathlessly. He looked down at me for a moment and I said, "Careful, they're a little sensitive from your son." He blushed and then grinned down at me.

He started kissing down my neck again and kissed down onto my chest. He didn't go near the nipples because they were still sensitive and the last thing I wanted was for him to get breast milk on himself. His mouth continue down south as he stopped at my belly button. His hand travelled up my thigh and I bucked my hips. I felt him smile against my stomach as he fingered the edge of my thong.

He looked up at me and winked. He then ripped the thong right off of me. I pushed my head back into the pillows and moaned when he licked my clit. He started sucking and playing with the bundle. He then pushed two fingers into my and I moaned so loud I was sure the neighbours would hear me soon.

"Oh god Edward... don't stop." I moaned out loudly again as he pushed his fingers in and out of me and continue to lick at me.

I felt the familiar tightening in my stomach happening. I felt myself right on edge and Edward pushed once more roughly into me with his finger and gently bit me. I screamed out his name as I came. I was extremely sensitive and knew that it was one of the best orgasms I had ever felt.

Edward licked me clean and came back up. I smiled breathlessly at him, "You have far too much clothing on." He grinned down and then hopped off of the bed. He quickly discarded his clothing and crawled back to me.

His fingers touched me once more and he grinned, "So wet Bella. You taste so good baby." He brought his finger to his mouth and licked it. It was so hot that I grabbed the back of his next and pulled him to me.

I felt his tip right at my entrance and pushed my hips forward a bit. He entered slowly and we both moaned loudly. He pushed forward more and I was filled to the maximum. I moaned out loud at how could he felt inside of me. Edward waited a moment and gave me some time to adjust to his size.

I bucked my hips and let Edward know he could start moving. He moaned loudly this time and slowly pulled himself out. He then roughly slammed back into me and I squeaked out his name. He started pushing in and out faster and harder than before.

"Yes... right there..." I said out loud. Edward grabbed my left leg and placed it onto his shoulder. He hit my even deeper in this position and I screamed his name, "EDWARD! Right there... oh yea."

"That's right Bella... god you feel amazing... so tight... ugh..." Edward started thrusting his hips faster and harder.

I felt another orgasm coming on and started pushing my hips upward to me Edwards' thrusts. "So close Edward..." I screamed out.

He kept slamming into me, "That's it baby, that's it... god Bella... yea like that." He kept thrusting into me.

I screamed his name out loud as my orgasm took over. I felt myself tighten and Edward thrust two more times roughly before he screamed out my name and I felt him cum inside me.

He gently lowered my leg and then lay on top of me for a moment. He was on his forearms and wiped the hair from my face. "You were amazing Bella. I love you so much." He grinned down at me and then kissed me passionately once again.

I smiled back up at him and whispered, "I love you too."

**The End!**

**So this story is done, seeing as it's called 'Cant be your friend' yet they are obviously more than friends now ;)**

**Review please! **


	30. Sequel

GREAT NEWS!

Sequel to

"Can't Be Your Friend" is being posted!

Someone had saved it, and I was able to get it back! I will slowly be reposting the story!

It's called

"**Can't Help Loving You"**


End file.
